Paranormal: Ghosts, Aliens, And Naruto?
by Auto-nin
Summary: A bad day for Uzumaki Naruto exposed a major secret of the blond has hidden. He isn't human nor a demon, but an robot alien! Soon, Naruto and "her" team has to deal with many problems including the fact Transformers called Mini-cons are on their planet.
1. Prologue

Prologue-"Mystery Of Naruto!"

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Transformers, any games, animes, shows, and such used in this fiction... Yeah, I own almost nothing... Plus, just for fun between reader and writer, you see any anime, game, and such I missed on my profile for this stories cross-over, list it on the reviews. I might give you recognition as I already listed a good amount of them.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto just sighed while looking at the mess that was his apartment after coming home from his mission from Waves. It was totally trashed to the point he didn't know if he could repair and fix it up this time... There were even signs of some drunk trying to start a fire in his apartment.

'Thank goodness I put fire retarding alchemic seal in the entire apartment complex to make the landlord happy.' Naruto sighed as he went through the carnage and found the floorboard in his room still intact and pulled them up to get out a metal, fire-proof box out of the floor along with some other items which he put in his backpack.

"Oh, you're back." Naruto looked up at the landlord, who actually looked worried.

"Yeah... They over did it this time." Naruto sighed.

"I see... Er... I sorry that I have to do this..." Naruto sweated as the landlord showed him a eviction notice.

"No worries." Naruto sighed at his bad luck. "At least you gave me a chance to live here and it lasted while it did."

"Here." The landlord handed the blond a good amount of money. "Take that for all the repairs you did for free as well as the adjustments to the complex. I mean, thanks to you, I never had to call a repairman for any repairs or stuff."

"Thanks... Hopefully, I can find an apartment before tonight. Well, I better get going and searching..." Naruto sighed, quickly sealing away all the stuff still somewhat good before leaving. It couldn't be that hard to find another... Right?

Few Days Later

Naruto laid over the rail, groaning. He had been to over hundred different places to try and rent an apartment... And all rejected him... Worst, all the hotels refused to let him get a room and he stayed up all night the last few days as he couldn't find a place to sleep at... Lack of sleep wasn't for Naruto's lack of energy... Instead, it was because all his ramen was destroyed in his apartment and Ichiraku Ramen was shit down for a little while as the owner and his daughter went on vacation.

-GROWL-

'Oh, shut up... I'll find a mana spot later.' Naruto sighed. 'This must be one of those "bad" days humans talk about, but in the form of days... I just hope it doesn't stay bad for much longer...' Naruto looked at the water's reflection of himself. His eyes narrowed at his reflection. 'But... I'm so useless... I can't protect my comrades or even keep an apartment at that matter...' Naruto's memories back from Wave went through his mind. He got so angry, he unleashed the power of the Kyuubi when he thought Sasuke was dead by accident... 'I got to do more emotion training...' Naruto groaned. At least, he didn't unleash his own power as that would have not been pretty or even good to explain.

"What are you doing, Naruto!?"

"ACK!!!" -SPLASH!-

"....." Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke frowned while looked at their blond hair teammate, who somehow launched up in the air and landed in the river below. Both were wondering why Naruto was there early. Sure, Naruto would sometimes get there before both of them, but both noticed Naruto was a bit off today. His usual cheery demeanor wasn't there this morning as well as his goofy grin.. In fact, the blond seemed to be brooding when both came up and, as they discovered in accidentally scaring the blond, didn't even noticed them when they walked up. They also noticed the blond had his backpack with him today as well which they saw the blond had on the last few days on mission... But, they weren't complaining as that thing seemed to have everything in it they needed including first aid kit stuff and drinks, though now it was getting odd. Both stared at it as it was laid against the bridge and dry, unlike its owner who was walking back on the bridge.

"....Great..." Naruto groaned while wringing his coat. "...What?" Naruto asked as both of his teammates looked at him.

".....You look like a girl..." Sakura snickered at Naruto's body structure which, even though had lean, hard muscle, was soft and a little curvy... Making the blond look feminine and finally answered why Naruto wore the loose jumpsuit coat.

Naruto glared at his two teammates as they were both laughing just as Team Eight came up with Ten Team.

"What is going on here?" Nara Shikamaru asked while Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino looked at was going on... Well, Ino was more focus on Sasuke.

"What's so-" Kiba then saw Naruto and began to laugh as well. "Ha ha! Naruto! Who knew you were a girly boy!" Kiba laughed his butt off as Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata moved back along with Team Ten as they saw a furious Naruto spinning up his coat.

-WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!-

"E-Owch!!" Kiba yelped, gripping his rear end as was Sakura and Sasuke in pain from where Naruto whipped them at before stomping off to change into a dry jumpsuit on.

"...And Naruto keeps his title of being the best towel whipper from the academy." Shino sighed as all the males at the academy found Naruto was a natural at the art of wet cloth whips. His skills still good to get three people in three quick swings without them realizing till too late.

"Ow! Why the heck he do that for?!" Sakura shouted in shock. Naruto was always nice to her, so this was shocking even to herself that he hit her with his wet coat!

"...." Sasuke just kept his posture to keep the small bit of pride he had... Though, he mentally knew he deserved that since he dropped his pride to laugh at the blond.

"You kind of all deserved that since it was clear Naruto was furious... What did you two do to him?" Shino asked while Ino wanted to comfort her crush how was keeping away from her.

"Nothing... We noticed Naruto wasn't being himself and when we asked him what he was doing, he managed to jump so high in fright, he landed in the river... Literally." Sakura sighed, watching Kiba still hopping around in pain as he got the first hit and the hardest. "He has been a bit off today."

"... Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Shikamaru sighed.

"Or ran out of ramen?" Chouji offered while the group sweated. However, just then Hatake Kakashi made his appearance.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted at Kakashi, who noticed Naruto was missing.

"Huh? Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked, noticing the extra Gennin including the Inuzuka who was hopping around in pain.

"He went to change into some dry clothes after falling into the river." Sasuke sighed before Naruto walked up in some dry clothes. 'That was fast...'

"Well, now that you are all here, I have good news. You have the week off because I have to do a mission... Bye!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

".....Let me guess, you're senseis did the same thing?" Shino asked Shikamaru who nodded. "...Well, nothing we can do about it..." However, everyone froze as they heard a roar and looked to see it was Naruto's stomach. "....Naruto.... You didn't have breakfast?"

"....Yeah..." Naruto sheepishly looked away. He hadn't eaten much in a week actually and on his reserve energy to stay on-er awake. Then, the blond got double whacked by Ino and Sakura.

"Baka! Even I eat breakfast, diet or not!" Sakura roared at the blond while the other two teams sweated.

"Hn...." Sasuke grunted with a sigh. He had to guess Naruto ran out of food and hadn't been about to grab something to eat yet. It has happened to him a few times before he got used to living by himself.

"....Wow... I pity you, Naruto." Kiba sighed while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Huh? What for?" Naruto sweated in worry. He hadn't told anyone he got evicted out of his apartment!

"You got two bad teammates." Kiba recoiled as Sakura and Sasuke glared at him.

"How are we bad!?" Sakura growled.

"Forehead-girl, you hit your own teammate!" Ino chimed, making herself look better to Sasuke.

"But, you hit me as well as well as Naruto then." Shikamaru sighed.

"You're lazy. Naruto is full of energy and doesn't need to 'motivation' to get working. There's a difference!" Ino glared at Shikamaru.

"... Also, you three have poor relationships as teammates... How much do you three even know about each other? Actually, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, tell me how much you two know about Naruto?"

"He's an orange wearing, loud idiot who loves ramen and charges into battle without thinking with his favorite jutsu, Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Both teammates said in unison while Naruto blinked. He thought he was pretty opened about himself.

"Er... Wow... That's poor..." Ino blinked, even surprised at her crush at how badly this was. "Hey, how much do you know Naruto about your teammates?"

"Er... Sasuke is blood type AB, birthday July 23, weight is 42.2 kg, favorite foods are tomatoes and rice balls, especially bonito flake filling ones... He hates natto and a lot of other things. His hobbies are training and taking walks. He's a cool acting loner, though personally I think a jerk." Everyone gapped while Naruto continued. "Sakura is blood type O, birthday March 28, weight 35.4 kg, favorite food is pickled sou plums and fruit salad with dumplings, hates spicy foods and Ino, and her hobbies are is studying and memorization. Sakura is very intelligent, but... she is sometimes taking things out of perceptive and is often has her mind too much on Sasuke to help out and such...OW!!" Naruto rubbed his head wear Sakura hit him, her face red with embarrassment at how much Naruto knew. Sasuke was just wondering how much Naruto _didn't_ know about them.

"Naruto! You stalker!"

"I never stalk... Wait, what does stalk mean anyways?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Wait... So, you got all that information without these two knowing?" Kiba asked, snickering at how good Naruto was with information.

"Er, yeah. You can learn a lot from just being around a person." Naruto sighed. "I mean, I ate with you guys before, so that's how I know the food likes and dislikes. The basic info like weight and blood type is with our ninja academy yearbook. Hobbies are from what I seen in both academy and on missions and the same goes with attitude is from all the time I have been around you." Naruto explained while everyone looked at Naruto.

"....Who would have thought the loud Naruto would be good at gathering information?" Shikamaru sighed. "And we now know why this team hasn't completely fell apart yet and that is Naruto."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Simple, Naruto knows how you two work and uses that to get you two to work with him, though very poorly." Shikamaru sighed. "Well, let's go. I want to see if my dad is around and I can get him to play Shogi with me." Shikamaru dragged Ino away with Chouji.

"See ya! Let's go do some training!" Kiba chimed as his teammates followed him. Both teammates left Sakura and Sasuke wide eye with shock. The leader of their team was Naruto!? And they hardly knew a thing about Naruto, but he knew almost everything about them!?

"...Well, I will see you two later..." Naruto sighed, turning to leave while Sakura and Sasuke grabbed him.

"Naruto!" Naruto sweated as Sakura smiled and a smirk was on Sasuke's lips. He had a very bad feeling about why they were smiling-smirk equals somewhat smile for Uchiha. "Come on! Let's go get a bite to eat."

* * *

"..... Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura whined as Sasuke and she was waiting outside the bathroom at Sasuke's house. They went to ten restaurants after the first one as they refused to serve Naruto... The other seven either gave Naruto poor food... And like the last three, happen to "accidentally" dropped his food onto the blond's head.

"Yeah..." Naruto came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel and wearing Sasuke's clothes as Naruto's clothes-all his jumpsuits-were in Sasuke's washing machine. "....Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, Sasuke... I'll pay for some new laundry detergent for what I used."

"Nah... Don't worry about it." Sasuke sighed while looking at Sakura. Neither of them expected this to backfire in such a way... All they were trying to do was find out more about Naruto, but all they found out was restaurants hate the blond for some reason, and they knew the blond's pranks couldn't have caused this kind of hate. 'It's almost like Naruto killed my clan instead of Itachi kind of hate...' Sasuke sweated at that thought.

All three were brought back to reality as Naruto's stomach growled again. Even after hitting eleven restaurants, they all didn't get a bite of food to eat because Sakura and Sasuke was outraged they gave Naruto food that would make Naruto sit or put his food on his head and left though still paying for the food. However, several of those restaurants refused to make Sakura and Sasuke pay, but wouldn't let them leave till Naruto paid for an outrageous bill! They know why Ichiraku Ramen was Naruto's favorite restaurant... It was probably the only food place that treated Naruto nicely.

"No... I'm going to pay you back for letting me use you shower and washing machine." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto!" Sakura glared at Naruto.

"..I don't take anything unless I earned it." Naruto sighed before getting lightly hit in the head by Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it, Dope. Just think this is payback for all the food we didn't eat you paid for..." Sasuke sighed, feeling guilty about what happened. Both, now this made both Sakura and him rethink how they treat Naruto and how patience the blond really was. They were amazed by all the hate that was directed to the blond that Naruto hasn't snapped at them before with them adding fuel to the fire that was the stress the blond dealt with. How could such a lovable blond that was like a kitten be hated so bad?

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as Naruto dug in his backpack.

"Looking for my brush... I know it's in here..." Naruto sighed, putting several kunai and shuriken on the table that caught both his teammates' attention. "Ah! Here it is!" Naruto pulled out an old brush that was made of a strange metal material and began brushing his hair. Sasuke pick up a kunai and touched the edge with narrowed eyes. He pulled out his own kunai and pressed the two kunai together.

-SNAP!-

"W-hat the h-eck?" Naruto blinked in shock as all three looked at the broken kunai pieces that were once Naruto's kunai. "Sasuke! How did you break my kunai!?"

"....Naruto... This kunai are junk... Who the heck sold these to you?" Sasuke growled, now realizing Naruto wasn't just forced with food establishments refusing to treat the blond right, but weapon shops, too!?

"These are the worst shuriken I have ever seen!" Sakura said in shock while studying the shuriken. Naruto's shuriken were way off balance and full of nicks.

".... You're jumpsuits!?" Both Gennin gasped in unison as they realized why the blond wore those stupid jumpsuits! The shop owners where he bought those neon orange jumpsuits forced the blond to buy them because those jumpsuits screamed "Kill me!?" in the ninja battlefield, though Naruto managed to be somewhat still be stealthy when he needed to. With the bright jumpsuits and poor equipment easily showed the villagers wanted Naruto dead! Both mentally wanted to hit themselves at the fact they never saw this before!

"Ack! What are you doing!?" Naruto shouted in shock as Sakura and Sasuke grabbed him.

"We are going shopping!" Sakura snorted.

"No!!" Sakura and Sasuke was shocked as suddenly, Naruto's nails somehow turned into claws and he clawed the Uchiha compound's outside walls when they happened to get outside to stop them. "I-I'm fine with what I got!" Naruto didn't even try going into shops except the one that was somewhat alright with him, though it was closed right now to expand the floor space. They often refused to let him shop, but several would throw stuff at him and once he almost got turned into a metal structure when he complained the high prices he was forced to pay at a blacksmith! Shopping absolutely scared him now that he was very careful just buy the basic needs and that was it.

"NO, IT ISN'T!!" Sakura shouted, Inner Sakura's anger taking over and she dragged Naruto as the blond's claws stayed in the wood as she pulled the blond. Sasuke really didn't care for the scratches on the wall outside his compound as it was well worth getting Naruto what he deserved... "YOU ARE GETTING BETTER STUFF, EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT IT!!!" ...Though he was currently scared by Sakura's new fury and power as well as how Naruto managed to turn his nails into claws that seem to... Never mind, they _can_ cut metal as Naruto happened to latch onto a metal light pole and made some deep cuts in it as Sakura pulled the frighten blond off of it. Sasuke mentally put down that little ability of Naruto's down while following his teammates. It was about time to see what Naruto deal with everyday... As well as see why the blond was afraid of shopping...

"What the heck?" Kiba, along Shino and Hinata, watched in shock as one furious Sakura was dragging Naruto who was clawing the ground like a cat towards the market part of the village with Sasuke, who was equally mad, following. "Yesh.... You expect Naruto would grow up... There goes our advice to Team Seven..." Kiba groaned.

"...Er... Kiba... They are not angry at Naruto..." Shino pointed out as they noticed none of the anger was directed towards Naruto, but where they were going.

"I think they finally figured out why Naruto always wore those jumpsuits." Shikamaru sighed, walking up with Chouji and Ino.

"W-W-What are you t-talking about?" Hinata stuttered.

"Well, the villagers clearly do not like Naruto. I believe it's because of Naruto's birthday." Shikamaru sighed.

"What about Naruto's birthday?" Ino asked.

"Well, Naruto was born on the night of the Kyuubi attack... The villagers probably think Naruto is the Kyuubi reborn as a powerful demon probably wouldn't stay down and use Naruto as the scapegoat for their anger and hate after losing so many friends and family from that event." Shikamaru explained.

"What!? That is-is so wrong!? He's just a normal kid!" Ino growled.

"Yeah, but hate can change people and humans just naturally hate what they don't understand as I did a little research on Naruto, but he had no information on where he came from and such excepted a adoption paperwork which was mostly blacked out... So, basically Naruto just ended up appearing here on the day of that attack and with no pass history, you guess what furious people would think."

"...Naruto..." Hinata frowned, but was amazed at how strong Naruto was.

"...I have a new respect for Naruto... But, how can someone just appear?" Kiba asked.

"Don't know... Maybe Naruto's parents died during the battles going on then or something like that and Naruto was taken in by Konoha ninja... We may never know." Shikamaru sighed. "But, I know one thing... Naruto does seem to have some demon possible traits..." Everyone sweated at the fact Naruto left claw marks on the dirt path. "Though, even demon, Naruto is very loyal and friendly, more so than most people these days..." Shikamaru sighed as everyone nodded.

* * *

The owner of a shop that sold all sorts of supplies for shinobi glared at Uzumaki Naruto as Sakura and Sasuke dragged him into the store. He began to walk over to kick the blond out. He did not service demons.

"Get out of my shop-" The owner recoiled as both Sakura and Sasuke gave him a full blast of fury filled killer intent. "Oh, hello Uchiha-san... Young miss... How might I help you both and is this blond delinquent bothering you two?" The killer intent increase by tenfold from the two Gennin.

"No... You are..." Sasuke said with venom. The instant they brought Naruto into the place Sasuke usually shopped for supplies, everyone instantly shot a glare of hate at Naruto. This only increased both teammates' anger.

"Heh heh... Guys, let just go..." Naruto whined, trying to escape his teammates' death grips and escape this possible death trap.

"No!" Both shouted in unison before dragging the blond deeper, causing the shop owner to raise an eyebrow at what was going on. Whatever the two Gennin were doing to the demon, it seemed quite afraid of it... The shop owner didn't know it was the shop staff and he the blond was scared off, not his teammates. Also, the fact the blond was wearing Uchiha clothing confused the shop owner even more.

"Okay, first on the list are clothes." Sakura chimed while Naruto looked around nervously. He was _not_ suppose to be in here and was not in the mood to get hurt. "Come here, Naruto!"

"Y-Yes!" Naruto came over to the blond, clearly fearful. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked at Naruto's demeanor, but they just realized how bad the villagers' treatment towards Naruto must be for Naruto to be like that in a shop.

"Let's see, we need to get some dark colors... Maybe some green, too." Sakura chimed while looking through the rack of clothing.

"S-Sakura... I like orange, so I am fine with what I got.." Naruto sighed sheepishly. He wasn't complaining with what he has now... He could be just gathering dust and still hated, though not as bad as here in Konoha. He also understands beggars can't be choosers.

"No complaints, Naruto.... You are getting new clothes." Sasuke growled. Sure, it might be mean, but the blond was going to die because of his clothes! And it was the villagers' fault! "Hey, speaking of clothes... Naruto, how are you doing on underwear?" Sasuke instantly blushed at that statement.

"Er.... What's underwear?" Naruto shyly asked in confusion while both sweated.

'Wow... At least we now know why Naruto never did any pranks relating to underwear.' Sakura sighed. "You never wore anything under your clothes?"

"Somewhat, yeah..." Naruto sighed in embarrassment. He did not get why humans wore so many layers of clothing.

"Then we better get you some... Wait, what do you mean by somewhat?" Sakura asked only for Naruto and her to blush as Sasuke looked down the shirt Naruto was wearing and he blushed as well.

"Er... Naruto... We are going to have to wait on clothes till after we have a _talk_ back at my place." Sasuke's fury boiled over. Sakura looked at him confusedly till he whispered into her ear and she also became angry. Though, now she understood Naruto constantly asking out her out on dates... The blond didn't want a date like the kind she thought the blond wanted.

"Okay... Onto weapons." Sakura and Sasuke pushed Naruto away from the clothes and straight to the weapons. Naruto carefully looked at the weapons... Sure, he knew he had bad kunai, but he was able to survive with insufficient weapons since humans were still primitive compared to what he used to use.

"Pick out what you want." Sakura pushed Naruto and the blond sighed. He picked up carefully several, each from different prices and studied them with a careful eye of detail. He even flicked them and listened to the sound they made before picking a brand of kunai that was a little higher than what Sakura bought, but much lower than Sasuke's usual choice of kunai. Naruto blinked as Sakura and Sasuke also grabbed the same kunai and did the same with the shuriken. Naruto also got some large shuriken and scrolls, including storage one. Then, both his teammates dragged him to the book section and they all grabbed some books... till Naruto spotted a jewel in his eyes. He grabbed an old book, probably gotten there by mistake and smiled before putting it in with his stuff he was going to buy. Naruto was going to grab some books on ninjutsu and even sealing books, but Sakura and Sasuke stopped him, taking the books and adding it to what they were going to buy... While Naruto also noted Sakura was writing down everything.

Then, it was time for check-out. Naruto gulped as Sakura and Sasuke pushed the blond towards the cashier and forced him to go first. The cashier looked at the store owner who nodded before the cashier rang up Naruto's stuff, but put extra charges on there to nearly double the bill. Naruto just sighed while pulling out his wallet that was green frog to pay only to jump when someone else slammed money down.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto gasped, having experienced what humans call a "heart attack" though he didn't have a heart exactly. He looked at his teammate, who had put down a large amount of ryou down. The cashier looked at the Uchiha with worry. "I-It's alright. I can pay for it..." Naruto, however, recoiled as Sasuke glared at him. The cashier quickly tried to change the amount but Sakura kept staring at the cashier and kept him from doing it. In the end, Sasuke paid for Naruto's stuff before paying for his stuff, including three sets of special chakra weights in the form of a sleeveless under armor that used seals to add the weight on and spread it evenly as well make the under armor stretch to fit whoever the chakra attuned to it size is. Since it was seal type weights, it came with a major price tag, but Sasuke was very frugal with money since the Uchiha Massacre and it didn't make a dent in his account. Then Sakura paid for her stuff and they ran off, heading back to the Uchiha compound.

"...Do you know what that was about?" The cashier asked his boss.

"...I have no idea. I know the demon wasn't using an illusion as I had ninja training before." The store owner sighed. "But, why that demon was wearing the Uchiha's clothing is even weirder."

"...Maybe those two were his teammates and since they don't know, must have ruined his clothes or some of his stuff and came here to replace them. It would explain the Uchiha's clothing. His clothes could be in the wash."

"Yeah... That was probably it." The store owner sighed. It wasn't like that was going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

"Yes... That's right. Six large cheese pizza, a vege-lovers small pizza, and a meat lovers median pizza... Okay, thank you." Sasuke sighed as he hanged up the phone and went into the living room. "Pizza will be here in twenty minutes or it's free."

"Good." Sakura sighed. She went over to her house to get some clothes to spend the night at Sasuke's after they forced Naruto to tell them everything. Naruto was the female container of the Kyuubi no Yoko and also spent almost a week without food or sleep as she got evicted-though she explained it was really drunks destroyed her apartment and the neighbors made it so the landlord couldn't give her another-from her apartment. However, when her parents asked if Naruto was staying over as well and found out the blond was, they refused to let her go. She, however, snapped at them for judging Naruto without knowing her, or he, as Naruto was hiding as a guy. A huge argument happened with Sakura packing up all her stuff and running away to the Uchiha compound in the end, glad Naruto let her borrow the storage scrolls she bought to let her try them out. She was not going back home anytime soon.

"...I'm sorry..." Naruto sighed, looking at Sakura with watery eyes. "Because of me-"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. If my parents are so blinded by hate that they can't tell a blond hair girl from a demon, then there's no point for me to stay there." Sakura sighed. "But... Sasuke...How are you a girl!?" Sakura whined, hoping her crush would say it was a joke, but she knew her reality wish was gone.

"Actually, I thought I was a guy before the Uchiha massacre, but when I woke up after the event, I found myself a girl as only the doctors and Hokage know that as well. It seemed some kind of illusion or powerful henge was used on me when I was a baby, but noone knows why." Sasuke sighed, sitting down with the now Kunoichi Team Seven. "But, now that we now know Naruto is a girl, there was no way I was going to get stuck rooming with Kakashi."

"I see." Sakura sighed. She knew Kakashi was a pervert and all three could probably guess the book the sliver hair sensei read was smut. It was probably why Sasuke did not want to room with the guy. "But... Speaking of death, since there was such so much death here, are there ghosts?" Sakura asked while Naruto froze up. She did not like human ghosts.

"...I don't know for sure... At first, as a kid, I thought there were ghosts here." Naruto shivered in fear. "But, after the Wave mission, I have been seeing strange little globes of light.

-DING DONG-

"EEEEK!" Sakura and Sasuke looked up to find Naruto had clawed her nails into the roof and managed to stick to the roof by said nails.

"... I thought only cats in anime could do that..." Sakura sighed as Sasuke went to the door and got the pizza and paid for it. "It's alright, Naruto. Just the pizza guy."

"S-Sorry..." Naruto jumped down. "I-I don't like people ghosts..." Naruto sighed.

"People ghosts?" Sasuke asked, handing out the pizza to each order including the mega-order of pizza for Naruto and her hunger.

"Yeah... Human ghosts... Other ghosts I am fine with, but not human ghosts." Naruto sighed.

"... How can you tell?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I'm pretty sensitive..." Naruto sighed. "I can see things many people haven't seen in ages."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Like me."

"ACK!!!" All three shouted in fear when a large purple cat with pink stripes and tips on feet and long bushy tail appeared out of nowhere and had orange eyes along with a somewhat dark look, especially with its long claws.

"You mangy cat!" Naruto tried to hit the cat with a pillow, but it faded away. "Don't do that!" Naruto looked to the couch where it reappeared.

"Alice, Alice!" The cat held up a paw finger and cooed at Naruto. "Such an attitude!"

"N-Naruto... What is that?" Sakura asked while Sasuke's mouth just opened and closed like a fish as she was speakless.

"That? I am not a that... Nor an it. But, I am a Cheshire Cat. Please to meet you, Alice's new comrades." The cat pulled off the top of its skull like a cap and bowed before putting its scalp back on.

"Alice?" Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Naruto snorted in anger. "What are you here for anyways? You usually don't leave Wonderland unless something interests you."

"Don't shoot me. I am just a messenger." The cat grinned. "Though, something also interested me, but I still came for a purpose."

"A message? Now, this is odd for you to do something for another person." Naruto asked with interested. Sakura and Sasuke, however, were lost. What was a Cheshire Cat? What was Wonderland? And why was this cat calling Naruto Alice?

"Simple, Alice... We all are tired of you not playing with us." Cheshire Cat chimed. "It's time to show what you are made of, Alice... And I know it isn't sugar and spice and everything nice, like little girls should be made of." With a snap of its paws, Naruto engulfed in a puff of smoke and the blond appeared with longer hair that now went down over her eyes, dark sliver as in shine whisker marks, thirteen wires coming off the back the back of the blonde's neck at the hair line, and then she had articulation lines like on machines on her joints, like a marionette. Naruto looked at her body and turned red with anger.

"Cheshire!!!!" Naruto began to try to catch the cat. "I am going to skin you!!"

"Naruto..." Naruto squeaked in fear as Sakura and Sasuke began to poke her. "Weird... You're still soft like a human, but look like... Er... A cyborg?" Sakura said while Naruto looked down.

"No.... I'm a robot.... An alien robot to be exact." Naruto sighed, expecting her teammates to shout at her or something like panic... However, Sakura and Sasuke looked at her confusedly.

"...What?" Sakura spoke first. "How can you be a robot? You are way too human like to be one..."

"... Agreed... You're more human than most ninja..."

"Maybe because my kind is similar to you humans in body wise though we have flex armor for skin and then a metal body underneath for more protection... And stop poking me!!" Naruto snapped as Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't stop poking her. It was quite annoying.

"Sorry... I'm amazed at how soft your skin is. What body lotion do you use?" Sakura sheepishly grinned.

"Body lotion? Is that some kind of lubricant for joints?" Naruto blinked as both her teammates sweated.

"O-kay... Maybe you are an alien robot." Sasuke sighed at how naïve Naruto was and now it kind of made sense that she was an alien learning human culture. "But, where did you come?"

"Er.... Can I keep it short?" Naruto asked, looking down with a painful look in her eyes.

"Yeah..." Sakura sighed. Her mind was still stuck on the fact Naruto had Kyuubi inside her.

"I come from a planet called Pesadillacron.... Though it no longer exists. My people us my ship as an ark to save the younger generation, but I crashed into something in slipspace and my ship crashed into this planet. I laid dormant for many, many years while my people woke up in the later ages of human kind and shifted their existence to the Shadow World, this world's shadow that is formed by the powers here. When I woke up, but my body was still in major disrepair, I went to the Shadow World in my flay form or a ghost like form. My people didn't want me since I was an 'out-of-date' and 'defected' model and the fact my job in my people's society was gone as well thanks to all the resources on this planet and others taking my place. So, I came back to this world and began to watch humans for several centuries while waiting for my body to slowly repair though I didn't know the language then. My fear of human ghosts came from being teased by human ghosts who can be right down scary." Naruto shivered. "But... When I got my body functioning again, I was found by the Hokage and his lover Uzumaki Kushina... They took me in as they were going to have a child and loved to have another. I was actually happy though I freaked the Hokage out with being alien... Till the Kyuubi came... Kushina died giving birth to a stillborn... Since there was no other infants the Hokage could seal the Kyuubi in, I offered myself for the sealing. Right before the Hokage died, he gave me my real name meant for his dead son... Uzumaki Naruto... Ever since then, even though I have been hated and even denied my existence, I actually feel free and exist as a real being... Not a copy like all the other ALICE units like myself are somewhat designed to be like the first Alice made by our creator to protect the planet she created with her own body and lead it till she died and the production line connected to the creator began making ALICE units with similar powers to the Alice... I'm ALICE-0013 to my people... But, here... I am Uzumaki Naruto... I am actually a person." Naruto began crying, all the emotions she had overflowing her.

"It's alright." Sakura hugged Naruto as did Sasuke, though Sasuke's hug was stiffer thanks to tomboyish pride. "We won't let anyone hurt you. You're our teammate... Heck, our friend."

"...Thanks.." Naruto dried her tears.

"Ah! I knew this would be interesting!" Naruto glared at the cat. "But, how are you going to protect Alice when you two are pretty weak?"

"Why you?!" Sasuke growled, glaring at the cat.

"No worries. No worries. I, Cheshire Cat, strive to help the weak." Two balls of light appeared before the cat before each shot into Sakura and Sasuke's forehead. "Just a little gift. Oh, and you have an upgrade now, Alice to help you hide the wires. But, now, you're friends also have a gift long lost to humans... Goodbye!" The cat faded away with its large grin disappearing last.

"What gift?" Sasuke asked as Sakura looked behind Sasuke and screamed.

"SOOO CUTE!!!" Sakura hugged a ghost look being that looked like a shy pink hair girl in some kind of robe ghost costume and holding a lantern.

"Y-Y-You can see me?" The little ghost asked.

"Yes! You're cute!" Sasuke and Naruto sweated.

"I see... I didn't know old Mana like Cheshire can give humans back their abilities to see Mana." Naruto sighed, getting confused looks from Sakura and Sasuke. "Mana are beings made of the energies they are named after called mana. Mana is like unrefined chakra which was why I offered off my body to seal the Kyuubi as it is a wild chakra beast thanks to forming from Corrupted Mana thanks to the fall of alchemy." Naruto explained. "Mana almost became extinct, but now they are back and thriving, though they keep away from humans. That Mana in front of you is call a Flay, a ghost type Mana."

"A ghost type? But, she is so cute..." Sakura cooed over the cute Mana.

"Yeah... Flay are as they often evolve from Nymphs, water type Mana as the original ghost type Mana came from my planet as you saw with Cheshire and well.... I don't know if Mana have genes but you can guess what I mean." Naruto sighed while her teammates nodded. "But, if you can see Mana now... That means Cheshire awaken possible alchemic abilities."

"Alchemic?" Sasuke asked, sweating as the ghost Mana actually like Sakura hugging her and saying she was soft.

"Alchemy. The art my people made by mixing science with magic which helped somewhat with how jutsu came to be." Naruto smiled. "Who needs to buy clothes when we can make our own to our design?... Wait.. In fact, since that illusion is not on me, I can just change my clothes at will with my flex armor." Naruto smiled happily.

"Don't think you are getting out of clothes shopping with that." Sakura glared at Naruto who comically cried. "Also, we are 'secretly' buy clothes for you two, Sasuke." Sasuke paled. She didn't want to dress up girly! "Oh! I will call you Plush because you are like a plush animal!"

"S-So you want to be my alchemist?" The Mana now known as Plush asked.

"Alchemist?" Sakura asked while Naruto giggled.

"An alchemist is a person who uses alchemy. Mana often make contracts with alchemists and it helps people make items easier depending on the elements. Flay is a rare ghost type as ghost material is hard to get, so beginner's luck."

"Er.... Naruto.... I think my manison is a treasure trove of rare Mana..." Sasuke sighed as even more Flay appeared along with other strange looking Mana.

"...Great.... The Uchiha compound is a negative Mana spot." Naruto sighed. "Might as well get used to it as I can eat negative Mana... Don't mind if I rent an apartment here?"

"No. You are staying with me here along with Sakura. This house is large enough and we can help each other take care of each other." Sasuke sighed. "Plus... It's going to take me some time to get used to now being able to see the 'ghosts.'" Sasuke sighed while looking at the Mana. At least the mysteries around Naruto were done with. Though they all didn't know their mis-adventures were just beginning!

However, there was one question on Sakura and Sasuke's minds …..Can alien robots use magic?

* * *

Yay! Prologue done~v~! I didn't make this the real first chapter because it focuses completely on Naruto and her teammates. Basically this story will start mainly within a somewhat changed Naruto storyline and slowly fuse into the Transformers Armada story line. Though, I wish I knew there was a two day waiting period for new FFnet writers. At least now I have chapter one ready to proof-read and working chapter two-though it's part filler, part otaku. Now, I will also post intertude chapters where I will add if there will be delays as well as polls. In these chapters, which this is the first review poll is for... Do you want me to also add mini-otaku/out-takes to entertain you with in these intertude chapters? I will post the results on the first intertube chapter after chapter three.

Next Chapter-Mad Parents, Training, and Another Alien!? AND a mad council~!


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "Atelier, Problems, And Another Extraterrestrial!"

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Transformers, or anything anime, game, or show related within this story!

Now that we are on the first real chapter-

"normal" talk

'thinking for all but demon'

**mad, god-like, or demon talk**

_Mini-con talk_

_-com or mind link-_

-Place info or time skip-

* * *

Sakura and Naruto instantly woke up to the smell of smoke. They both jumped up from their sleeping bags and bolted to the kitchen. They, however, both sweated at the mess around Sasuke as the girl pretending to be a boy was not fairing so well with cooking.

"Sorry... I just was trying to make breakfast for today." Sasuke sighed as Naruto took over cooking pancakes while Sakura and she cleaned up the kitchen. "I don't cook a lot."

"Well, don't worry. We will teach you how to cook." Sakura sighed, glad her mother forced her to help her out in the kitchen.

"....Thanks...." Sasuke sighed, swallowing her pride as it was clear she was a bad at cooking.

"Yeah. Actually, maybe you'll be a better cook at alchemic food recipes." Naruto chuckled, carrying a large plate of pancakes to the table in the kitchen.

"Can you do that with alchemy?.... And you better not eat all those since I can see they are chocolate chip." Sasuke glared at Naruto. Sasuke wasn't much into sweets, but chocolate chip items, especially with semi-sweet or dark chocolate chips, were her favorite sweets.

"No. If I'm still hungry, I'll feed of the mana in this large spot." Naruto sighed, getting confused looks. "Er... The Uchiha compound is over a well of negative mana energy which attracts all the Dark, Evil, Ghost, and unique Mana of those elements. Mana is the main source of energy for my people and Mana, so you could think my people and Mana are somewhat cousins."

"Oh... Can evil be an element?" Sakura asked as Plush sat on the back of her head. Like a little kid...

"Yes. The concept of evil element is not the evil you are thinking of. Darkness and evil is not always as it seems and it mainly goes for cursed items and energies of such in curses on items and incarnations."

"Oh." Both Naruto's teammates nodded. "So, we are going to be alchemists as well as ninja?" Sasuke asked. The Mana of the Uchiha compound gave the Uchiha some chilling news about her brother and that he was being controlled by someone else and this person was the true cause of the Uchiha Massacre. The reason Sasuke was even alive was because Itachi was able to get control of his body for a little while and lied to Sasuke before knocking the younger sibling out and running away before he lost control on his body again. Also, that Itachi was able to see Mana and the Mana in the Uchiha compound was Itachi's friends, though he believed they were spirits or demons.

"Yeah. Alchemists often have to face dangerous monsters that are also partly made from mana to get supplies, so alchemists also fight. We'll bring alchemy in when we take the Chûnin exams, but beginning train in both alchemy and the ninja arts. We can play a nasty prank on Kakashi while getting stronger." Naruto evilly chuckled.

"What kind of prank?" Sakura frowned. Was this the lovely alien curious of humans from before?

"Just make him extremely confused that we finally are getting along like best buds including you not hitting me and Sasuke talking a little bit more. Kind of a first little goal to meet with the ninja arts area. But, first, we'll have to make Sasuke's house into our new home and atelier!" Naruto hummed happily.

"Atelier?" Sakura asked while Sasuke wondered what all the blond was going to do with her house.

"It's an alchemist's workshop. Also, Sakura and I have to pick out a room and make it our own, so why not change the house a little bit since it's kind of gloomy. You can see it as a new start for you and the Uchiha clan, Sasuke."

"Find... But, I get final say with colors except your rooms." Sasuke sighed.

"Okay. So, where to put up the major workshop.... Hey! Does this place have a fireplace?" Naruto asked. She already had design ideas in her head.

"Yeah... Why?" Sasuke asked, watching Sakura feed her Mana. She wondered if give food to Mana was okay.

"Then that is where the workshop is going. Now, let's get to work!" Naruto chimed, making her favorite cross hand seal. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was the Third Hokage. He had been through many battles and wise with lots of experience... However, he was facing a very scary foe, even scarier than paperwork... Angry parents.

"That little demon is corrupting my baby!" Mrs. Haruno shouted in anger. "He managed to get her to yell at us and now she ran away!"

"I demand you either get him removed from our baby's team or put Sakura on another team!" Mr. Haruno added. However, before the two could continue their rant, the Hokage was grateful that Umino Iruka came into the room. This Chûnin is an expert dealing with anger parents.

"Ah... What might I help you with, Iruka-san?" The Hokage asked, wanting help with this little problem.

"Have you seen Naruto? I found out today he had been forced out of his apartment." The Hokage sighed. Naruto seems to be getting a bad rap lately.

"That little brat must be at the Uchiha compound. That was where our daughter ran away to!" Mrs. Haruno growled.

"Sakura ran away from home to the Uchiha compound?" Iruka asked in confusion. "Are you sure she did it for Naruto or Sasuke?" The scarred Chûnin sighed. He knew Sakura was a huge Sasuke fangirl.

"Yes! When she asked to stay over at the Uchiha's place when the demon brat was also there, we told her no and she actually yelled back at us!" Mrs. Haruno shouted in anger while the Hokage and Iruka sweated. "Then, she sneaked off with all her stuff!"

"Er... I think we should hear the other side of the story from your daughter." The Hokage got up. He just wondered how much trouble Naruto was in as they went towards the Uchiha compound, though they found the team halfway there trying to get Naruto into a clothes shop.

"...Sakura... Sasuke... What are you doing?" Iruka asked, noticing the pure fright in Naruto's eyes as the two Gennin were trying to yank Naruto off a power pole where the blond's claw like nails were dug quite deep in. Mrs. and Mr. Haruno were beginning to wonder what was going on to make the demon so afraid.

"One, taking Naruto shopping and, two, get Naruto to deal with his shopping phobia!" Sakura growled before all three fell back after getting Naruto off the pole. "Ow..." All three got up, though Sasuke kept the blond from latching back on the pole. Luckily, the "upgrade" Naruto got made it so her joints all completely smooth over except on the elbows and knees. But, that problem was easy to fix with clothes. Naruto's wires went back into a small base at the hairline on the back of the blond's neck that wasn't visible thanks to her hair being a little bit longer than before.

"...You have a phobia of shopping?" Iruka asked, wondering if that was possible. Sure, he could understand some people don't like to shop, but a person afraid of shopping was new for him.

"Hokage-sama..." Sakura glared at the Hokage who blinked. "Do you know what kind of treatment the shops have been giving Naruto?"

The Hokage rolled his eyes. "Naruto, why didn't you tell me the shops were mistreating you?"

"Because I found a shop that charged me normal price for okay stuff, but they are currently doing remodeling on the shop..." Naruto sighed. Iruka, on the other hand, now knew that this event was actually Naruto related, but in a good way.

"Also, many restaurants also treat him badly..." Sasuke snorted in anger.

"..." The Hokage sighed. It was about time he cracked down on many places for what they have been doing to Naruto. The blond wasn't a demon, but a normal human child. "I see... I will fix that..." 'Permanently this time as they didn't get the idea the first times they have been warn and all...'

"Sakura." Mrs. Haruno glared at her daughter. "You are in so much trouble!"

"No, I am not! I moved out and I'm now living at Sasuke's place with Naruto." Sakura snorted at her parents. "If you are so blind not to see the real Naruto behind the image your hate caused, then I rather never go back home!"

"Sa-"

"She has you in a cornered with that." The Hokage sighed. He could tell Naruto's teammates knew the truth and he was glad, as well as amazed how well Sakura and Sasuke took it and now actually wanted to help the blond out. "Plus, this will help with their teamwork as they are all on the same team and learn some independence... But, Sasuke, do you have locks on the doors of the rooms Sakura and Naruto are in?" The Hokage asked, to ensure Sakura was safe to her parents.

"Yes... That was one of the things I asked they sure to get with the room they choose." Sasuke sighed. There was no way she was going to have planning for pranks on themselves happening. Especially, now that Naruto knew what underwear was and living with her.

"Er... Fine!" Sakura's parents stormed off in anger while Sakura glared at them.

"Well, I'm glad to see you three trying to helping each other... But, what are you three shopping for?" Iruka asked.

"Clothes!" Sakura chimed while Sasuke groaned. "Naruto needs some better clothes."

"But, now that we have an atelier, we can just make the clothes there!" Naruto whined, trying to get away from shopping.

"Not gonna work, Naruto." The blond comically cried as both glared at the blond.

"Atelier?" Iruka asked while the Hokage smiled.

"I didn't know you were an alchemist, Naruto..."

"Er.... Yeah, sorry I never told you." Naruto let out a sigh. "It's just I didn't have a proper place to work, so I just never thought much of it." Naruto sighed with Sakura and Sasuke looking at the blond alien with worry, but Naruto smiled at them. It was a sign that the Hokage knew about the blond alien status. "But, now that Sasuke is letting me use his place as an atelier, I can do more than ever! But, don't tell anyone! I also discovered Sakura and Sasuke also have alchemic potential and we want to surprise everyone later, though we are going to work on ninjutsu first to pull a prank on Kakashi since we just managed to get over our differences." Naruto snickered.

"...Naruto..." Naruto shivered under Iruka's glare. "You mean to say you flunked on purpose?"

"No! Ninjutsu and alchemy are two different things!" Naruto paled. "Trust me... If you are good with alchemy and magic like me, trying to learn jutsu from scratch is very confusing..." Naruto groaned. "But, it at least helped me from getting kicked out of the academy as my math and science skills kept my grades just high enough so they couldn't kick me out."

"Okay..." Iruka sighed. He didn't teach all of Naruto's classes, but he did remember seeing the math teacher and she was always wondering why Iruka had a hard time with Naruto... Now he knew why she said that. "But, what is an alchemist?"

"It's a person who uses alchemy, an art that is a mix of alchemy and science that was believed to be lost till Naruto was found wondering around Konoha twelve years ago and Uzumaki Kushina adopted the blond. Naruto's clan migrated to worlds called Alterworlds, worlds made of pure energy that connect to this world, just before the end of the alchemic age with other alchemy families which all records of are lost in time. Since Naruto's clan never adapted to jutsu, Naruto doesn't have a chakra network though he can still use jutsu with mana with a little difficulty. Also, Naruto's clan members age a lot slower thanks to being in such a place so Naruto is older than he looks. He was exploring other Alterworlds when he managed to end back here. Since he was an orphan to begin with, he was happy when he got adopted even though it was short lived." The Hokage sighed.

"Oh! I see..." Iruka sighed. So, Naruto's lack of a chakra network made it so the Kyuubi could be sealed inside him! Though, Iruka was quite glad Naruto actually knew of his family and heritage, but was annoyed to know Naruto was older than he looked meaning the blond should act more mature. "Well, I'm just glad you found a place to stay as I heard you got kicked out of your apartment. See ya and maybe I'll treat you to some ramen later."

"Yes! Ra-ACK!" Sakura and Sasuke dragged the blond off while Iruka and the Hokage sweated.

"Well... I better go. I still got some papers to grade." Iruka sighed while the Hokage nodded. However, the Hokage did wonder if Naruto told Sakura and Sasuke about her real heritage. It would explain how Sakura and Sasuke now could possible gain the ability to use alchemy.

'But, first, time to deal with those shops and the council as they need to get hit with this, too.' The Hokage sighed while heading back to the Hokage Tower to call a council meeting. Maybe leaking out Naruto alchemy secret and the story the Fourth and he made up to help cover for Naruto will help the blond be seen with more value and be treated better for it.

* * *

".....Yesh... Remind me to never go shopping with Sakura ever again..." Sasuke groaned while both Naruto and she were sitting in the living room after all the shopping they did.

"...Who needs training when you have that?" Naruto added before both saw Sakura glaring at them. "Er.... Sorry..." Naruto apologized, though Sasuke just hid behind the blond as Sakura wasn't as nice know that she knew Sasuke was a girl.

"...Never mind." Sakura sighed, remembering Sasuke and Naruto didn't shop a lot. "So, aren't we going to train?"

"Yeah... First, we need to put these on." Sasuke showed the three the weight under armor along with the instructions that came with the under armor. "Okay... We just have to focus our chakra into them to get them to produce weight."

"Oh.. I have mana, so it might not work." Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry.... The only downside is since this one's seal can hold over a lot of tons, you can't set the weight down, excluding turning the seal off to drop the weight and move freely... Which you kind of can't do with a lot of seal weights, especially as complex as this one so the weight won't affect others carrying you and the surroundings around you." Sasuke sighed. "Wait... Should you be doing this? You are a robot."

"Yeah, I can get strong like this. My muscle units have decreased in power over the centuries, so this will help me get back into shape." Naruto sighed while focusing her mana into her under armor.

"Naruto! That's way too much!" Sakura shouted, sensing how much Naruto had put in somehow.

"Nope..." Naruto pulled on the under armor before putting back on the orange shirt Sakura had her buy to use for training as well as elbow guards to cover the lines on her elbows. "Actually, I hit it too low. I can naturally carry around I believe it is three tons in human terms as I am a part of a giant ship which I had to maintain, so my body will always be able to lift three tons."

"...Nani?!" Sakura shouted while Sasuke just stared at Naruto wide-eyed. "Then why are you so weak against humans!?"

"My body's functions are restricted by power restrictors to keep my body from using too much energy in forming the strength. However, one of the reasons I am a defected bot is I can bypass those restrictors, but doing it for a long time will cause my body to overheat... A big no-no for me as it will make my body do a force shutdown to protect itself." Naruto sighed, pumping more mana into the vest till she felt the weight. "There we go... Well, hurry up. We got to figure out what are strengths and weaknesses are." Sakura and Sasuke sweated. Naruto was probably holding back a lot, but, then again, most of it would probably shout "Hey! Look at me! I'm a robot!" the instant the blond used it.

Sakura and Sasuke quickly got their weights ready with Sasuke supporting forty pounds while Sakura with twenty and putting on some clothes for training before they left Naruto's clones to finished the last bits of remodeling. They quickly went deep into the woods were Sasuke had her training ground at.

"Alright..." Naruto sighed, looking at two comrades. "We will do the tree climbing exercise with our weights first before moving onto the water exercise we found in the books we bought. We are mainly doing this for increasing our chakra and getting better control of it. The increasing mainly for Sakura as I remember from my roaming days of a konoichi who used her precise chakra control to increase her strength. Sasuke and I need to do this to increase our control. After we do, say, hundred laps on the trees, we'll start with push-ups and such to build up natural strength."

"...." Sakura and Sasuke gulped. "Er... Naruto, do you know what you are doing?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Like the Hokage said, I am much older than I look. Even though I am the thirteen ALICE model made, by the time my planet was forced to evacuate, the number of ALICE models made was up almost to five thousand." Both humans gapped. "I maybe an old bot, but I know how to train new models, so it should be the same with you humans. Now, let's get to work. The less you complain, the faster it goes." Naruto sighed picking a tree for herself while Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. They were about to ask a question when Naruto stopped them. "And, don't ask for my age. After a couple of million years, you lose count of how many years have passed since born."

"....Well, at least we now know why Naruto acts like she does... She can remember her age and thinks she's a toddler." Sasuke chuckled before finding Naruto behind her. "How?"

"Warping... Now, what were you saying?" Naruto evilly smirked while Sasuke sweated in fear. Naruto was quite scary when she wants to be...

-Hours Later-

"....My muscles have fallen off the bones..." Sakura groaned, laying on the ground along side a sitting Sasuke, both panting and sweating hard while Naruto was finishing her training which was much bigger in amount because of what she was. "How...are we suppose to get stronger... By training this hard?"

"Because-999989-hard-999990-training helps-999991-muscles with-999992-fatigue and-999993-harder faster to-999994-strengthen." Naruto panted, doing squaws with a large boulder on her back. She finished her squaws and dropped the boulder, panting hard as well to cool off. "Wow. We did pretty well as it's not even three yet.

"Sure...." Sasuke sighed. However, her body felt like jam with all Naruto put them through, but she saw that she wasn't working hard enough to begin with by just the simple training she did. "I don't think I can walk...."

"Yeah... I'll-" Naruto stopped as she sensed something and her eyes became glowing orange with gray whites.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as Sasuke and she watched the whisker like marks release some kind of metal like liquid that formed into a visor that covered Naruto's eyes as the blond scanned their surroundings.

"Dope... What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, kind of freaked out by the visor it was somewhat bird like, but with the lines of the whiskers made it look weird.

"...." Then Naruto spotted what she sensed in a large boulder nearby. "....I think I might not be the only alien on this planet." Naruto went over to the boulder.

"What do you mean by that, Naruto? Isn't there others like you in the shadow of this world?" Sakura asked.

"I wasn't talking about them." Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto's hands came apart to expose a gray glowing circle in the palm and got into a fighting position.

"HA!!" Naruto slammed her hands which had gray magic circles in front of the palms into the boulder for it to crack apart into pieces and Naruto grabbed a green pentagon plate with several other shades of green and a blue "M" insignia in the middle with her right hand, which reformed itself. "This is what I was talking...about..." Naruto grimaced as her left hand hadn't turned back to normal. She shook it... Still in weapon mode. "Stupid piece of scrap metal!" Naruto slammed her hand against a tree which was when it turned back.

"....." Sakura and Sasuke just stared at the blond.

"That there just goes to show how old I am... As well as proves the human concept if it won't work, hit it works quite well sometimes." Naruto sighed as Sakura and Sasuke got up and walked over to the blond.

"So, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"No clue except it's a storage container." Naruto sighed.

"How-"

"My people used a similar style of compacting ourselves into plates, though this one was done completely by technology as my people used magic and alchemy to do ours." Naruto sighed. "We best go see the Hokage. If this is another alien species, then a lot of problems may come into be."

"What problems?" Sakura asked.

"The problems of the greedy council and, also, possible panic of humans."

"Oh...." Both humans sighed as they realized people who just do what the sci-fi movie plots did. Basically, most of the population would panic, the greedy uppers would try to use the alien, and only a few would not do that at all.

"Can we at least hit the compound first and shower... I feel like I am covered in dirt." Sakura groaned while Naruto sniffed herself to flinch.

"Yeah.... I need a bath..." Naruto sighed. The downside of sweat glands units on a robot was the odor was worst than a sweaty human...

* * *

The Hokage sighed as he headed towards the Uchiha compound to tell Naruto a small problem that had come up. The civilian council and war hawks noticed the lack of paperwork on Naruto and began to demand to tell of Naruto's origins, but many did not believe in the story made up to cover Naruto's true origins. They demanded proof of Naruto's existence. The Hokage knocked on the door of Sasuke's home for Sakura to answer.

"Oh! Hokage-sama! We were about to go see you!" Sakura let Hiruzen in and found Sasuke and Naruto sitting in the living room.

"...Don't tell me... The council doesn't believe the cover story?" Naruto asked, while Sarutobi Hiruzen sat down with Sakura.

"Yes. They want proof of your existence as they looked into your records." The Hokage sighed.

"Then, might as well tell the truth now." Naruto sighed while leaning back and pointing at the green plate. "That, right there, is a sleeping alien not from my kind."

"...Great... You know the council-"

"I know, but you are the Hokage and the Fourth left behind a little back-up plan to help prevent the council from trying to use me." Naruto smirked. "It will put me down as an ambassador of my kind and they already signed with it just encase something like this happened. However, I want to make sure this alien in the plate is safe because I might have to claim it as one of my own to protect it from the council."

Just then, the plate glowed green and Naruto quickly knocked it off the table before it let off a rainbow light. A black robot appeared as the plate disappeared. The robot was a little feminine looking with black armor with orange and red flame markings on its arms, chest, and legs as it had a gray face, hands, and feet while wheels were on its back. It had a blue like visor where it eyes were suppose to be for two orange lights to turn on to form a pair of simple eyes.

_"....Where am I?"_ The robot asked with Naruto understanding, but everyone heard beeping noises.

"Hello?" Naruto waved at the bot who waved back. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

_"Nice to meet you. I'm Turbofox."_ The bot replied. _"I'm a Mini-con from the planet Cybertron, though I have no clue where I am..."_

"Planet-Gaia, Country-Fire Country, City-Konohagakure or Konoha for short." Naruto explained, noticing everyone else was confused. "Er... Am I the only one who can understand you?"

_"Yeah... The language of the Mini-con's are downloaded into the processors of those who wake us up." _Turbofox sighed while scratching the back of her head.

"I see... Then, tell me everything as I will have to make up a very good story to protect you as I am also an alien on this planet." Naruto sighed. She did not know why her luck was so bad.

Thirty minutes or so later

After listening to Turbofox, Naruto explained that Turbofox was a Mini-con from a planet called Cybertron. The Mini-con escaped their planet after being used as pawns and slaves by the larger Transformers in a war between the good Auto-bots and evil Deceptions. But, then, as they found, the Mini-con hit something in slipspace-cough-Naruto's ship-cough-and several plates fell to this planet as it is clear the ship landed on another planet millions of light-years away.

"I see... Then, you are going to say Turbofox is the more robotic cousin of your kind?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes... These Transformers could possibly have a similar type of creator like my people as we also have similar 'soul' types as you humans could say." Naruto sighed. "But, if I hold back now with the truth, it will come to bite us in the tailpipes very hard later on. However, we could use this to our advantage for privacy and protection with we play our cards right."

_"Oh... Wait... What's going on?"_ Turbofox asked, worried about whatever was going on.

"Konoha is a ninja village and that means it is a military force. However, there is some greedy council members who would try to get us dismantled to be studied and even possibly try to turn us into weapons." Naruto sighed as all three humans saw the Mini-con shaking in fear of that answer. "However, knowing those greedy humans, we might actually use this to our advantage." Naruto smirked. "I'll have to go to the Shadow World real quick to explain the situation and my plan, first, though."

"I understand. I will tell the council that you will meet them personally tomorrow to show your 'proof.'" The Hokage sighed while getting up. "But, to make sure to protect you, I'll get some of my loyal ANBU ready just in case this doesn't go well."

"Er... You know I could easily just warp out of there if I needed to..." Naruto sighed suddenly behind the Hokage.

".... I never get use to that ability of yours." The Hokage sighed, somewhat glad he was used to ninja doing that, but at least he could sense them. Naruto just disappears and reappears with no signs. "But, you never know. Excuse me, but I have work to do." The Hokage said before leaving the Uchiha household.

"So, you're going to the place your people settled?" Sakura smiled, wanting to see more of Naruto's people.

"Yep." Naruto said while going into her room and came back with some books and some supplies, including plants and strange items. "But, while I am gone, you two are going to do your first syntheses."

"Er... Shouldn't you stay to watch us?" Sasuke asked in fear of doing something wrong.

"Don't worry. You're going to do two simple syntheses: a Heal Jar and Nicro Cloth. Both are beginner's alchemist recipes. I don't care if you mess up or whatever quality you get. This is to get used to the synthesizing process. Sakura, you can't have your mana help you with this."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked as Plush appeared, not fond of strangers, and sat on the back of Sakura's head. Turbofox recoiled in shock at see the ghost and was in a full blown panic as the other dark and spirit looking Mana appeared.

"One reason alchemists and Mana form a pact is that Mana can help an alchemist with their synthesis. Though Flay are not usually helpful with the kind of synthesis you are doing, she could still help a little. However, you are learning to do by yourself first before working with Mana as Sasuke doesn't have a Mana, yet. You two also have another small project to do as well." Naruto sighed, putting the books and supplies on the table. "I want to look through those alchemic books for weapons. Think of what weapons fits you best and right down what you want or even draw. That way I can watch you make those and then we can train in using them along with our ninja training."

"I see... Wait... What is your alchemic weapon, then?" Sakura asked.

"I usually used Cheshire Cat to form a protect casing around my arms with claws that transform into what I need with a pair of bracelets and collars around my neck as the base. However, that is just the base weapons as my other weapons take the form of what you humans call 'toys' as they are what my Mana prefer me to use and work with them to use their powers in battle." Naruto sighed. "You can actually have as many Mana as you want, but Mana don't usually like sharing alchemists. I'm lucky as I found the Alterworld Wonderland as those types of worlds will have Mana that will all form a pact with you or no pact at all without one of their 'friends' as it is an Alterworld where only Mana live in. Though, as you can see, even they don't like to share me as they are very protective of me. I also had a magic weapon that was a part of my ship, but it's gone as my ship is totaled"

"I see." Both sweated before they all noticed Turbofox in the corner, shaking in horror.

_"W-W-WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?! Spark phantoms!?!" _Turbofox shouted as the Mana got closer to her, interested in what the Mini-con was.

"Oh! You can see them?" Turbofox nodded like a jack-hammer. "Those are Mana. Don't worry. Though some of those are ghost-type Mana, they aren't really ghosts. It's just rare now people can see them on this planet. Though, I am quite shock you can see them as they are beings of my power source, mana." Then the blond smirked. "Turbofox, do you want to try what Sakura and Sasuke is doing?"

_"Er... Sure?"_ Turbofox sighed.

"Then, let's go into the workshop, so I can show you how to do synthesis before I leave." Naruto chimed, grabbing the supplies and leading the three to the workshop which was cover in spots of orange, pink, purple, and other colors as the three had conflict on picking a color and ended up having a paint war to find the aftermath made a do-able walls for them as it was artist for a workshop. "All right. This might also help with chakra control as chakra is refined mana with another energy added to do it, so it will take some tries to dial in on how much you will need to use. Same for you, Turbofox as you have Energon. Now, instead of focusing the energy inside your body, you are focusing out of the body and into the object you're using for the synthesis. You will be using the flask for the Heal Jar and the pot for Nicro Cloth... You first crush..." Naruto began her lesson on beginner alchemy with two humans and a Mini-con as students.

* * *

"So, that is your plan?" A council of robed figures asked as Naruto stood in the middle of a dark room with strange glowing markings of neon on the walls.

"Yes." Naruto sighed. "If things come to worst possible situation, I'll run and come here with the Mini-con."

"Alright. However, we have our own conditions we wish to ask for if it does work." The leading figure said with a stern tone.

"You haven't known how long I been wanting to here this." Naruto cheered, flinging her arms in the air. "I mean, I'm a flipping old lady, but you all are worst than me when it comes to decisions!"

"...Yes..." Another member sighed. They all were kind of annoyed of the old model. Though, she was wise, the model was completely different than the others of her kind as her defected mind made it easier to relate to humans. "But, we will cut the deal if this any of the requirements are not met."

"Yeah, yeah! I understand!" Naruto rolled her eyes. It was kind of ironic that her people-which needed to get a name to call themselves in her opinion-were such scary cats. "Now, I need to go!"

"Wait!" Naruto froze. This could not end well as the blond thought and turned around. "Since you representing us, we will prefer you to have you flex-armor clothing on instead of the humans inefficient clothing."

"That's all?" Naruto blinked, expecting worst.

"Yeah. We have honor, too, and we are not going to let you ruin it, ALICE-0013."

"My name is Naruto." Naruto snorted.

"But, your model number is ALICE-0013."

"So what? I'm going." Naruto sighed as a orange and gray complex magic circle appeared above her and her body turned into particles and disappeared into the circle and the circle disappeared.

"....Can we even depend on that detected bot?" One council member asked the rest.

"Yes we can." A female voice came from a robed figure with a red orb on her robe to keep it in place. "ALICE-0013 is very dependable. All of us princesses trust her and know she can do this." The council dismissed, hoping that the defected robot that got them to this planet didn't shrew things up.

* * *

Double chapter update! But, school is about to start again for me, so I might not be able to do so many updates. But, I'll try to get number three in before the end of the month as I want some reviews... I just hope the snow coming in where I am at cancels school Friday. That will be awsome!...Though I am usually for school as it keeps me from being bored as I always have to be doing something.

Next chapter-Council reveal to Naruto's secrets, a Mana more annoying than Naruto, and an egg for the Auto-bots!


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2 "Scheming Council, Annoying Mana, and Auto-bot Pest!"

Disclaimer-I own nothing anime, manga, game, and show related-Naruto and Transformers especially-within this FanFiction. Long live thie geeks for they run the world!

However, I did put down a salute for Tenshi Muyo! Enjoy~-~!

"normal" talk

'thinking for all but demon'

**mad, god-like, or demon talk**

_Mini-con talk_

_-com or mind link-_

-Place info or time skip-

* * *

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Sakura asked while Naruto was brushing her hair a bit more than usual. The blond was wearing a strange orange top with the log sleeves sewn back on and the stomach cut short to show a black under armor underneath that went down her arms to end like knuckle cut gloves as well as down past her hips like shorts with an orange cloth strapped around her waist and over the short part of the body suit, orange and black stripped stocking with orange and black boots. The strange orange top was button up with string ties with a black clover with card suits on each leaf on the back along with a hood that was large with a metal charm of the same insignia hanging there on the back and sewn like the sleeves. On Naruto's neck was a rough looking collar of gray and orange with matching bracelets. Naruto's lines on her joints were visible and even on her clothing as the clothing were actually a part of the blond's body.

"Y-Yeah... Just a little...Er... Nervous as you humans call it." Naruto sighed. "My people except a few are perfectionists in a sense. Plus, this is really risky." Naruto groaned.

"Just calm down, dope." Sasuke sighed. "You'll do fine... What you suck at is ninja arts, not talking as it's clear you do that!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto threw a pillow at the raven that dodged it.

"Sasuke's right, Naruto. Just calm down and relax." Sakura just frowned at her teammates antics. One thing that will probably never change is Sasuke and Naruto's rivalry.

"...Thanks..." Naruto smiled before noticing something. "Hey, where's Turbofox?"

_"R-Right here..."_ All three sweated as they saw all the Nicro cloth the Mini-con made. _"Uh.... What do I do with this? I think I made why too much..."_

"Just put it in a basket in the workshop. We'll use it later... But, now we see Energon increases the amount that comes out of a synthesis..." Naruto sheepishly laughed while the Mini-con left to put up the stuff. "Well, I better go... Remember your training cuz if I come back and you haven't done it, I will increase it." Naruto threatened before warping off, not wanting to be seen by the villagers. Sakura and Sasuke only sweated and got prepared to go out and train. They rather just deal with what they got than to skip and get double the load.

_"Okay! I'm done!"_ Turbofox chimed while walking back into the living room. However, she cocked her head as everyone was gone. _"Huh? Where'd everyone go?"_ Turbofox sighed before seeing the T.V. and the remote. Remembering how the two humans and other alien robot used it, Turbofox picked up the remote and turned on the television and sat down. The television, as the device was known as to Turbofox, was a source of entertainment for humans, so she wanted to see why. However, her light eyes grew as she flipped through the channels to find it wasn't just for entertainment, but education as well! _"Since Naruto isn't here, this will have to do."_ Turbofox landed on an anime... involving giant robots and began to watch.

* * *

"So, you are telling me that the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko is an alien?" Danzou, the well known war hawk of the council, growled in anger. "That's even more stupid than what you gave us yesterday."

"It's true, Mister Mummy." Naruto sighed, extending her thirteen wires to form a seat for herself and causing all the council members', even the most stoic, eyes were as wide as plates. "Before you complain as to why you were never informed is mainly thanks to the council of my people. They are way too much of scary cats to risk a lot and you won't believe how long it has taken me to even convince them to _possibly agree_ with finally contacting humans... Please don't do what the humans during the alchemic age did and nearly end the world without even knowing about my people... That caused another couple of centuries of headaches for me."

"So, you're older than the Kyuubi?" Danzou smirked.

"Yes, and is also one of the reasons why I _volunteer _to have the Kyuubi sealed inside me. I'm part of the ship that brought my people to this planet, though colliding with another alien ship of cousin like species as you humans may call it and crashing here. Only found out the other alien ship part yesterday when finding one of those aliens which is why I am exposing the truth now instead of later." Naruto explained.

"How can you be a part of a ship?" Inuzuka Tsume asked, quite interested in this.

"Simple. I'm mechanical, not organic, even though my people's body structure and human's are very similar.... Even to the point of having reproductive units-er, I mean organs." Naruto sighed. She remembered another reason why she stayed with humans instead of her kind... Not a robot wants an old, out-dated model to product protoforms with when her people found out their creator left a back-up for them if the production line was destroyed. "I am a model ALICE-0013, a fighter unit of my people, though we don't fight a lot since our only war on the planet at the beginning against the creatures of dark deep-space. So, I was mainly a resource retrieval and recycling unit after being label a defected model."

"A defected model?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked while the civilian council and war hawks smirked.

"Simple, I'm more human like in mind. The concept of freedom of will and choices in life didn't exactly hit my people till seeing humans while I saw it the moment I was put off the production line. It's just quirks some bots get like humans have birth defects or birth advantages. My people don't really put it down, except to rub it in, and live pretty fine with each other."

"Then, why didn't you stay with your people on your planet?" Danzou asked.

"Uh, didn't you pick up the part... Nevermind... We no longer have a planet thanks to a computer virus turned into the horror films you call 'zombie flicks' turned our planet into a monster of decaying metal with all the rest except the young I brought to this planet dead or mindless zombies... The other aliens were escaping slavery, so at least she has a home to go back."

"Are you kidding?" Danzou scoffed.

"Trust me. I almost was scrap metal because of that virus, which was how they got an anti-virus from. I got repaired by a portion of my creators KORORO unit or soul in the middle of our planet as our creator used its own body to make it before it destroyed itself to prevent the virus from gaining its powers and it created the anti-virus in me." Naruto sighed. "But, I'm not going into detail... I still have nightmares about it since I discovered one of the downsides of what you call sleep."

"Interesting." Nara Shikaku nodded. "So, where are your people?"

"In the shadow of this world in the form of an Alterworld, or a world made of mana. This world is plentiful of it and only once nearly ran out thanks to humans." Naruto sighed. "You have the alchemic age to blame for the Bijuu as those demons were created out of the monsters Mana became without the protection of the mana to keep them from being corrupted by bad emotions and then turned from fused up Mana into chakra beasts. But, off of that. My people are willing to _finally_ make an alliance of sorts with humans, mainly Konoha... Under some conditions though."

"Let's hear them." Tsume grinned, wanting to see the faces of the corrupted council.

"Well, they will only official make the deal when the next Hokage comes into office as I will serve as an observer. We will allow you to have our technology, but it cannot be used as weapons and we will be introducing it slowly to humans to keep anything from jumping out of hand. My people are pretty peaceful compared to me and rather keep it that way as there isn't any other ALICE units probably left now. Also, they want to trade as we are actually how alchemy came to be as our Mana breed with the Mana here while we were still slumbering after the crash. Since this planet is full of resources, I kind of was put out of my job and hence why I moved into Konoha." Naruto sheepishly grinned. "This will also include alchemic weapons as Alterworlds aren't really safe and the only really reason my people arm themselves. The experiment is the main reason why my people are waiting to finalize the deal with the next Hokage as I now have a place to do alchemy with as well as three 'students' as I found out old Mana from my planet can somewhat resort the humans ability to see Mana with Sakura and Sasuke. The Mini-con Turbofox, the other race of alien I discovered, also has alchemic potential and I'm teaching her too as she has nothing to do... She wasn't built for battle like me, though is completely robotic, so I don't know if she can become a ninja yet. Especially since her people escaped their planet because being enslaved during this endless war on her planet between much larger Transformers."

"Can you teach other people this 'alchemy?'" Hiashi asked, more for his daughters than the village.

"Not right now. I'm just doing my teammates as Cheshire Cat, my Mana, thought it would be entertaining to himself to give them the ability to see Mana as a lot of ghost type and dark type Mana like the Uchiha compound as its on a Mana spot, or as you call it, an all you can eat buffet of pure mana to eat for Mana and my kind as mana is my main fuel." Naruto sighed. "I don't want alchemy to be the cause of another culture downfall for humans, so it's best to start slow like with technology which will happen only after the next Hokage comes into play and such. Plus... I'm still getting over how fast Sakura got a Mana... Especially a Flay, a ghost type, by just squeaking and calling it cute while hugging it."

"Does the Uchiha have a Mana?" A civilian council member asked.

"No. You just can't get a Mana... Which is why I was shocked how fast Sakura got one. Right now, though, I am just working on the basics of alchemy with Sakura and Sasuke before going into the stuff that involves Mana so Sasuke has time to find one. Konoha is full of mana, so it attracts a lot of Mana. It will just take some time... Depending on the attitude of the Mana that is." Naruto sighed. "But, my people will refuse the deal if you try to disassemble Turbofox the Mini-con and me to study or do something like turn us into weapons. Being a ninja is my choice as Konoha is my home and I will protect it with my own life. If Turbofox decides to become a ninja or not is also her decision as well. Plus, you wouldn't get a lot from an old bot like myself and a bot that isn't exactly designed for combat anyways. Also, I-as well as Turbofox now-will be the main experiment as I am dropping my human act and be myself. If the villagers get used to me, then they will have no problem with my people who evolved to look more human."

"You don't look human?" Aburame Shibi asked with an raised eyebrow.

"I can transform my flex armor, which is my skin as you say, to look whatever I want, but this is my main form though I altered it to not creep you humans out. I have two main forms. This one for everyday business and a battle form. I hope I will not have to use my battle form for anything except really needing to as it slagging drains me." Naruto sighed.

"So, show us your real form." Danzou evilly smirked, wanting the demon container even more with this information.

"Flex armor? As I am not about to drop my flex armor. One thing my people and humans exactly have is privacy and self coverage... As well as punishing perverts." Naruto growled, shooting a glare.

"...Flex armor." All of the council made a mental note to make sure perverted members of the human population never try to peep onto aliens bathing.

"Fine." Naruto sighed as her ears dissolved into particles to be replaced by metal pieces pointing backwards and her eyes turned to glowing orange pupils with gray whites. The whisker marks on her face became more like thicker and round as they came off the surface. Naruto stood up and let her wires fall behind her.

"Er... Yep, that is definitely creepy." Akimichi Chouza sighed while everyone just stared at Naruto.

"Yeah, plus my eyes glow because we didn't have a sun where my planet was and most light came off the moons' crystals and the planet's plant life and minerals. I didn't want my human comrades to be given away by my eyes." Most of the council nodded at this common sense. It also explained how Naruto stole the scroll, as it is clear the blond was a naïve robot. "So, you don't mind me living here?"

"...." The council nodded and talked with each other before the Hokage answered for them. "I believe it will be fine."

"One condition though on your part." Danzou answered for the civilian side.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You have to maintain your real form in Konoha."

"That's fine with me, but can I at least put back on the human form in a few days. My team wants to prank Kakashi-sensei for being late all the time, so we are going to make Kakashi think he walked into another dimension as we finally see eye to eye, but Kakashi doesn't have the memo." Naruto chuckled while the council sweated. They knew of Kakashi's tardy record for a long time and Naruto's mischief side was definitely real now. "Also, I might use my human form for away missions and missions in Konoha that my form will impair the mission. Is that find with you?"

"...Sure..." The civilian council just glared at the alien. There went their chance to take the blond into custody to make her into a weapon or study her as the other robot was probably useless for battle. Then Danzou had an idea. "Didn't you say your body is close enough to humans to have reproductive organ similar to humans?"

"Yes.... I ain't going there though. Let's just say the mating rituals and most of it is the same except for the pregnancy in some places." Naruto sighed while every human sweated. "But, don't think of even arranging me to marry someone! My people do know what love is, though more of the maternal than the couple kind, but still we know what love is. I'm not about to mate with someone I don't love!" 'Well, I think I know what love is with lovers…' Naruto growled while Danzou smirked.

"Er... Naruto, how old are you?" Hiashi asked, more confused as to why she still looked like a pre-teen or short teen.

"....How old, indeed...." Everyone paled as the blond was trying to figure out how old she was. "Er. Let's just go with 80 billion years old as I don't know... Just goes to show how out-dated I am as I am the thirteen model ALICE made and when I left my planet, the numbers were up in the five thousands and an ALICE model isn't made every few years."

"....And you call me 'Old Man.'" The Hokage sighed. "Though, why do you as young as you do?"

"My people stop upgrading appearance wise at the appearance of twelve to eighteen years in human terms... I was unlucky to be a twelve." Naruto groaned. "Makes my body freaky thanks to my rack if I don't strap them." Everyone sweated at the fact even an alien worries about their appearance, though Naruto's was more of dealing with have bad size rack for her size and age set than just wanting to look good. "So, are we done here?"

"Just one last question." Tsume smiled. "Why do you want to become Hokage?"

"Because the other Hokages are my role models. They all fought hard to protect Konoha which is also my home now. Which is also why I call the Third Old Man as it's kind of embarrassing to have a role model younger than you. Also, I thought becoming Hokage would help with my people finally contact humans... The council of my people is a lot worse than yours when it comes to this subject." Naruto sighed. "But, my dream is still become Hokage someday, so I hope being an alien doesn't ruin it."

"Thank you, Naruto. You may leave." The Hokage sighed before everyone was shocked Naruto's appearance fazed a bit before disappearing. ".... I wished we also made it requirement she stop that warping when not needing to..... It's just as annoying as the Shunshin no Jutsu."

"Warping?" Shiki asked.

"Kind of like teleporting. Naruto says it's not that and something to do with two points are not as far when you put things on more than three dimensions we humans do. Naruto told me the first thing her people would do was put a warping station in Konoha so they we could go visit the Shadow World and her people if the deal works. Naruto's people also have some psychic abilities though they don't exactly understand the term psychic. Naruto's abilities are gravity control within barriers, being able to move objects with her mind, and other simple stuff... Luckily, mind reading is one ability none of her people have, especially Naruto." Everyone nodded at that. They would have died from all the pranks Naruto pull if she had that ability.

However, the civilian side of the council knew why Danzou asked about reproduction with Naruto... Instead of studying the alien, let the alien be as it was already a warrior for the village... And breed with a human to form a new breed of warrior possible and let nature take its course for power. Sure, they wouldn't be able to ever take this power and use it for their greedy ways, but it doesn't mean they can't try to have some "influence" on who the alien falls in love with and such so they did have a little control over how the alien's out spring will go into as future jobs.

The ninja clan heads noticed the evil smirked on the greedy part of the council and knew exactly what they were thinking. They were going to try to do with clans with powers they like with Naruto and establish Naruto's people like a clan to maybe pick off a few of their-mainly Naruto's offspring-in later years when least expecting. All the ninja clans respected the blond for the Fourth's wishes to see the blond as a hero. Now they respect the alien even more at the fact she let herself be used for the sealing of the Kyuubi as an act to protect Konoha. Unknown to many, the Secret Council Wars have began!

"Now, I believe we have to discuss about the shops behavior towards Naruto as they have been treating the blond very poorly..." The Hokage began, not noticing the tension in the council.

* * *

"...Well, it's good to see you two have been training." Naruto sighed while looking at Sakura and Sasuke lying on the couch, trying to recover a little from training.

"Oh, shut up-Woah... Upgrade?" Sakura asked, shocked at Naruto's appearance.

"Nah. This is what I really look like without some little altercations." Naruto sighed. "I have to maintain my real form except for when I need to show human form like for our prank on Kakashi and on missions out of Konoha." Naruto sighed, having her wires braided up to look like a shiny braided ponytail of metal.

"So, aren't you going to train?" Sasuke smirked, wanting some time to rest.

"I am. I noticed when I use my Kage Bushin no Jutsu, I get the memories back of my clones when they disappear, so I had several clones go to the training ground to train as an experiment. I'm going to take Turbofox and you to gather materials in Konoha's woods to give you a little more time on deciding on what you want to make your weapons."

"Is it alright to let Turbofox out in public?" Sasuke asked, noticing the Mini-con glaring at him.

"I have some covering clothes we'll use for today, but she will most likely have to also walk around like me without hiding once everything settles." Naruto smiled at the Mini-con, who instantly got up when hearing she was going out.

_"Where!? I had been coped up in that storage panel for way too long!"_ Turbofox chimed or beeped to Sakura and Sasuke happily.

"We are going into the woods while stopping by a cave I think there is Energon at so we can secure your fuel supply." Naruto said while the Mini-con hugged her in joy of getting to explore this new world to the mini-Transformer. "So, let's go and grab some lunch first..." Naruto sheepishly grinned while her stomach growled.

".....You know, you should really challenge the Akimichi clan to an eating contest." Sakura sighed with a laugh. The group of four quickly left, being rushed by Turbofox the curious, and headed for the woods.

"Now.... This is spinacherb." Naruto picked up a plant that was a cross of spinach and a clover. "It's a plant with lots of nutrients and is very common. You used it to make the Heal Jars yesterday. You can use spinacherb for a good amount of synthesis, but you can other ingredients to get better quality items or get a specific trait. Like with cooking with alchemy you can change tastes from bitter to sweet."

"I see.... And we can use these alchemic traits in weapons, too?" Sakura asked, picking some mushrooms.

"Yes. In fact, you can use the trait system to put magic spells into your weapons so you can short cut the chanting and use the spell whenever you like as long as you have the energy... However, I need to teach you the basics of magic before we do that." Naruto explained before noticing what Turbofox was picking. "Er, be careful with that Poison Shroom, Turbofox. The poisons in them aren't deadly, but can make humans pretty sick if you are not careful with them."

_"Y-Yes, ma'am!"_ Turbofox said with worry. She didn't want to get any organic life as she was amazed by the sheer beauty of life on this planet, including the wildlife. Everything this..nature was so graceful... There was very little wildlife on Cybertron, let alone any trees and plants!"

"Naruto, is it alright to use poisonous items in alchemy?" Sasuke asked with a little worried.

"Yes, it makes the trait 'Poison' to make it so your weapon poisons your enemies depending on your mixture of poison." Naruto explained. "Poison Scroom is mainly a paralyzing poison... I ate one on my planet by mistake and wasn't able to move for almost a day... My tongue stayed numb for three days though." Naruto chuckled.

"Wait... You mean the plants from you planet is here?" Sakura asked.

"Some, yes, but many of the plants adapted to this world and changed to new ones. For example, the spinacherb of my world was jet black." Naruto explained. "My planet did have a sun, so many the planets were darker or produced their own light which fueled other plants. The Poison Scroom is one plant that didn't change as it gets its powers and poison during the nighttime."

"Hn... At least you do know something." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "But, you really are a dope if you ate a poisonous mushroom before."

"Teme!" Sasuke and Naruto began to pull each other's hair and fight.

_"Do they always fight?" _Turbofox asked.

"If I am right by what you said.... Yeah, they fight like this all the time. I think is their way of showing their friendship." Sakura groaned at her teammates antics. She wondered if this was something the alien and human liked to do... Like a secret handshake or something like that friends do, but creepier.

"Well, this is a shame." All four blinked as a unicorn looking creature appeared from a black light. It had a white mane, black crystals on its body especially as a horn and orb-like hooves, and had a dark gray body.

"Wow! A unicorn!" Sakura gasped.

"You're a dark type Mana." Naruto pointed out.

"Ah! You know of Mana. Though the dark hair alchemist sure is a sour-puss. The child also looks weak." The Mana snorted.

"What!?" Sasuke growled at the Mana. "I'm not weak! I came out of the academy as Rookie of the Year!"

"Really... You don't look like you can even defeat a Puni." The unicorn taunted the raven.

_"Puni?"_ Turbofox looked at her elder robot.

"A Puni is one of the weakest monsters a person can face, though they can be powerful in large numbers. They are like a row glop of goo that is very cute looking... Except they headbutt you to death you if not careful." Naruto explained, only for Sasuke's anger to increase.

"Oh, yeah! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" Sasuke shot a large fireball at the unicorn for it to teleport out of the way of the flames.

"Mmm.... Not bad, but I still see you as weak." The unicorn snorted behind the group.

"AGH! You will take that back!" Sasuke shouted charging forward.

"....Oh, boy..." Naruto sighed while human, alien robot, and Mini-con watched Sasuke try to attack the unicorn, but the unicorn kept teleporting out of the way of Sasuke's attacks. "I thought Plua, or dark Mana, were calm and quiet... Not like this unicorn looking one at all."

"....I guess Sasuke found another object she hates." Sakura and Naruto sweated as Sasuke started using shuriken. "At least I think this counts for training."

'...I thought darkness was evil.' Turbofox thought while watching the human trying to kill the Mana. Turbofox always believed darkness was evil like the Decepticons, but on this planet, darkness wasn't evil-in the root word as the unicorn Mana was indeed cruel in nature. It confused the Mini-con, but caused the Mini-con's thought to focus on her Mini-con brothers and sisters. 'I wonder where the others are at. Hopefully, not in the Decepticons' greedy hands...'

"DIE!!" Turbofox only stared while Sakura and Naruto smacked their foreheads as Sasuke was doing everything to try and kill the Mana who dodged everything skillfully.

".... Still weak. No wonder you attack that blond." The unicorn snorted, actually enjoying tormenting the raven who charged again.

"Should we stop Sasuke?" Sakura asked, getting worried.

"Nah.... Sometimes, this is done." Naruto chuckled while Sakura and Turbofox looked at her as if she was crazy. But, then again, she is an alien robot from a strange planet, so she would look crazy at times.

* * *

-Auto-bot Base, Earth-

An emergency vehicle Transformer known as Red Alert was studying a large slag of melted metal as three humans came up to him along with three Mini-cons.

"Hey! Red Alert! What cha' doing?" The tanned Carlos Lopez shouted, getting the bot's attention.

"Oh, hello." Red Alert sighed as the humans Rad White and the female Alexis saw what Red Alert was working on.

"Are you repairing more of the ship?" Alexis asked.

"No. I am studying this metal I found while fixing the ship." Red Alert explained. "I found it is not made of any Cybertronian metals."

"Maybe it's metal from the Earth's surface when landing?" Rad suggested. "The ship was going pretty fast, so some iron and such could have metal into the haul."

"I double checked with the Earth metals as well, and this metal isn't from Earth either." The Transformer sighed. "The only logical thing I could think of is the ship hit a meteor before crashing into Earth."

"You are still studying that stupid metal?" The sports car Transformer named Hot Shot came up the larger truck Transformer and leader of the Auto-bots known as Optimus Prime walked up to their fellow comrade.

"Yes, because it might mean the Mini-cons are not just on Earth." Red Alert sighed.

"You mean, the Mini-cons could be on another planet!?" Carlos shouted. "That's so cool!"

"Not exactly, Carlos. It will be too dangerous for us to take you to an unknown planet, especially without any air for you guys to breath." Hot Shot sighed with a chuckle, remembering the fact humans needed an oxygen-filled atmosphere to survive.

"Aw, man!" Carlos pouted.

"Don't worry, Carlos. Most of the Mini-cons are probably here on Earth anyways." Alexis sighed.

"True....Though, they can be anywhere." Red Alert sighed before noticing something in the metal. He used the laser to cut the metal away to expose... some sort of black egg with a circle diagram in gray with triangles and such on the front of it.

"What the heck is that?" Hot Shot asked as Red Alert showed the object that looked more like crystal.

"I don't know." Red Alert did a scan on the object. "But, it has something inside it."

"Oh! It's an egg!" Rad shouted as the three humans saw the object.

"What's an 'egg'?" Optimus Prime asked, wondering how the humans knew what the object was as Red Alert to knell down and show the small object to the humans.

"Yep, thanks an egg alright." Alexis picked the egg up. "... Some species here on earth are born inside an egg which protects the still developing creature till it's ready to hatch out. Humans kind of have eggs, too, but keep them inside the female."

"Huh? How can a human have that in their body?" Hot Spot asked.

"Er.... Oh, boy... Alexis, now what have you done." Carlos sighed.

"We'll explain that later when I have my computer. At least we know that new Transformers are not made the same why new humans are made." Alexis sighed. "But, why is an egg inside alien metal?"

The egg began to shake. "Woah! It's alive!" Rad shouted as the egg crated to expose orange lines and let out stream. Then a pop sound came out with a fuzzy leg.

"What the slag is that!?" Hot Spot shouted while noticing the fuzzy thing move and a head popped out.

"Meew." A cat-rabbit looking creature yawned while sniffing the air. It was gold fur with black paws and inner ears. A gray, metallic crystal was in its forehead like the three round lines of metal in each cheek with its whiskers. It's ears were large like a rabbit, but cat-like as its body was rabbit mixed with cat with a black bushy tail.

"Ah! So cute!" Alexis took the creature completely out of the egg and held it.

"But... What is it?" Carlos asked as the creature finally opened its eyes to expose large, glowing orange eyes with slight gray whites.

"Meow?" The creature looked at Alexis before jumping out of her arms and onto her shoulder. "Meow! Meow!" The creature playfully jumped on Alexis's shoulders and head.

"A playful little fellow, isn't he?" Rad chuckled while petting the creature's head and it mewed happily.

"But, I better study it to make sure it's safe." The creature looked up to panic at seeing Red Alert and the Auto-bots.

"HISSSS!!!" The creature jumped off of Alexis's head and went straight to the wall and hit before falling back. "Er-ow!" Auto-bot and human alike gapped as the creature clawed through the metal and ate it to form a hole which it went through.

"...Now, I believe that's what you call a mouse hole for robot bases." Carlos sighed.

"That wasn't a rat... It looked more like a cat." Alexis corrected.

"Nah... It was a rabbit... that can eat metal." Carlos sighed.

"Er.... A cabbit?" Rad smirked sheepishly.

"Whatever it is, we need to find it. I don't want it eating any more of the ship." Red Alert sighed.

"I agree with Red Alert.... But, how can we catch something that small?" Optimus Prime sighed. This was something a Transformer would never expect to happen any solar cycle.

"Don't ask us. I don't think the usual animal traps won't work on that dude." Carlos sighed. "He probably eat out of them."

"Great... It's like trying to catch a turbofox with no speed." Hot Shot groaned.

"A turbofox?" Rad asked.

"It's one of the wildlife as you humans would call it on our planet. I believe I seen an earth version of it covered in hair when we were in a forest."

"Oh! It's like a metal fox!" Alexis chimed.

"Yeah... And speedy little suckers, too." Hot Shot sighed. "But, how are we going to catch it?"

"...I'll let you figure that out, Hot Shot. I got to get back to repairing the base." Red Alert sighed, patting Hot Shots shoulder before leaving.

"What!? Wait! I-"

"Good luck, Hot Shot." Optimus Prime left as well.

"Ah, come on! This can't be slagging happening!" Hot Shot sighed.

"Don't worry, Hot Shot! We'll help you out!" Carlos chimed.

"Yeah... Thanks.... Got any ideas?" Hot Shot asked.

"Well, just use bait. Some scrap metal might work." Alexis suggested.

"Yeah. That might work." Hot Shot grinned... Unknowingly, beginning his battles with what would be the creature's name Slag as he would dub it through many fruitless attempts to catch it.

* * *

Alright! Another chapter down~.~! Rarely do I get on a roll like this!... Maybe because I didn't have much to do? -Thank you for no winter break assignments in high school! Now, review as the thrid chapter is next and then the first intertude chapter. Pray most of my papers in AP English are in-class writings as if they are at home, I will have a hard time updating.

Next Chapter-A confused scarecrow, strange cravings, and bachelors attack!


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3 "Drastic Changes"

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Transformers, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha-:, or anything really.

"normal" talk

'thinking for all but demon'

**mad, god-like, or demon talk**

_Mini-con talk or flashback_

_-com or mind link-_

-Place info or time skip-

Naruto's people language or device

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was a somewhat happy Jônin. He had finished a somewhat easy solo-mission and it was at a nice hotel, too. More of a vacation he needed, which was true as Team Seven's teamwork had gone downhill quite quickly since the Wave's Mission which was the only mission Sasuke and Naruto even showed teamwork... Now, Naruto was annoying his teammates and at least _trying_ to get his teammates while Sakura always scolded the blond and praise Sasuke as Sasuke ignored his teammates. But, Kakashi didn't know how to fix this problem as he wasn't much of a team person.

'But, if I don't fix this problem, then I might not be able to put them in the Chûnin exam...' Kakashi pondered what to do. Maybe he could trick the teammates into see the worth of their fellows? Yeah! That will work! He'll throw the three for a loop and that should knock some sense into the three... Okay, more for the Uchiha and his fangirl as, even though Naruto was overdoing it on missions, he was trying to get teamwork to happen. He even decided to be only a little late today.

Kakashi appeared before his students, but instantly saw something was not right. Naruto was dressed very oddly, though in his color of orange with a hood over his head and reading a books while Sakura and Sasuke was also reading a book, but with Sakura explaining something to Sasuke who was actually listening to the pink hair girl.

Kakashi looked up in the sky, expecting it to rain food. Did he end up in another dimension?... Wait, what if the hooded figure wasn't Naruto?

"Good Morning?" All three looked at him and Kakashi sweated as the hooded figure was indeed Naruto with his summer blue eyes, but his whisker marks had changed.

"Wow. You're not late for once." Sakura snorted, putting the book away, but Sasuke and she sweated as Naruto just went back to reading.

"Well, I have several missions for you three." Kakashi eyed smiled before blinking as there was no complaining or groaning. 'O-kay, this is really odd....' Kakashi sighed as he led his team to their missions.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji stood before his uncle, the clan head, with confusion. He was just a branch member of the Hyuuga clan, destined to be just servants of the Main Family which he father died in vain for and which he blamed the Main family for his father's death. Why as to Hyuuga Hiashi would called for him, he did not know.

"Neji. I need you to do something for me." Hiashi sighed. "In exchange, I will make the Cage Bird Seal on your forehead inactive."

"What!?" Neji gasped.

"I think you are ready to know the truth." Hiashi sighed placing a scroll in front of Neji, who picked the scroll up and read it. Hiashi wanted to tell the truth that his brother Hizashi died by choice, but the council and his own guilt kept him from telling Neji the truth.

"I-Is this real?" Neji asked, expecting the scroll to be fake. But, it was in his father's hand-writing...

"Yes... I am sorry that I haven't given it to you sooner, but I was afraid you might not accept in the past." Hiashi sighed. "I want you to protect my two daughters from both councils."

"What?" Neji asked in confusion.

"I do not wish either of my daughters to get into the conflicts I am currently with the Hyuuga and Konoha Council involving the second part of what I wish you to do." Hiashi looked out the window. "It involves Uzumaki Naruto."

".....Wasn't that the name of one of Hinata's classmates?" Neji asked, actually remembering the failing blond from his class as well. The blond was oddly put in the higher grade classes and forced to taking the Gennin Exams way too early.

"Yes. The Hyuuga council is for what the civilian side of the council is trying to do to Naruto and I rather the blond not be forced into this."

"Into what?" Neji asked, wondering why the council would want the blond.

"Marriage." Neji blushed, again, wondering why the council would want the blond to do that. "Naruto isn't human and has been living in Konoha pretending to be one till lately as she had been forced to expose her secret. She is an alien."

"Alien?... As in extraterritorial?" Neji asked, thinking Hiashi was drunk on something.

"Yes. Naruto's people crash on this planet a long time ago and hide in the shadow of our world while Naruto tried convincing them to interact with humans and going as far as pretending to be a human here in Konoha. She finally got them to agree, under some conditions which make it so some of the corrupted members of the council can't use the blond alien as a weapon or the other alien species they found which kind of caused Naruto's people to crash her by accident. However, the council does know it is possible to breed humans with Naruto's kind even when they are not organic, and wishes to use that to get their ways as Naruto is one of the few warriors of her people left." Hiashi explained while Neji reflected on what his uncle has said.

'So, the blond was an alien trying to learn of human culture and convince her people to trust humans.' Neji was shocked at how much free will to have taken to do that. 'Maybe I can also have the same will now.'

"However, all you have to help Naruto with is to keep the fan boys off her. The council is probably going to have a good amount of family members to try and woo her..." Hiashi sighed as Neji sweated. This made him wonder if a good portion of the Uchiha's fan club were actually at first told by their family to try to woo the Uchiha...

"I agree with this." Neji sighed.

"However, if you were to battle my daughter like possibly the Chûnin exams, do not go easy on her. Actually, I would like you to train her some if possible. Hanabi appears to be a better heir than Hinata, but that's because Hinata is caring and I was forced to crush her self-esteem. Alright?"

"I see..." Neji sighed. Hinata hardly had a spine and was very shy. But, at least she was a tolerable Main Family member he now didn't hate. "I will do my best."

"Now, come here, so I can do my part of the deal." Hiashi waved Neji to him and began to work on the seal.

* * *

Kakashi looked at his team with shock and confusion after all the missions were done with. Someone must have to done some kind of mind altering jutsu on his students as they had almost-Sasuke and Naruto still somewhat rivals-complete prefect teamwork. Sakura was now more focused on training than on Sasuke. Sasuke was more open, though seething about something other than revenge on his brother as Kakashi heard the raven muttering about a unicorn from the underworld. Whatever that means... And then, the major change-including creepy-in Naruto. Sure, Kakashi was glad Naruto added a lot more black to his outfit... However, the blond had become more dark and quiet, somehow keeping his normal humor... But it was like Naruto became more Sasuke like while Sasuke became just a little more Naruto...

"...NARUTO! Stop reading that book!!!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Sakura shouted at Naruto. Finally, something normal for this ninja team!

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked, the dark demeanor gone and replaced with confusion.

"Ever since you began reading that book, you haven't put it down much _and _you kind of get dark and scary when reading all the time... Especially staying quiet..." Sakura sighed while Sasuke nodded.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! It's just that's how I kind of get when getting into something I am serious about.... This book has wonderful incantations!" Naruto hummed while sticking his tongue out. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He made a mental note that the few books Naruto like, he reads like an Uchiha with a jutsu scroll-demanding, quiet, and dark...

"Hn.... You mean curses." Sasuke snorted, causing Naruto to glare at him.

'Nani? Curses?' Kakashi thought before Naruto pounced on Sasuke and they began fighting.

"Come on, you two, stop it." Sakura yanked the two teammates away from each other and both snorted, looking away from each other.

"...." Kakashi sighed in relief. At least some things were normal.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! I almost forgot!" Kakashi blinked as Naruto ran up to him. "Sakura and I moved, so you need to know where to find us!"

"Eh!?" Kakashi blinked in confusion. Did Sakura?... No, she was.

"We're staying at Sasuke's place since I got evicted from my apartment and Sakura and her parents aren't seeing eye to eye right now." Naruto grinned while Kakashi's eyes widen. Sasuke was letting his most annoying teammate and fangirl stay at his place. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and began rolling on the ground in laughter.

'....I just got p'wned by my own students.' Kakashi glared at his students as Sasuke was snickering and Sakura was also laughing. "Ha ha... That wasn't funny at all." Kakashi sighed. There went the teamwork side of what has happened.

"Yes, it was!" Naruto managed to stop laughing. "But, really, Sakura and I are staying at Sasuke's place."

"....Really?" Kakashi wondered what the three were eating to do that without killing each other. However, Kakashi recoiled as Naruto took off his hood to expose metal pieces replacing the blond's ears and thirteen wires hanging down from the back of his neck. He also watched as Naruto's eyes turned from normal blue to glowing orange. "What the!?"

"Don't worry. It took us two days to get used to Naruto's real appearance." Sakura sighed.

"....Real appearance?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll probably get the memo about it later." Naruto snickered. "So, are we dismissed or not?"

"..Yeah... Dismissed." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. He needed to talk to the Hokage about this.

"Well, that was fun!" Naruto chimed while her teammates looked at her, noticing she was eating something... One of her old shuriken.

"Naruto! Don't eat that!" Sakura shouted in anger.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked, confused before remembering the human diet. "Oh... I'm alright eating metal. It's like how you humans eat stuff with certain minerals and such to repair your bodies. Though, I don't know why I have this sudden craving to eat metal since I only get this kind of craving when my ship had damaged that couldn't be repaired by hand and it healed that way... Since my ship is totaled, I don't know why I am getting the craving now."

"Well.... Let us buy you some metal from a blacksmith... Because those old shuriken and kunai of yours are not even worth eating." Sasuke sighed. "But, do you know where Turbofox is?"

"I think she is at the compound... Why do you ask?" Naruto asked for Sasuke to point out Turbofox looking around the market with a bag. "Turbofox! What are you doing here?"

_"Hey, Naruto!"_ Turbofox chimed as the three Gennin walked up.

"I thought people couldn't understand you, so we decided to only come out with me?" Naruto sighed before Sakura and Sasuke sweated as the bot pulled out a small dry eraser board from its alchemic weapon, a bag made for battle and stores a lot of stuff in it.

~You can understand me now that I know how to write!~

"Oh! I see. You picked up the written language thanks to all the studying! Okay. Now that we don't have to worry about communication, you can go out when you like." Naruto chimed with a smiled while the Mini-con did a thumbs-up. "I'm glad you can go around with no problems... But, why are you in the market?" Naruto asked.

_"Looking around! There are so many interesting items here and I am curious of it all! This planet is amazing!" _Turbofox chimed, her light eyes doing the happy closed eyes.

"Er... Naruto..." Sakura sighed, just hearing beeps.

"She is looking around and such. Alright... Just don't spend too much ryou if you do some shopping." Naruto sighed. She finally got over her phobia of shopping, but didn't like it that much. Luckily, for her that is, the Hokage got the shops to treat her-even though they don't want to-her normally and such.

~Okay. Plus, I was buying just stuff to decorate the room you gave me.~ Turbofox wrote out so that Sakura and Sasuke know what her answer was.

"Okay. Well, let's have a break day, since we have been training hard." Naruto chimed.

"Really?" Sakura and Sasuke said with shock.

"Yeah. One or two days without training are fine. Actually, during free time, you can treat yourself to a nice treat as a mini-reward. It makes it easier to stay on track by doing it." Naruto explained. "You can do whatever you want. Do some little training on your own or try an alchemic recipe you want or even just relax."

"I see." Sasuke smirked, knowing what she was going to do... However, Sakura and Sasuke both took interest as they saw several of their classmates from back in the academy walking up to their blond hair teammate.

"Yo, Naruto! You want to go out with me?" One of the teenagers asked, causing Naruto to cock her head.

"No, don't go out with that loser! Go out with me!" Another boy shouted while Naruto looked at the boys in confusion as they all were asking her out.

"Uh.... What's going on?" Naruto asked her teammates who sweated.

"They are asking you out on a date." Sakura sighed, remembering how she used to do that to Sasuke when she still thought she was a he... Now, it was just an embarrassment to her as she found out how weak she used to be. At least now she figured out how to use chakra to strengthen her punches though still working on it. 'Maybe I can get a sensei that can help as Kakashi only taught us to tree walk...'

"So, they want to be my friends?" Both pre-teens sweated at the alien. They thought they already went over this with the blond alien.

"No. They want to be your girlfriend which is more than a friend." Sasuke explained to the confused aliens as Turbofox was just as confused.

"Oh... Then, sorry.... I do not wish to go out with you." Naruto sighed, rejecting all the boys.

"Ah! Why not!?" One teen asked.

"Well, I'm not interested in being someone's girlfriend right now." Naruto sighed, before getting surrounded by the boys.

"Come on, baby! Don't be so cold!"

"No! Go out with me!"

"Ah.... No... Sakura! Sasuke! Please help me out!" Naruto panicked as the guys were getting a little too close for comfort.

"Leave Naruto alone!" Sakura growled while Sasuke glared at the teenagers.

"Why? All we want is to Naruto's boyfriend." The teenage boys blinked when they happened to look at each other, Naruto as well as her Mini-con friend was grabbed by her two teammates and they were dragged off by said teammates. "Get them!!"

"Wait. So, we were right about Naruto and the villagers' treatment, but he is a she alien?" Kiba groaned, trying to take in what Nara Shikamaru was telling him. Sure, rumors have been going around as well as the leak of the fact the Kyuubi was sealed inside the blond thanks to one shop owner getting arrested for treating Naruto badly after getting the warning along with a few other shop owners on the strict hit with what they were doing. However, there was no way Naruto, the deadlast of the academy, was an alien! Let alone a girl, though he looked girly. "That cannot be possible. If that is true, then Sasuke's a girl!"

"I couldn't believe, too, till I saw what Naruto really looks like while she was showing around a robot around Konoha." Ino sighed,

"A robot? Pffh." Kiba laughed. "There is no way a robot is here in Konoha." Kiba sighed before his eyes widen as seeing Sakura and Sasuke run up, dragging a different looking Naruto-clearly alien-along with a robot. "Wha? How? Eh?" The Inuzuka suffered from brain shut down as Team Seven hid behind some trash cans.

"Hey!" Both Team Eight and Ten saw the mob of boys run up. "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Went that way." Shino pointed towards a wrong direction and the boys ran that way. After a few minutes, the team plus robot came out of hiding.

"Naruto.... You just had to get a fan club..." Sakura sighed.

"....How?" Naruto sighed before realizing how. "....Er... Stupid council! Okay, I take back what I thought about Konoha's council. They're worse than my people's council!"

"...N-Naruto!" Hinata gasped at seeing the wires out of the back out the blond's neck.

"ACK!!!" Naruto shivered as Hinata touched the end of one of the wires. "Don't do that!"

"S-S-Sorry..." Hinata squeaked in fright at Naruto's outburst.

"... No, I'm sorry.." Naruto sighed. "It's just creepy when someone touches my wires at the ends... Probably because they are for gathering information and such and have sensitive connections on the end."

"O-Okay.. This has to be a prank.." Kiba laughed nervously. "Naruto, drop the illusion!"

"No... I don't have an illusion on. This is what I really look like." Naruto sighed, a little sad of her tail was gone at the mention of illusions... She missed the crystal tied on fuzzball tail that was her magic weapon/main computer to help with her ship.

"Oh...." Kiba hit the ground, out cold with foam coming out of his mouth.

"...I was expecting that from you, Hinata..." Shino sighed as the nervous Hyuuga nodded, amazed she hadn't fainted herself as Naruto went from her crush to role model when she found out Naruto was a girl.

"Thanks for getting that mob off Naruto's butt." Sasuke sighed. "But, now we have to watch out for Naruto's and my fan club."

"Sucks for you, Uchiha." Shikamaru sighed, glad he didn't have to deal with troublesome fangirls. "So, you are really an alien, Naruto?"

"An alien robot to be exact... One that is so close to humans, I'm basically a metallic cousin..." Naruto sighed when Turbofox beeped madly, so fast not even Naruto didn't catch all what the robot said. However, she caught what the Mini-con. "Oh, sorry... This is Turbofox. She's from a different planet than mine, but we believe her kind and mine are possibly cousins in a sense. So, she is staying with me since I am the only one who can understand her."

"So, Naruto! You're a girl!" Ino chimed while grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Er.... Yeah..." Naruto sighed.

"So, you want to hang out, friend!" Ino squeaked. 'And I am another step closer to being with Sasuke.'

"Get your hands off of Naruto, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at the blond.

"Why, forehead-girl?" Ino stuck her tongue out at the pink hair pre-teen. "I bet Naruto would rather have me as a friend than you!"

"Take that back, Pig!" Ino and Sakura began pulling on the blond.

"Ow! Not the wires!" Naruto cried while the other Gennin plus alien robot known as Mini-con sweated or beeped in worry for Turbofox as she didn't have sweat glands.

"... Well, you got a lot of new problems, Sasuke." Shikamaru sighed while Sasuke only groaned. "But, you fixed the team problems, right?"

"Yeah.... We fixed it together." Sasuke sighed. "Though, now I have Sakura and Naruto crashing at my place."

"How?" Akimichi Chouji asked.

"Naruto was evicted from his apartment several days before we tried fixing the problems and Sakura and her parents don't see eye to eye about Naruto." Sasuke sighed while the pre-teens and teens nodded.

"Adults can be so stupid sometimes."

"True... Maybe that's why none of Naruto's kind never age past twelve to eighteen in appearance-wise.... Even being the oldest of her kind, Naruto sometimes see things better than most adults younger than her." Sasuke sighed.

".....How old is Naruto?" Shino asked, a bit interested.

"She can't exactly remember and just told the council 80 billion years old." Sasuke sighed.

"....You're joking, right?" Chouji asked.

"...No... Naruto landed on this planet way before humans were on it around thousands, possible millions of years ago... So, being that old isn't so far off now that I think about it since she is a very old model of her people. The newest models, she says, look more human and such as they evolved to our world, not hers." Sasuke sweated as Naruto ran with Ino and Sakura after her along with Turbofox, who was trying to stop the violence. "But, it does make me wonder what Naruto's planet was like.... I remember she said it didn't have a sun."

"Yeah, but Naruto sure has a lot a problems, either being human, demon, or alien." Shikamaru sighed.

"...... Hey, where is the ship Naruto's people came on, then?" Shino asked.

"Don't know... But, Naruto said the ship was totaled... We'll probably never see it... Excuse me, but I have some 'training' to do." Sasuke sighed while walking away, leaving the three Gennin to deal with the still unconscious Kiba.

"...... Cold water?" Shikamaru suggested while Chouji and Shino smirked.

* * *

-Decepticon Base, Moon Orbiting Earth-

"Starscream, what are you doing?" A tank like Transformer known as Demolisher asked the jet Transformer Starscream, who was looking at the damaged Mini-con ship half the Decepticons made their base in.

".....Nothing..." Starscream grimaced at the melted metal on the haul. He knew this metal wasn't any Cybertron metals or Earth metals. 'But, why would this metal be here?'

"Uh.... Starscream?" Demolisher waved his hand in front of the jet Transformer's face to soon find himself on the floor on his back.

"Hah hah! We got a fight on our hands!" A helicopter Transformer laughed.

"Shut up, Cyclonus." Starscream growled. "Leave me alone."

"So-"

"What are you all doing?" The larger tank Transformers that was the Decepticon leader called Megatron growled while walking up to his subordinates. "There are many Mini-cons we need to get before the Auto-bots get their hands on them. Yet, here, you all are, messing around. I should have you all metaled down into scrap metal." Megatron snorted.

"We were doing repairs, but Starscream-"

"I don't want to have your pitiful excuses, Demolisher!" Megatron shouted before turning to Starstream. "Starstream, you have any excuses for slacking off?"

"....Something hit the Mini-con ship before it hit this moon." Starscream sighed while all three other Decepticons looked at him. "This metal melted on the haul isn't either Cybertronian or Earth metal." Starscream pointed at the melted metal.

"What do you mean, Starscream?" Cyclonus asked before reaching to touch the metal. "It's-" The unknown metal began to move and leapt off the haul. "Holy Primus! What the slag!!? Moving metal!?" More metal came off and collected together... to form a gold fur creature that was very adorable with a metal looking crystal on its face and orange glowing eyes, but a small black shining line of something was in its back

"....What, in the name of Primus, is _that_?" Megatron growled as the creature cocked it head at them.

"Aw! It's kinda of cute!" Cyclonus cooed while leaning down and pointing at the creature. "Hey, little fellow, what-" Cyclonus stopped right when the creature sniffed his finger and took a bite out of it. ".....It.... Eats.....Metal..... Please...Don't eat me..." Cyclonus sheepishly laughed while the creature shivered and hacked up the metal that was from Cyclonus's finger.

"Meow!" The creature hissed before it got encased in a ball of purple sparking energy. "HISS!!!" The creature hissed at Megatron who frowned.

"What is this creature?" Megatron asked.

"Don't know. I never had seen anything like this." Demolisher sighed while Cyclonus cried from the pain from his finger. Suddenly, the creature warped out of the sphere and back on the ground. "It can warp!?" The creature then saw Starscream and ran to him and jumped and, somehow, fazed through the cockpit windshield on his chest.

"Get it out!" Starscream shouted in a panic, like any Transformer-Auto-bot or Decepticon-would do when some metal eating creature jumps into his or her body.

"Hold still... Huh?" Megatron blinked as the cockpit on Starscream glowed and disappeared. "That can't be good..."

"What do you mean by that!?" Starstream shouted before his body glowed and he gripped his head in pain.

_"Shot! Where did that ship come from!? Everyone prepare for impa-AIIIEE!!"_Starscream had flashes of images of the Mini-con ship Exodus hitting a large shadow of what appeared to be a ship, Mini-con panels falling towards an Earth looking planet with the other ship, and the images of a strange human being electrocuted by the wire connected to them before his processor over loaded and he went off-line.

"....Starstream?..." Starscream groaned at as his processor felt like metal slag.

"Can that even be Starscream?" Starscream recognized the voice, though it sounded louder and making his head ache even more.

"Shut it, Cyclonus..." Starstream sat up, rubbing his face, failing to noticed some major changes. "Anyone had seen the ship that hit me?" Starscream asked, his head feeling like it literally was hit by an Auto-bot fighter ship which once he almost found out how much it hurts to get hit by one. Starscreams vision sensors came back online and he noticed everything looked a lot bigger.

"Starscream, is that you?" Starscream looked towards Megatron's voice as he never heard such confused shock from the Decepticon leader only to find himself having to look up to see Demolisher, Cyclonus, and Megatron have become much bigger.

"...Slag.... What happened to you?" Starscream asked. "You're huge!"

"Er... Starscream... We are normal size... You... Er... Shrank." Demolisher tried to explain while Starscream raised an eyebrow... Wait? Eyebrow? Starscream looked at a part of the metal haul that was somewhat reflective. His expression was of utter shock and horror as he saw what his "new form" was.

He looked almost like a human. He was around the age of the humans, though maybe a little older, with long, spiky red hair as his new skin was pale with a red coat which had the Decepticon logo on the back without sleeves to expose white body suit of sorts with matching red and white pants with black markings and boots. There was joint lines on the elbows and knees as he noticed metal on the back of his neck while his eyes, even though had whites like a human, his glowing orange eyes showed he was not a fleshy like the metal lines going down from his eyes and chin. Orange glass like substance was on the sides of his head like horns near his eyes. Starscream reacted like any Decepticon would have after losing many notches in her or her height.

"WHAT THE SLAG HAPPEN TO MY BODY!?" Starscream shouted only for all the still normal Decepticons to cover their ears from the sheer loudness of the scream.

"Yesh! They could have probably have probably heard that back to Cybertron!" Cyclonus growled. "But, this is funny! Starscream turned into one of those squishys on that planet below!" A vein popped up on Starstreams forehead. "Now, he is useless in battle!"

"Agh! Shut up!!" Starscream yelled for a slight flash of orange energy to appear around Cyclous's legs before the leg moved violently and caused the helicopter robot to hit the floor. "......Er......How did that happen?"

"...Mmm... I have no idea.... But, Cyclonus is right, you are not fit to battle in that form... But, not useless." Megatron smirked. "However, it's best stay at the base till we figure out exactly what happen. No need for you to go offline because getting squished by either Auto-bots or us." Starscream gritted his teeth in fury.

"I can still fight!!! I'm a flying fighter, and not matter what, I will fight. I don't care if I have to beg or say 'Please'-"

Battle/Vehicle Form. Stand-by... Ready.... Set Up...

"EH!?" Starscream recoiled as the white, red, and black crystal with an orange sphere in the middle of it in the form of some kind of metal jet wing insignia on the headband on her forehead-which was keeping his long bangs out of his eyes-glowed. "What the slag!?" A large orange circle of light with strange diagrams in the forms of lines and circles appeared underneath him. The circle went up and in a flash Starscream was back to his original form with one little change. His left hand had an orange orb with strange markings on the back of it.

"......That is creepy..." Cyclonus sighed as Starscream was just glad to have his body back. "But, Starscream actually say he would beg-"

"Shut it, Cyclonus or I'll cut you till electricity comes-"

Spell Stand-by-Lightning Lancer. Full Auto-Fire.

A yellow, but much smaller diagram circle appeared before Starscream and then went to launching bolts of lightning to Cyclonus and knocking laughing helicopter though the haul. All the Decepticons looked at the hole where Cyclonus's foot was twitching at in view.

"...Starscream.... Try to do that again..." Megatron smirked at the new "upgrade" his subordinate has gotten, liking it.

-Couple of hours later-

"....I'm on empty..." Starscream lay across one of the scanner, back in the humanoid form. The Decepticons found Starscream didn't exact known how to get his new upgrades to work and he could only stay in Transformer form for a limited amount time, though vehicle mode helps it stay longer. At least they now knew what the humanoid form was for... It was a recharging form of sorts.

"Until we figure out how to get those upgrades to work, avoid saying... Certain words." Megatron sighed, getting repairs to his arm where it got zapped by a large bolt of lightning. 'Good thing no Mini-cons woke up right now... However, I did not know words could be powerful…' Megatron made a mental note to later go out and think over what to do with Starscream. "Rest up, Starscream, because I expect to see you on the battlefield as we at least figure out who you get to Transformer form back." Starscream just did a weak thumbs-up to show he heard as he was too tired to even speak and even passed out snoring after doing that. "You two, repair the ship." Cyclonus and Demolisher didn't say a word as Megatron was a little agitated. Megetron walked out of the ship and stared at the stars.

'..... Next time, Starscream is practicing outside the base.' Megatron growled to himself for forgetting to let Starscream outside _before _trying to summon powerful attacks. He probably guess the Auto-bots don't have to deal with such problems.

-Auto-bot Base, Earth-

"Hey, Slag.... I got a nice tasty bar for you!" Hot Shot chimed while holding a bar of metal in front of one of the "cabbit" holes in the base. Luckily, they found the little creature wasn't fond of eating Cybertronian metal, but Hot Shot still had to catch it.

"Mew?" The cabbit saw the bar and latched to it.

"Ha! Got-!" The cabbit ate through most the bar before hopping back into the hole. "I don't got ya... Slag! What does it take to catch a little creature that eats metal!?!"

"What is Hotshot doing?" A crane trunk Transformer known as Smokescreen asked his new human friends.

"Trying to catch an alien cabbit that can eat metal." Carlos said with a sigh. "So, far, no luck for him." All the humans chuckled, confusing Smokescreen.

* * *

Naruto sat on the roof of her "Team's" house while looking at the stars.

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked while Sasuke and she along with Turbofox wall walked onto the roof. They taught Turbofox the technique out of curiosity and found the Mini-con could do jutsu as well, copying Naruto's Kage Bushin no Jutsu with ease.

"Are you looking at your planet?" Sasuke asked before all three noticed Naruto's frown.

"No... My planet is long gone.... I'm just looking at the stars... They are always changing slowly." Naruto sighed with a smile. "I always keep updating my inner map of space the best I can just in case."

"Oh... So, do you ever get home sick?" Sakura asked.

"Sometimes... But, Konoha is my new home and will always be as long as I protect it." Naruto grinned. "Even if my people refused to complete the deal. I prefer humans over my kind anyways... You guys are a lot more interesting than them and I might finally die before my comrades... Hopefully way when you two are pretty old."

"Don't-"

"Don't worry about it. Just a joke I can say as I have out lived a lot of other models." Naruto sighed. "There is no way I am not going to die anytime soon."

"You better not. If you do, I will kill you again." Sakura growled.

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." Naruto sheepishly laughed. "But, Turbofox... What about you? Don't you miss, Cybertron?"

"......No...." Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at the Mini-con in shock as she had spoken in human. ".....I..... Like..... It..... Here?"

"You can speak!?" Naruto shouted in shock.

_"I'm trying hard to be able to..."_ Turbofox beeped with her light eyes closed in annoyance.

"Oh, wow! That's good! We'll help you out so you can speak in human language!" Naruto shouted while standing up, but she tripped and fell off the roof.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"....I'm okay... Or at least I will be once I stop seeing stars..." Naruto moaned as her eyes were crossed while getting up of the bushes the fell into. She just had bad luck like this, so she was used to it.

"..... Naruto... You're such a klutz..." Sasuke sighed while Sakura sweated. They actually were wondering how the blond had managed to live to 80 billion years. 'She is one lucky person.' Both Gennin thought while sighing, confusing Turbofox who just cocked her head trying to figure out why the two humans were sighing.

'Humans are confusing... Even more than what Naruto is.' Turbofox thought before getting off the roof. It was time for a stasis sleep anyways and she wasn't in the mode to watch her friends' antics. Turbofox was hopeful that things might finally start to calm down a little bit....

* * *

Yeah, I found out I had an extra day of vacation and finished this chapter, so I decided to post it. But, I know over a hundred people have checked my story out-cough traffic option on my account cough-yet not one review! I don't care if I get a little critics, those are what I want along with some answers from my poll of to make Otakus on intertube chapters. So, I'll add another poll to hopefully finally get some reviews before the intertube chapter!

Have the Transformers appear first in Naruto's world or have Naruto and some ninja end up on Earth? You're choice as I have both route in my head. Chapter four will also begin the Chunin-hate how I can use letter markings on the internet word...-exams and focus more on Naruto for a little bit longer before the Transformers come in. However, depending on which of the two routes you choose will lead to a very interesting end for the Chunin exams or a major delay in them. Till then Review and Roll Out!.... Sorry... Couldn't resist.

Next Chapter-Visitors, Spandex Horrors, and the Exams Begin!....And a mystery newcomer for the Auto-bots!


	5. Interlube 1Notice! Please Read!

Interlube #1-Notice! Please Read!!

Disclaimer-I own nothing-Do not go away till you completely read this.

Alright. This is the first Interlube-I misspelled it before, proving even AP students can misspell. It's basically a break with a memo and-if you vote for it-with Otaku or outtakes related to the story...

WHICH I AM NOT UPDATING TILL I GET TWENTY REVIEWS-not including the lovely one I have gotten... Don't stop reading because I am not done

Why?... I need some answers. Here are the following questions and use the word or beginning letter of each codeword so I can easily collect up the results.

MAIN-The one I am really after. Have the Transformers go to Gaia(Naruto and gang world) first or have Naruto and others end up on Earth first. This is not a fanservice, but I can't choose as I havve both ways fleshed out and I can't choose which!- So, help me before I have both a brain brust and writer's block. Don't worry, chapter four is ready to go up, but chapter five is where the trouble is at with this. So, everyone please answer this one at least.

The other two are optional...

FIRST-Do you want me to put otaku, or outtakes in English, in these Interlube chapters. First, the Interlubes are actually part memo and part explaintion. For example, if someone is a little confused about something, they can put it up and the reviews and I will answer it in a speical form of entertainment much like the speical explaintions on the end of some anime like Naruto and it's connecting series. I will try to answer most questions without giving away any spoiliers if possible. This one has more time as the next Interlube isn't till several chapters away. Now, for the Otaku, I have posted five underneath this message for you to sample and enjoy.

SECOND-This is clearly optional. I might draw up what some pictures based off this story including Naruto's new form, Sakura and Sasuke in later chapters, and humaniod Starscream. I can't draw robots well yet, so don't ask for any Transformers unless you speical request a Transformer in human form for just fun. If you want me to post them on my profile, tell me and I might deliver if I have the time as I will have to get to the scanner and that thing does not like me so well when trying to scan things into the computer for such stuff. TT-TT

Now, with that is over with, please enjoy the five quick little pieces underneath relating to this story, but didn't make it into the chapters.

* * *

-Otaku!-Otaku!-Otaku Alert!

Otaku #1- "Naruto's Body"

"Hey, Naruto... I want to know something..." Uchiha Sasuke sighed as Sakura and she looked over Naruto's body as Sakura forced the blond to wear one of her nighties. The blond was wearing a pink top a little small on her with shorts. Both humans noticed Naruto had a skinny waist, wide shoulders, long legs proportional to her short stature, giving her a pretty appearance, but she had her breasts still strapped down with bandages.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, blinking in confusion. She already explained a good bit about herself.

"Why do you still have your chest bandaged?" Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Agh! It's because they don't fit this body! My body is so weird!" Naruto groaned in utter embarrassment and such.

"Weird?" Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a look before grinning evilly.

"W-What are you two doing?" Naruto sweated while Sakura and Sasuke moved closer.

"Get her!" Sakura chimed while Sasuke and she dog piled the alien blond.

"Hey! Stop! Don't-"

-RIP!-

"Eep!" Naruto gasped as her bandages on her chest and the nightie barely covered the blond's large rack when it sprang forth. "Sakura! Sasuke! Do you know how hard it is to strap these!?" Naruto blushed, holding the nightie top down to make sure the top kept her chest covered.

"...Wow...." Sasuke said while both Sakura and her eyes were wide with shock.

'She has more in the T & A department than I could have ever dream for!' Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time, amazed at the sex appeal Naruto had. It was a good thing the blond hid as a boy or she would have had a lot of fanboys.

"Agh! My body is so weird!! I can tell you both can think that, too! It's the same emotions from the Hokage who helped me out!" Naruto comically cried. "All my people think it is weird, too! We are all supposed to be more like children, but my body is freaky!"

'Er..... Maybe Naruto's kind have no idea what the word "sexy" means.....' Both pre-teens sweated as the blond panicked while digging in her bag to grab a roll of bandages and ran to the bathroom to restrap her chest. 'But, it does make me wonder why the heck all of Naruto's kind look like kids?' Both humans sweated at a possible reason and it kind of crept them out.

"... Aw... Much better." Naruto sighed while coming out of the bathroom with a nearly flat chest again. Naruto, however, noticed the pale faces of her teammates. "Hey... What's wrong?"

"Er..... You said your entire kind look like kids."

"Kid is a baby goat... I mean, human children." Naruto sighed while Sakura and Sasuke sweated. "But, it is mainly to keep our minds flexible and bodies nimble... Plus, all we know about our creator is that it's a she and she used her body to form our planet." Naruto explained while Sakura and Sasuke sighed in releif.... And, here they were beginning to think Naruto's creator was a pedophile, but her creator was really a mother who never wants her kids to ever fully grow-up.

'But, it is still somewhat odd that she has a better body than me when she dressed like a boy perfectly!' Both humans' head dropped, confusing the alien in the room as to why they were suddenly sad and disappointed.

* * *

Otaku #2- "Flying Naruto and Cats!!?"

"....Holy... This isn't a mission, but a living nightmare..." Sakura sighed as all of Team Seven looked up at the tree that was their mission.... Which was to get a cat out of a tree, but actually it was filled with cats of which they had to get down and take them to the pound as they are strays.

".....They are just going to scratch us when we try to take them down..." Sasuke sighed while Kakashi began reading his book, quite glad it was his students were doing and not him.

"Here kitty, kitty." Sakura and Sasuke, as Kakashi wasn't paying attention, jaws dropped as Naruto was floating in the air next to the tree. "Hey!" All the cats looked at her and Naruto sweated in fear as she saw all of them in the pouncing position, which she was very used to it from the evil Tora. "Er.... Nice kitties...."

"MEOW!!!"

"ACK!!!"

"Ow..." Both of Naruto's teammates flinched as Naruto hit the ground hard and all the cats were purring on her.

"What the?" Kakashi finally looked up to find all the cats were now on Naruto instead of in the tree. "...How did that happen?" Kakashi asked.

"....Naruto flew..."

"Eh?" Kakashi blinked before dropping it as he was at a good part in his book. "Oh, well... Get the cats to the shelter now."

'..... If we can get the cats off of Naruto first!' Both humans thought, hoping Naruto's kind did not need air as the blond was swamped by the cats.

* * *

Otaku #3- "Transformers and Small Alien Creatures Don't Mix"

"Come here, you little slag!" Hot Shot shouted while chasing the cabbit that hatched in the base a few days ago.

"Meow!" The cat-rabbit mix looking creature stuck its tongue at Hot Shot before going around the corner.

"You are not getting away!" Hot Shot growled and reached down to grab the cabbit before it reaches its hole.

WHAMP!

"Ow....." Hot Shot groaned, rubbing his head as the cabbit escaped into the hole. "Uh-oh..." Hot Shot noticed the dent he made in the wall.

"Hot Shot...." Hot Shot turned around to see a very angry Red Alert.

"I-I was trying to catch that stupid-"

"Thanks no excuse to go around and running into delicate equipment." Red Alert began to lecture the yellow Transformer while the cabbit snickered in the safety of the metal walls like a mouse.

* * *

Otaku #4- "Why Naruto?"

"I can't believe my parents are telling me to date Naruto!" A Konoha academy student who failed the second Genin exam shouted in anger.

"Yeah... Before it was stay away, now its date.... Maybe it's because Naruto is a girl." Another teen boy sighs.

"True, but Naruto is so plain..." Another boy sighed as they all realized other than the pranks and loud mouth, Naruto wasn't really special.

"Naruto! Come on! We got to get some supplies!" The group of boys meeting about their parents' wants looked up to see Naruto running up to Sakura.

"Sorry, some of my 'friends' wanted to play with me." Naruto smiled and the boys became silent.

'She... is so CUTE!' All of the boys thought as Naruto some reason looked adorable with her hair longer and petite body. 'For once, our parents might be onto something! Who needs sex appeal when Naruto is so cute!?' All of them began to plan how to win the cute blond over.

"Friends?" Sakura asked, looking at the blond with confusion.

"Yeah, the Wood Mana-Dour and Fairy-wanted to play poker with me again." Naruto chimed while Sakura sweated. "They even wanted to bet their sake!"

'...Maybe if we past a casino, we need to let Naruto play in there.' Sakura sighed as Sasuke and she found out Naruto has some strange luck when it comes to gambling.

* * *

Otaku #5- "Starscream's Form"

"Hah! Starscream is so tiny!" Cyclonus laughed while Starscream's face was turning red with anger at the laughing Transformer that kept taunting him.

"Cyclonus, shut your mouth." Megatron growled, also becoming annoyed at Cyclonus.

"Ha ha! Sorry, but this is just hilarious! The mighty Starscream is a little, tiny human with no powers... Well, except for those small energy abilities. But, even he is useless because-"

"SHUT IT!" Starscream shouted while kicking a scanner that was broken and it launched at Cyclonus's head.

"Ack!" Cyclonus ducked for the scanner to hit Megatron. "Er.... See what you did, Starscream!?" Cyclonus shouted, but Starscream, who was shocked, turned around and whistled with his hands in his pockets like he seen several humans do before when they were in trouble, but trying to act innocent. "Are you-"

"Cyclonus, I do thank you for helping us discover Starscream still at least has strength in his form, but I believe it was you who were taunting him in the first place!" Megatron yelled at Cyclonus.

"But, Star-" Cyclonus found the human Starscream had escaped the rage of Megatron by sneaking through a hole in the base wall. "Uh-oh...."Cyclonus shivered in fear as Megatron was boiling mad with a dent in his forehead.

"Hn... At least there is one benefit for this body, and it's stealth." Starscream sighed while moving through the holes in the base thanks to the base was made out of the crashed portion of the Mini-con base on the moon. 'But, who knew I could pack such a punch in a little body like this! Makes me wonder how strong humans could be if they weren't so lazy...' Starscream sweated at the thought of organic humans being just as strong as him over taking the Decepticons before shaking his head. 'Nah... Humans probably can't get this strong anyways....'


	6. Chapter 4

Ch.4 "Chûnin Exams-Part 1: New Allies and Enemies!"

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

I decided to post this chapter, but I want twenty reviews before I post five as the big question I need answered is:

Do you want Naruto and gang to go to earth first or Transformers to Gaia which is Naruto and gang's home?

So far, got two votes for the first one. Now please review after enjoying this chapter.

"'Normal'"

_"Mini-con/Flashback"_

**"'Demon/Really Anger'"**

"Naruto's alien tongue/magic devices"

* * *

"Alright. You are dismissed." Kakashi sighed, never looking up from his Icha Icha Paradaisu(Japanese title) as he dismissed his students after their latest missions. Kakashi finally got the fact Naruto was an alien wrapped around his head when he went and talked to the Hokage. At least it explained a lot of odd things the sliver hair Jônin noticed with the blond. Though, he was still shocked his team, which was originally maybe the worst possible team, was working together quite well. Yet, Sasuke and Naruto still fought.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked up to notice a bird and smirked. It already was that time.

"Okay! I guess today can be a break day." Naruto sighed as Kakashi disappeared in a whirlpool of leaves, which the team was used to... Kakashi was useless as a trainer and sensei as he was lazy.

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted while Sakura and Naruto glared at her.

"Er.... Sasuke, how much longer are you-"

"Not until I am ready." Sasuke snapped at the blond.

"....But.... When is when you are ready?" Naruto groaned. It was enough that she had a fan club, but Sasuke can easily dropped her fan club by telling the truth.

"....." Sasuke looked away, blushing slightly.

"Come on, Sasuke. It's about time to stop acting. If you like, Naruto and I will make you some new clothes to match your alchemic weapon?" Sakura sighed, wanting Sasuke to be herself... Not the jerk-she finally realized what Sasuke used to really be like while she was a fangirl-boy fangirls loved. Sasuke was actually a pretty good person, just not real social.

"... No...." Sasuke began to walk away, but Sakura and Naruto followed her. "Leave me alone about it..."

"No way!" Both growled before Sasuke fled and went around the corner... For Sakura and Naruto too lose the raven and shocked Turbofox, who was out and about delivering the alchemic goods the three Genin and Mini-con had made. Though the Mini-con was still trying to learn to speak, she could at least communicate with her eraser board.

"Turbofox, have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked, but the Mini-con shook her head. "Great... Hey, Sa-" Both aliens sweated as Sakura was depressed at losing Sasuke's trail. Naruto had to guess since she could escape both Ino and Sakura's attempts to "girl-a-fy" Naruto, Sakura wanted Sasuke to become a little more girly. Naruto just wanted Sasuke to drop the act as she found herself a lot better when she dropped her act.

"Come on, Turbofox... Let's leave Sakura alone." Naruto sighed.

_"Yeah.... She can be scary at times."_ Turbofox shivered, remembering when she accidentally got on Sakura's bad side... Her anger could probably scare most Decepticons, including Megetron!

"Agree." Naruto then noticed a rock behind Turbofox and herslef.... A rock that happens to be a rectangle with front eye holes. "Oh, come on! Hint! No rock looks like a box with eye holes!" Naruto sighed while Konohamaru and his two friends Moegi and Udon came out from underneath the box.

"Leave it to the man I have acknowledged as being almost my equal! Your skills rival my own!" Konohamaru shouted.

"Oh, you guys." Naruto sighed. "What's up with the goggles?"

"You're our idol, so we're copying the style you used to wear!" Konohamaru giggled, showing off the copies of Naruto's goggles from the academy day.

"...Okay..." Naruto sighed.

"WHAT!? What does that mean!? You're suddenly too cool for school!" Konohamaru roared in anger.

"...So, what do you guys want?" Naruto asked, but alright knew what the three wanted.

"Come with us, Boss! We'll show you!" Moegi shouted.

"Nah.... I was thinking of doing some studying today." Naruto sighed. She found this lovely book filled with all sorts of incantations.

"But, you promised to play ninja with us!!!" All three shouted.

"Oh? Was that today?" Naruto asked. She discovered her Kage Bushin no Jutsu work with training and had been free to do a lot more stuff than her teammates... However, they discovered Naruto kind of needed to do it as it took a lot more to get her chakra down to train it in control and increase it. However, back to the present, Naruto knew if she played with the students, they would take up her entire day.

Then Naruto felt killer intent. "So... Just what is a ninja doing 'playing ninja.' hmm?" Naruto, as well as Turbofox who sensed it, shivered as Sakura glared at the blond. Sakura was annoyed as she wanted to get Sasuke to be a little more girly since Naruto clearly didn't want to be girly.

"Hey, big guy, who's the babe?" Konohamaru asked, having yet to get the news of Naruto being a girl. Naruto was too busy grinning sheepishly to answer Konohamaru as she was praying Sakura wasn't in the mood to disassemble her. '....That chick is eying the boss as if she would want to kill him and devour his corpse.' Konohamaru thought hard before having an idea. "Hey, big guy, seeing as how smart and suave you are..."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as Konohamaru yanked on her sleeve.

"The hottie.... I can tell... You and she are... You know!" Konohamaru chimed while holding out his little finger which both Genin saw, but had two completely different ideas. Naruto happened to believe the sign meant friends.

"Oh, yeah... You guys catch on fast." Naruto grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. However, Sakura, forgetting Naruto was still an alien learning about humans, knew the real meaning was being lovers.

**"WRONG!!!"** Sakura shouted, punching Naruto hard enough to cause the alien to slam into a fence. She growled as the human children and Mini-con went to Naruto's aid.

"You're our leader! You can't die!" Konohamaru shouted while trying to help Naruto up. "You total witch!"

-WHAMP-WHAMP-WHAMP-

"Konohamaru! Are you alright!?" Udon asked while Konohamaru and Naruto was laying on the ground in pain.

"Yesh! That board-browed, firebreathing hag! Is she even a real female!?" Konohamaru shouted while Naruto froze in fear as Sakura, who was walking away, froze.

**".......You say something?"** Sakura evilly smirked, in Inner Sakura mode.

"RUN!!" Naruto shouted as Turbofox, the three kids, and she ran as Sakura ran after them. However, they stopped when Konohamaru ran into someone... A person wearing dark jumpsuit of sorts, some kind of purple make-up, and with some kind of bandaged-up object on his back. A girl with four short ponytail, wearing a very light purple dress with a lot of mesh on the shoulders and legs, and with a large fan on her back was standing next to the older boy.

"That's gotta smart." Konohamaru yelped as the unknown boy lifted him up by his scarf. "That hurt, snotface!"

"Konohamaru!" Konohamaru's friends shouted while Naruto noticed the two older humans' headbands.

"Knock it off." The girl sighed in annoyance. "You're gonna get it as it is!"

"It was my fault. I was fooling around..." Sakura, all anger gone, was in a panic. 'Who are these people?'

"You're from Sand, correct?" Naruto asked as Sakura looked at Naruto.

'They're foreigners!?' Sakura thought in shock as she also saw the hourglass like symbol on their headbands.

"Yeah... You must be Konoha Genin?" The now known Sand ninja asked.

"Correct, but you must know you are holding the Third Hokage's grandson." The older boy blinked as Naruto had disappeared and then heard the blond's voice behind him, very close. "If you are here for the Chûnin exams, threatening the Hokage's Grandson is maybe the worst way to make a first impression." The Sand-nin turned around to find the blond behind him. "But, another way to make a first impression is to try and hurt my friend." Naruto gave one of her mad, actually real smiles, which she found creped her friends out so she kept to fake grins, smile at the ninja, that caused both Sand-nin to recoil. "Could you please put Konohamaru down?"

"Hn." The Sand-nin guessed Naruto was bluffing. "You're starting to annoy me. First off, I'm allergic to 'shrimp!'" The Sand-nin snorted while forming a fist. "Bad enough that you're a short little kid... You're disrespecting your elders! You-"

"Actually, I'm older than all Konoha villagers' ages added together." Naruto sighed while both Sand-nin sweated. "So, technically, you're the one disrespecting elders... One of the few things I kind don't like about humans."

"Naruto, you do the same thing." Sakura sighed

"But, technically all humans are younger than me as well as the rest of my kind, so there isn't exactly anyone older than me to disrespect." Naruto sighed.

".... Er... So, what! I'm going to still hurt this shrimp!" The male Sand-nin smirked while his female companion sighed.

"I... will not be held responsible for this..." The female Sand-nin sighed.

"Heh! I'll finish off the little shrimp before getting to the jumbo shrimp over there!"

-Whack!-

"Ugh!" The Sand-nin gripped where a rock hit him and he happened to drop Konohamaru.

"Tell me... What are you guys doing here in our village?" Sasuke asked while sitting in a tree with some rocks in hand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura chimed at the help from her teammate.

"Sasuke, it's also a bad first impression to hit a foreigner visiting our village." Naruto sighed. "And, though I can never tell when you humans choose to do it except twice a year, they are probably here for the Chûnin exams."

* * *

-Hokage Tower-

The usually lively Hokage Tower was quiet except for the job of Jônin and Chûnin in a meeting room with the Third Hokage. It was time for the Chûnin Exams.

"Now, then... We would like to know if you have any Genin you recommend for the Chûnin exams, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma?" While the Hokage was explaining the requirements, Iruka was in the crowd, believing it was too soon for all his students. "You may begin, Kakashi."

"Team Seven, led by Kakashi, consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Hatake, that all three of them are ready for the Chûnin selection exam." Kakashi sighed while Iruka gasped in shock.

"Team Eight, led by Kurenai, consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. I vow upon my own clan, the Yuhi, that all three are ready for the Chûnin selection exam." Yuhi Kurenai sighed.

"Team Ten, led by Asuma, consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. I vow upon my clan, the Sarutobi, that all three are also ready for the Chûnin selections exams." Asuma with boredom said with a cigarette in his mouth. 'Stupid official stuff...'

"How unusual for you all to have-"

"Just a moment!" Iruka shouted.

"Yes, Iruka?"

"Forgive me, but all nine of those students called up were once my students. They all maybe skilled, but this is way too soon for them to do this!" Iruka shouted. "You'll just destroy them!"

"Well, they are now our students, Iruka-san." Kakashi sighed while looking at the scar nose Chûnin. "Though, if my team kept the way they were before Naruto's secrets were found out, I would have refused to put them forward. They are ready for this, even if you don't think so. Plus, my team can handle themselves."

"Yeah, as they train when you don't." Kurenai snorted while Kakashi sweated. "Don't worry, Iruka-san. We wouldn't do this if we did not know they were ready for this." Kurenai assured Iruka.

"They are correct, Iruka." The Hokage sighed. He was kind of glad Naruto would be in the Chûnin exams. Naruto may not be very skill with human combat, but she was skilled in combat no less. "Now, can the sensei with last year's Genin come up..."

* * *

-Back with Naruto and the gang-

"Look... Another brat." The Sand-nin growled while glaring at Sasuke.

"Get lost." Sasuke snorted before trying not to shiver at the killer intent coming from Sakura. 'I am going to be getting it later...'

"So cool!" Moegi and Udon shouted with hearts-in Moegi's, that is-and sparkle in their eyes, causing Turbofox to look in confusion... Another queer thing about humans...

"Naruto.... You suck..." Konohamaru cried while pointing at a confused Naruto.

"Come down, little squirrel." The Sand-nin smirked while grabbing the strap to the object on his back. "You think your-" The Sand-nin's eyes widen as several wires wrapped around his arms, keeping him from moving anymore.

"What the!?" The female Sand-nin gasped as she saw the wires were from Naruto.

"Now, now. Calm down. One way to instantly get kicked out of Konoha and refused to partake in the Chûnin exams is to fight other ninja." Naruto sighed as the male Sand-nin looked at her, finally realizing the blond's strange eyes which instantly looked up at the tree Sasuke was in, but not at her teammate. "And your other teammate doesn't look too happy about this either."

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our entire village." Everyone looked to see a red hair Sand-nin with a large gourd on his back and a tattoo or love in kanji on his forehead.

"G-Gaara..." Kankuro sheepishly grin while sweating in fear which Naruto sensed.

'He snuck up beside me... And I didn't even notice!' Sasuke thought, glad that Naruto could track humans pretty easily, even the red head that had better skills than Kakashi. Sakura and she asked why Naruto never told them this before when the blond was pretending to be a human. Naruto just said that her human illusion was pretty solid to make people believe it, so a lot of her extra functions didn't work in that illusion form.

"It annoys me that you would lose control in a quarrel with children.... Have you forgotten why we came here?" Gaara, the red hair Sand-nin, said stoically.

"But Gaara," Naruto let Kankuro got and had her wires back in their usual braid. "They started it. The brat ran into me!"

"Shut up... Or I'll kill you." Gaara growled, causing his teammates to shiver under the killer intent.

"You're right. I was out of line." Kankuro sheepishly said, wanting to live.

"We're sorry... Okay, Gaara?" Temari, the female teammate from Sand, also sweated at the killer intent.

'So... He's in charge...' Sasuke thought, looking at the red head.

"Sorry about my friends." Gaara disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, but his thoughts were focused on Sasuke. 'So he nailed Kankuro with a stone... That took skill...' Gaara then landed in between hit two teammates, taking a glance at Naruto. 'But, the blond is clearly in charge and even more skilled.' "I know we are a little early, but we didn't come here to play around."

"I swear it won't happen again." Kankuro aplogized.

"Let's go..." Gaara sighed.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted. "You three are-"

"Sakura, they are here in Konoha because of the Chûnin exams." Naruto explained for the pink hair girl. "The Chûnin exams are held in one of the major ninja villages twice a year. It serves as a mini-war/treaty to keep numbers of the other villages and outs in control and show the strength of a village with their ninja." Naruto sighed.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I watched several Chûnin exams out of boredom before I found my body." Naruto smiled while everyone sweated. Sasuke landed next to Sakura.

"Hey! You! What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Who me?" Temari asked, blushing a little.

"No... I'm talking about the spook." Sasuke growled while Temari was disappointed.

"Spook? Don't you mean the blood hair boy a mad, yet lonely gleam in his eyes?" Everyone looked at Naruto's shoulders where Cheshire Cat appeared on Naruto's shoulders.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Cheshire Cat." Naruto sighed as the cat grinned at the group.

"...Gaara of the Desert, at your service... And you are?" Gaara asked, though looking more at the blond and her creepy cat.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"And you too." Gaara glared at the blond.

"ALICE-0013 or Uzumaki Naruto as I am preferred to be called." Naruto smirked. "The cat on my shoulder is my Mana, Cheshire Cat. Glad to meet ya!" Naruto appeared next to Gaara, shocking everyone before patting the red head on the back, causing for a second skin of sand to suddenly fall off the boy. "Er...... What the heck?" Naruto blinked while everyone gapped, or in Turbofox's case as she didn't want to be noticed, cocked her head.

"...G-Gaara's sand.." Kankuro was in utter shock as well as Temari while Gaara looked at the blond with fright.... But, then, noticed the loud voice of the demon priest inside him, Shukaku, not in a raging voice.... In fact... It sounded like it was humming happily!

"And I thought your ability to clam only works on madness, not a person's defense abilities." Cheshire Cat chuckled before Naruto grabbed it by the neck.

"You know, there is more than one way to skin a cat." Naruto evilly looked at the cat with anger.

"Ah! But I ain't all here to begin with!" The cat faded away while Naruto sighed.

"Sorry.... I don't know what happened about... Er... The sand?..." Naruto sighed moving away for the sand to move back onto Gaara's body perfectly like a second skin. "But, I guess we will possibly see you in the exams." Naruto walked over to her teammates for Gaara to find Shukaku beginning to become back to normal...

"Huh!?" Kankuro and Temari blinked in shock as Gaara followed the blond.

"Er.... Why are you following me?" Naruto asked, confusedly. However, Gaara finally found peace inside his head. Sure, Shukaku was humming a little, but still it wasn't like the murderous roars from before.

"You... Uzumaki Naruto... What ability of this is your clan?" Gaara asked.

"Er.... I don't understand..." Naruto sighed. "I don't have a clan. I'm an alien." Naruto explained while Sakura and Sasuke glared at her and then hit her aside the head.

"Naruto... Some things are best unsaid." Sakura explained while both had a vein on their foreheads.

"...." Gaara did not know what this "alien" was, but if this "alien" had the ability to sooth the beast inside him, then there was no way he was going to leave the blond while having some personal peace to himself. ".... You will be my guide while here."

"Eh!? Gaara! You can't do that!" Temari got a glare from Gaara, but, as the three Genin were siblings, the sister tried to explain. "We have to go meet Baki-sensei at the hotel."

"Can he come with us?" Gaara asked while Sakura and Sasuke sweated.

"I'm a girl." Naruto sighed while the Konohamaru Corps gapped.

'Naruto's a girl!!!?' Konohamaru cried while Moegi looked at Naruto with stars in her eyes at her new konoichi idol.

"...O-kay... At least now I know you're not a creepy gay guy." Kankuro got a glare from Gaara.

"....Why is gay creepy? If I remember the definition, gay means 'happy'..." Naruto blinked, confused.

"Er... The slang term of gay means a person who likes the same gender." Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"Oh.... Then he... Hey! I do not like the same gender!" Naruto growled in anger. "Take that back!! That's even rude on my people's terms!"

"Er... Sorry?" Kankuro looked the blond with confusion. 'How the heck could Konoha have an....' Kankuro's thoughts instantly stopped as he saw Turbofox who was just wondering what was going on. "R-Ro-Ro-Robot..." Kankuro's eye twitched as his brain was malfunctioning somewhat.

"What are you-ACK! A robot!" Temari gasped in amazement at Turbofox.

"Oh, that's Turbofox. She's an alien, too." Naruto explained while Turbofox waved. "She isn't a ninja, though."

"....." Gaara just looked at the Mini-con and blinked. He never saw a being made of full metal before... Or was that armor?

_"Er.... Can I go? Their stares are creeping me out..."_ Turbofox sighed, not liking this one bit as well as the fact she still had some delivers to do.

"Sure. Bye." Naruto waved as the bot ran off.

"... You understood those noises?" Gaara asked, shocked by the strange noises that came from the bot.

"Yeah... My people are master linguists." Naruto noticed everyone looking at her confusedly. "It means we pick up other languages pretty easily."

"...Whatever..." Gaara then got an idea to stay with Naruto a bit longer. "Can you at least show us a place where we can eat before we go to see our sensei?"

"Sure! I'll take you the Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto chimed while Sakura and Sasuke sighed. They did not know what was the blond's love of ramen came from, but, then again, the ramen was healthier for her then for them as they found Naruto ate carrots like candy...

Meanwhile, three other ninja stood in a tree watching the group.

"What do you think?" A dark hair teen asked the bandaged up teammate of his as all three were wearing matching outfits.

"None of them are of any importance...Except the Konoha raven, the spook from Sand, and the blond with the wires. Keep an eye on them."

* * *

-Auto-bot Base, Earth-

"Hm...." Alexis looked up at the newest Transformer to join the ranks of the Auto-bots. The "drifter" that was the motorcycle Transformer known as Sideways was watching Hot Shot who was doing what he has been trying to do for several weeks now.

"Hey, Alexis, what are you doing?" Carlos asked while being followed by Fred and Billy, the two newest human to join the Auto-bots.

"...Nothing. Hot Shot is at it again." Alexis chuckled. 'Who knew a Transformer could have so much trouble trying to catch a little creature?'

"Oh, I bet he'll get it this time." Carlos chimed before running over to the large yellow bot with Fred and Billy. "Hey, Hotshot, need some help?!"

"Nah.... I can't catch it by myself." Hot Shot sighed, not about to bit off his pride.

"What are you doing, anyways, Hot Shot?" Billy asked while his friend Fred was snacking on some carrot sticks as his mother had took away his usual snacks because of punishment for some bad grades in class.

"Yeah... I was starting to worry that you were losing your processor, Hot Shot," Sideways chuckled.

"Just trying to catch this little creature we found in the base... That eats metal." Hot Shot sighed.

"We call it a cabbit since we couldn't decide it if it looks like a cat or rabbit." Alexis sighed.

"Well, if it looks like a rabbit, it might like these." Fred, who didn't mind giving up the carrot sticks, put on in front of the hole Hot Spot was trying to get the creature out from and put some following him a little ways from the hole.

"Yeah, right, like that would work to catch Slag."

"Meow?" Slag, as Hot Shot dubbed the cabbit, popped its head out of the hole and sniffed the carrot for its eyes to light up in joy and devoured the little orange stick and ate the other stick till it was up to Fred and saw the bag of carrot sticks.

"Purr!" Fred blinked as the cabbit purred against the boy's legs, wanting more carrot sticks.

"... You got to be kidding me..." Hot Shot smacked his face while Sideways chuckled.

"I think, there, you got is an intelligent device if the rumors I heard of this item is true." Sideways chuckled as the cabbit saw him and then hissed at him before running back into the hole, but not before stealing the carrot sticks from Fred's hands.

"Man... What was that about?" Billy asked in confusion.

"It was probably scared of Sideways... It took it a while to get rest of the other Auto-bots and enjoys teasing Hot Shot." Carlos sighed.

"But, you know what that thing is?" Hot Shot asked his new best bud in the Transformer world.

"I only heard rumors about this as the species that uses them are believed to be extinct. And, even then, I heard it's even rarer to find one that it is actually able to hold a different form like that, but my scanners pick up that it has some called mana."

"Isn't that like one of the energies magicians and such say magic and such are made of?" Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah... I believe your right." Alexis chuckled. "But, magic doesn't exist. It's fake."

"No, it's real." The humans and Transformer looked at Sideways. "I had seen it while drifting around. One way to use it is to use an intelligent device called a magic computer or something like that is what I think that animal is. I don't know the full story, though, or how it works, though."

"Wait, so that means all those stories about magic?" Fred asked.

"Nah... The magic here is probably fiction and the magic Sideways speaks of has more of a better explanation over it." Alexis sighed. "But, at least we found what Slag likes. I'll buy you some carrots to use, Hot Shot."

"Thanks...." Hot Shot sighed. "This creature is slipperier than a Decepticon."

"We'll help you catch it, Hot Shot!" Billy shouted. However, Sideways looked at the hole with interested.

'Well, never thought I see Glass Rabbit here.... But, if the Glass Rabbit is here, where is Alice?' Sideways pondered, before dropping it. That old friend was long destroyed history. Now, he has a mission to focus on as well as enjoy it as it was fun.

* * *

"....I hate you both..." Uchiha Sasuke grumbled at her two teammates, glaring at the hope they would burst into flames.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke! You look good!" Sakura chimed. She was wearing a red sleeveless top with a black trench coat with bag pockets along with a pink shirt with skin tight black pants the black sandals with pink lines. On her back, covered a bit with pink cloth was her alchemic weapon with only the handle visible which had some charms on the end.

"Yeah... If people can't tell you are a girl in this, then it's alright." Naruto chimed as all three were outside the Academy. They were recommended to the Chûnin exams and they all decided to show their stuff as kunoichi..... And finally get Sasuke to stop pretending to be a boy.

"This is _embarrassing_...." Sasuke groaned. She was wearing a black coat with the Uchiha symbol on the back and a loose blue shirt underneath along with a dark navy blue cloth tied around her waist like a skirt with it tied with a black rope, which had a hip pouch on the back, to hold a katana which had a gray hilt and black crystals in the end, and wore loose black pants tucked into blue ninja sandals with Uchiha fan charms the raven made on the sides.

"No, it isn't. Now, stop complaining." Sakura growled, shutting Sasuke up. They walked into the academy, remembering to head to room 301. However, they noticed a large amount of people gathered around a door at the second floor. Sasuke was about to step up and make a show when one of two teens guarding the door hit a girl, but Naruto stopped her.

"They are using an illusion. It will eliminate possible enemies." Naruto whispered before both her teammates nodded and quietly moved around the crowd, yet were noticed by a team of Genin. Naruto's team almost made it to the stairs to the next floor when they were called out.

"Hey!" The group turned to see a Hyuuga with a female teammate with her brown hair in two buns and a dark hair teammate... wearing a green spandex body suit with orange leg warmers along with caterpillar eyebrows and a bowl cut.

"... W-What is _that..._?" Naruto shivered in fear behind her teammates at the green spandex horror in front of the blond.

".... A fashion disaster...." Sakura sighed while the equally wide eye Sasuke nodded.

"Hi.... My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura, right?" The green spandex wearing ninja asked while pointing at Sakura while his female teammate sighed. "Would you go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!" Lee posed with a sparkling grin and thumbs-up.

"No way... You are creepy." Lee comically cried at the shot down.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" The Hyuuga asked, glancing at the blond before looking at Sasuke.

"Yes, but it is rude to ask for someone else's name without giving yours." Sasuke growled, noticing how Neji looked at Naruto. She had to be more aggressive to get Naruto's fanboys to leave her alone, and she wasn't about to let any guy harm her teammate.

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji smirked. His teammates TenTen and Lee spied on the group once as Neji wanted to see why his uncle wanted him to protect the blond. Naruto wasn't much in looks, but it was clear the blond was an alien. 'I wonder how strong she is...' Neji pondered while Lee glared at Sasuke. The green spandex wearing ninja saw Sakura when Neji was doing one of his checks on Naruto, though he did not know why, and it was love at first sight.

"Hey! Fight me!" Lee growled, believing Sasuke was his rival in love.

"Su-ACK!"

"No, Sasuke." Sakura and Naruto sighed, each grabbing an ear to pull the Uchiha back. "Save you energy for the exam." Sakura sighed, causing the other Genin to blink.

"Excuse us as we all need to get to the exam room." Naruto sighed as they all went up the stairs. All three blinked as they saw Kakashi standing in front of the door where the exam would be.

"Well, go on in. You all qualify for the exams." Kakashi eye smiled at his students.

"Wha-"

"Kakashi is probably here to stop Genin teams without three members as the exam are taken in teams of three. One out, and we are all out." Naruto explained with her sudden moments of wisdom as Sakura and Sasuke are beginning to mentally dub the foresight.

"Yes, and I am proud of you three... Go on ahead." Kakashi chimed but blinked as the three weren't listening and already went into the room. "......" 'O-kay... Maybe Kurenai was right about the fact my team works better without me....' Kakashi sighed with a head drop.

* * *

A large bulldozer Transformer growled in annoyance as he noticed a Decepticon not working on repairs on the base, and it wasn't Megatron. "Where the slag is Starscream? He should be working at repairing the base, too."

"Heh, don't worry. Right now, he is in no condition to repair the ship, Scavenger." Cyclonus laughed.

"....What's so funny?" Scavenger asked, a bit annoyed at why Cyclonus would be laughing at Starscream.

"He's probably still thinks the little 'upgrade' Starscream gotten is funny." Demolisher explained, but Scavenger was still confused.

"What upgrade?" Scavenger growled, not liking being out of the circuit.

"Oh, just some unknown metal that moved on its own and jumped on Starscream." Cyclonus laughed before getting a scanner to his head and something small stomping off.

"Heh... I believe you just got was coming for you, Cyclonus." Demolisher chuckled while Scavenger just blinked in confusion at how the slag a scanner weighting several tons hit Cyclonus in the head as it was clear a Transformer didn't throw it.

"Agh! Why do I work with that cyber-buffoon?!" Starscream growled, stomping away from the other Decepticons in his humanoid form. 'I need to figure out how to work this stupid new body of mine and show them!' Starscream went to a hole around his size in the wall and entered somewhat of a room he made for himself and the Mini-cons as they were too small to do a repair work unless it was detailed stuff.

_"Are you alright, Starscream?"_ Swindle asked, a bit worried about his partner. Sure, Starscream was a Decepticon, but he treated Swindle and the other Mini-cons a lot better than the other Decepticons.

"No! At least you Mini-cons are useful even though you're small... In this form, I'm completely useless." Starscream groaned with his head dropped as he flopped onto a metal couch he made for the Mini-cons and he could sit down in make-shift chairs and such around a screen which he "pirated" a signal from a human satellite to find the human communication and entertainment networks known as internet and television. He was kind of hoping since his form was somewhat human, he could find something useful as to help with his "situation." Though, so far, Startscream found out that how humans make more humans was something that was quite.... awkward and graphic and that humans liked scaring themselves silly with "horror" films with both. On the other hand, he found at least something human-made he liked as the Mini-cons like it as well.

Several of the Mini-cons were currently watching a random anime. The interesting fake stories were actually fun to watch even though the images were created inside a computer or something like that. The humans who created the "shows" in anime were very detailed to the point some of the fake stuff actually made some sense to the Mini-cons and Transformer-turned-humanoids, especially on the anime with robots as there were different anime.

"So, what's on?" Starscream groaned. Maybe there was a dark fighter anime on. He liked those.

_"Just a girl show on."_ Leader-1, Megatron's Mini-con, sighed. _"Though, it's kind of interesting."_

"Yeah, right... It's probably one of those shows where the girl transforms into a fighter through mysterious means and fights evil with stupid, girly powers." Starscream just let out a sigh. If he had to guess, Starscream had reached the pit bottom of his Decepticon career... If being a Decepticon could be considered a _career_.

_"Actually, it's one of those magical girl anime, but, even though it is kind like you said, it's more actiony."_ Demolisher's Mini-con, Blackout, said without much interest.

"Is actiony even a word?" Starscream asked before looking at the screen with a frown... Till his eyes widen in shock as he saw the actual anime in action. _AND_ the similarities to his problems as the human characters chanted phrases for circle diagrams of different color to appear beneath them.

"Woah. Wait... What is the name of this show?" Starscream asked, going to the computer he rigged up for their small size.

_"Can't remember... Magic was a part of the title though."_ Crumplezone, Cyclonus's Mini-con, said while trying to remember. Starscream went ahead and typed "magic" into a search engine, as humans call the information searching site, and found a large amount of sources on this "magic." Starscream went to the first site and read its definition of magic.

"'Magic is often the art of entertaining illusions in real life, but, in fiction and past beliefs, magic is a powerful source of power from the mind that often uses incantations or spells-which are often a group of words use to specificity the purpose of the spell-to control the elements and bend the rules of reality.'" Starscream blinked in shock. "..... Humans actually used to have such powers?"

_"Hey, don't give us smaller beings such ignorance. You see what a wallop we give you guys in power even though we are small. Maybe humans also have a big punch in a small package, too." _Leader-1 said with a snort in Mini-con terms.

"...But... I think I used magic before by accident." Starscream sighed at the fact a Mini-con hit him with such a fact. Then, Starscream began to read some more about this magic. And then, Starscream found something that would at least possibly help him figure out the abilities of his new body. "...Grimiore... A book with spells." Starscream smirked before leaving the room. The Mini-cons only shrugged before they continued to watch anime as it wasn't their problem.

To be continued...

* * *

Yeah, my four chapter... So review! I can't get any farther with my story if I don't get reviews!


	7. Chapter 5

Ch.5 "Chûnin Exams Part 2: Test"

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Finally! Twenty reviews! Thank you all who review and all who read this story. The poll is close and Naruto and company are going the Earth! Now enjoy this chapter and review some more!

Transformers… More than meets the eye!

A City In California, U.S.A., Earth

Starscream materialized piece by piece in a tree, landing on a branch in his humanoid form.

'Oh.... That is much different than when I warp in Transformer form.' Starscream shook his head, feeling really odd with his eyes going cross-eye. 'Maybe this is what humans call motion sickness.' Starscream stay still till the feelings went away before jumping out of the tree and found he was in a park... Or, that was what Starscream believed the humans called the places with trees, but pathways as well.

'Alright... I have to find a grimoire... Since it is a book, I believe humans have supply shops that sell them.' Starscream sighed. "But where are the shops?" The Decepticon happened to have forgotten to also check a map while still at the base to figure out where he was going. He didn't notice that for some reason he wasn't as tired as he was at the base.

'Oh, well, I'll just walk around and find it sooner or later. While I am at it, I'll try to see why the Auto-bots hang out with humans anyways.' Starscream began walking through the park till he came up to the buildings of the city.

"Woah..." Starscream blinked, looking up at the sky scrapers. When he looked down on them from jet mode, the buildings look insignificant, but now he saw they were very large in human terms. '...It seems humans are that stupid after all if they could make such large structures.... But what is-Oh! I get it! Humans use these tall buildings as large work areas for varies jobs to save space!' Starscream thought, watching some humans in suits, which he knows from anime is a formal work outfit for humans, coming in and out of the large buildings. 'But, the flaw is if they are attacked, these buildings are very easy to see and hit... But, humans don't ever put in their processors that one of their kind could turn violent and try attacking...'

"A suicide bombing has left a hundred people dead in..." Starscream blinked, seeing a bunch of televisions with the news on. The breaking headline of a bombing somewhere Starscream didn't know of as he didn't pay much attention of Earth's places.

'....I stand to be corrected... I guess they do know...' Starscream sighed as he continues to walk, only to be stopped by a human.

"Excuse me, sir, but would you like to try our famous pizza?" A woman wearing a uniform of some sorts asked Starscream. Starscream noticed the logo on the woman's uniform matched a smaller building's logo of something pizza and that it was a human refueling station of sorts.

"Er.... I have no money..."Starstream said, remembering humans used useless green organic pieces for currency along with some metals pressed into circular plates and the humans called it money. Ironically, Starscream also found he needed to find a way to get some of this money as he would probably need to pay for the grimoire and he did not want to attract unneeded attention by stealing it, even if he is a Decepticon.

"Don't worry! This is the grand opening, and we are actually giving a free buffet _and_ a free one hundred dollar visa gift card!"

"....Gift card?" Starscream asked in confusion.

"You don't know what a gift card is!?" The woman snorted. "You must be a foreigner, but come on!" Starscream was pushed into the human refueling station.

'....Is this what humans use as fuel?' Starscream thought as he had several slices of the food called "pizza" on a plate in front of him and another form a fuel in the form of a liquid called a "soft drink" or "soda." Starscream looked around to see humans eating the fuel happily, though Starscream was hesitate as the only fuel he has had all his life was Energon. 'But, if I don't take this fuel in, I won't get to keep the gift card....' Starscream found a gift card was something with a set amount of value in it and could be used in the place of money for a limited time.

'Oh, well... It's just fuel... What's the worst that could happen?' Starscream let out a sigh while picking up a slice of pizza and carefully took a bit. Starscream was surprised as he never tasted like this and it was good. He then tries the soda, but found it too frizzy for his tastes. However, he discovered know what some of the animes called "flavor" as the human fuel was filled with many different flavors.

'I'm amazed I never got bored with Energon before now...' Starscream sighed, remembering there were different versions of human fuel. He reminded himself of his personal mission and finished refueling with human fuel before leaving the refueling station and continued on his search for a grimoire.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at the large room filled with Gennin of all ages. Sakura and Sasuke sweated at the fact Naruto was right that there would be a lot of Gennin in the exams. Now they were glad Naruto told them not to expose the illusion downstairs.

"Sasuke! Where've you been, cutie?!" Ino latched onto the raven, much to Sasuke's discomfort. "I could hardly wait to see you again!"

"Ino-pig! Get off of Sasuke!" Sakura roared at Ino.

"So, you three are also taking the exam, too?" Shikamaru sighed while Chouji followed him while snacking on some chips... However, Shikamaru noticed a change in Sasuke's appearance, and it was not the clothes.

"So, the gang's all here!" Kiba chimed while Shino and Hinata walked up. "I wonder how far we will get. We have been training our butts off." Naruto, however, was not paying attention. She closed her eyes and felt the mana of the other Genin. She found, however, a disturbing mana signature caught her attention. She felt it before she found her body and did not like this fact at all.

"Would you guys do us all a favor and just shut up." Naruto snapped out of her trance, but not to the white hair older teen that was talking to new Genin. "You're the three gangs of-"

"Ame...." Naruto said while sweating, getting the attention of the new Gennin and white hair older teen.

"What-" Kiba sweated to realize Naruto was warning them of the Ame-nin who were all glaring at them like they wanted to tear the newbies up.

"Well, at least one of you are paying attention to your surroundings. Those ninja are from Amegakure and have short fuses. Everyone is on edge with the exams, so I wanted to give you a warning before someone beats the-"

"You are actually the one annoying them." Naruto pointed out. "The anger I sense that their mana is going towards you..." The Ame-nin blinked at the blond. How the heck the blond knew what they were feeling was anger, they had no clue, but how the blond also know their anger went to the white hair teen thanks to spoiling the sweet little scene of greenhorn innocence they were enjoying and imaging what was going to happen to them in the exams as a form to cool down and relax was an even bigger mystery.

"Naruto! Stop reading people's emotions!" Sakura whacked Naruto aside the head. "I already told you that is a big no-no!"

"Sakura, right now, I think that rule is lifted as that ability will be useful here." Sasuke whispered to Sakura who sweated in worry. Naruto only smirked before looking at the white hair teen with an evil look, making said teen sweat when the expression was quickly replaced with a fake grin.

"So, who are you?" Naruto asked, sensing the mana coming off the teen had hints of the other mana she sense earlier.

"Name's Kabuto." Kabuto put on a smile. 'And I think the blond is secretly evil...' "I have taken this exam seven times, so I know a thing or two."

"Yeah, right. If-"

"The exam changes every time so Genin can never guess how it will go. I have seen some people try up to twenty times before giving up." Naruto sighed while the group sweated.

"Naruto... Just how bored were you in those days?" Sakura sighed, hinting of Naruto's days outside her body.

"Quite. Plus, it was sometimes fun to watch as funny things sometimes happen. Like this-"

"Don't wanna hear!" Sakura shouted while Sasuke and she slammed their hands over Naruto's mouth. Funny to Naruto did not just including what humans included as "humorous." They found that Naruto had a few wires and screws loose in her skull as she actually watch other humanoid things sometimes in pain with joy-most of the time not in the humorous ways humans do.

"I see...." Kabuto sweated at the scene before pulling out his shinobi info cards. "But, if you guys want, I can give some intelligence with my shinobi skill cards. I had collected over the four years and collected almost two hundred."

"You burned the information in the card to keep it invisible till you put your chakra in it." Naruto said while Kabuto smirked while taking the top card off.

"Yep. See." Kabuto charged chakra into the card for a bar graph on a map to appear on the card in three-dimensional form. "This is a map of where all the people in the exam came from."

"I see..." Naruto smirked. This guy was going to be so jealous if he saw what she had.

"Hey, do you have individual cards?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, though my cards are far from complete, but I have burned a set of dossier cards and I will be happy to look them up."

"Gaara from Sunakagure and Rock Lee from Konoha."

"And Uzumaki Naruto, here!" Kiba chuckled while pointing at Naruto. He wanted to see how much this Kabuto person got on Konoha's kunoichi alien.

"Sure. It's no sweat since I got the names." Kabuto pulled three cards off the top and put his chakra in them. "First off, Rock Lee. A year older than you all with 20 D-ranked missions and ll C-ranked. Has his taijutsu skills, but nothing else worth mentioning. This is his first exam like you and his teammates are Hyuuga Neji and TenTen. Next is Gaara of Suna... I don't have much information on him. He has eight C-ranked missions and one B, and came back from them without a scratch." Most of the new Genin sweated while Naruto knew it was because of Gaara's sand. It was kind of a sand version of her flex armor.

"Now, last is Uzumaki Naruto." Kabuto smirked. "Konoha's alien ambassadress has done several D-rank missions, a few C-rank, and a B-rank mission. I don't have much on skills to go by, but teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura... Mind giving me some more info for my card?" Kabuto asked.

"Nope..." All three of Team Seven shot hard at the white hair teen that sweated.

'That was very blunt...' Kabuto sighed at the three. "Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, and Oto have sent outstanding Genin here to compete. I don't have much on Oto, the Village Hidden in the Sound. Its part of a new, smaller nation, so intelligence on it is lacking. Every other competing village is well-respected, home to some formidably shinobi."

"Basically, there's a lot of big, powerful fish in this sea to compete for the food." Naruto smirked, which Sakura and Sasuke got the expression as kind of a simpler translation of what Kabuto said as the white hair teen confused them. "But, not always does the more powerful fish get the food, but the more nimble one." Sakura and Sasuke then saw Naruto's real smile for a second before it flashed into a grin.

'She wouldn't....' Both thought as the blond faced the crowd of other Genin.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO AND NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO BEAT ME AND MY COMRADES!! YOU GOT THAT?!" Naruto shouted with a great, grabbing everyone's attention.

'She did....' Sakura and Sasuke smacked their faces in embarrassment. They made a mental note to tell Naruto about not giving attention to herself to the enemy!

"...." Gaara just looked at Naruto while sitting with his siblings.

"Yesh... That's a really bad move." Kankuro snorted before seeing Gaara was gone and heading over to where Naruto was.

"I believe Gaara discovered the emotion love." Temari chuckled lowly.

"...." Kankuro sighed. They both maybe afraid of Gaara, but if this continues, and then they would have to set up as the red head's older siblings and explain stuff like girlfriends and such as well as crushes… Too bad for Gaara, he didn't get to the blond thanks to the crowd.

"Naruto has some life in her." Neji sighed, sitting with his teammates. However, he wondered also if the blond has a death wish to do that. Though, thanks to the large crowd and what happens next, Gaara didn't get to Naruto.

"So, the guy with glasses basically said our town is an unknown little village in a backwater country." The dark hair male Oto-nin snorted in disguise. "Want to have some fun with them?"

"Sounds good! We'll show that twit what we Oto-nin really are and see how much his intelligence is lacking." The group of Oto ninja moved, catching the attention of Kabuto and another while the newest Konoha Genin talked to each other about Naruto. Kabuto only slightly smirked, expecting he hurt the Oto-nin's feelings. Then, one of the Oto-nin jumped over the crowd and threw two kunai at Kabuto, shocking everyone but a few. Kabuto dodged the knives to only find the bandaged up Oto-nin appear in front of him.

'They're from Oto!' Kabuto thought as the Oto-nin moved his arm back, which had a strange piece of armor in it, to throw a punch... Only for his arm when attempting the punch to hit an invisible barrier and he was shot back a few feet, causing Kabuto and everyone else in that matter to blink in shock.

"Yesh! Control yourselves!" Everyone looked at Naruto and then saw a circle diagram beneath the blond of gray light with Kabuto in it near the edge where the barrier stopped the Oto-nin. "Though, nice attack. Never thought anyone would figure out how to use that element for a means of attack unless using the arts I am a master in." Naruto sighed, the diagram disappearing. "Kabuto, be glad one of my specialties I don't mind telling you are barriers... Or you have been hurling right about now even if you dodged that attack." Naruto turned her attention back to the Oto-nin.

"Now, behave. Attack another competitor when the rules clearly state not to will get you disqualify. That is, if you want to become a Chûnin." Naruto did her real smile again, causing a good amount of Genin to feel a shiver go down their spines.

"Well said, Naruto!" Everyone looked in the front of the room when a boom was heard and saw smoke to clear to show a large amount of Chûnin proctors with a large Konoha-nin wearing a Konoha headband like a bandanna on his head and a black trench coat.

"....Oh, crude oil... How the heck did they let _you_ become the chief examiner!?" Naruto groaned, knowing the tortures everyone was in for. 'I rather my teammates suffer under dango-snaky-chan than him! "Sakura, Sasuke... Come here..." Naruto motioned her teammates over to her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the protector and chief examiner for the first part of the exam." Almost everyone gulped under Ibiki's smirk. Then, Ibiki pointed at the Oto-nin. "You... The kids from hiding-in-sound! You can't do stuff any way you please when the exam's about to start or do you want to be disqualified?"

"Sorry, sir... It's our first exam, and we got a little carried away." The bandaged up Oto-nin chuckled.

"Is that so? Then it's time to lay down some ground rules. From now one, there will be no more fighting without permission of the examining officer and even with permission, anything that endangers-or causes serious pain for Naruto over there-"

"Ah! No fair, Scar-butt!" Naruto stuck her tongue at the examiner.

"-another applicant's life is strictly forbidden. Any of you who breaks that rule are disqualified. No second chances. Got that?" Ibiki glared at the group for most to sweat in worry.

"So this is a test for little girly men? The other male Oto-nin said only for Naruto and the examiners to smirk or sneer.

"Oh, another rule on you, Naruto, no ghosting it here. I got an E.M.F. detector as you are well known to pull stuff out of boredom during these exams even before becoming a ninja." Ibiki held up a device while Naruto shot a double bird at him. He knew about the ghost thing Naruto did because he suspected a ghost hanging around the Chûnin exams and torture units and got his answer when Naruto's alien status was expose and Naruto finally expose herself to them fully as before she was just a kid who hang out with a strange crowd like Ibiki. "If you do it for this part of the exam, you will be disqualified."

"You're no fun!" Naruto shouted while Sakura and Sasuke sweated.

"Well, exams are not supposed to be fun, human, ghost, or alien-ghost thingy in your case." Ibiki sighed, having a feeling the blond already knew how this test was going to work. "But, now, the first part of the selection exam is about to commence." Sakura and Sasuke reached behind ab ear, right for Sakura and the other ear for Sasuke. "Turn in your written applications take one of these seating assignment cards and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test."

"Huh?" Naruto frowned, before out bursting in shock, gripping the sides of her head, or more directly the ears, or the objects that were her ears. "A-A-A PAPER TEST?!?" Everyone ignored the outburst while turning in the papers.

-'Sakura, Sasuke... Can you hear me?'- Naruto thought through her mental com-link, a standard on all fighting type models, especially ALICE models.

-'Loud and clear.'- Sakura thought as she sat down.

-'Same here.'- Sasuke sighed, while everyone sat down and the tests were pass out.

-'Good. Sakura. You're big processor will be needed for all questions while I take on the math ones as I know these are probably not able to be answered by Genin. Relay all answers to me and I'll use the com-link on Sasuke to download it straight into Sasuke's processor.'-

-'You mean brain, dope.'- Sasuke sighed as Ibiki started explaining the rules.

-'Whatever. But, knowing scar-butt, this a test on spying and gathering while adding mental torture to the mix. We don't have to exactly write down anything, but best do so we don't look suspicious.'- Naruto smirked. -'But, I am quite glad I was able to make a mental com-link for humans out of some old parts from my people's recyclables. But, then again, whenever I try to build something out of new parts, it always explodes in my face.'

-'WHAT!?'- Both Genin thought in shock, though noone noticed as the rules were beginning explained and shocked others.

-'Er... Nothing...'- Naruto sweated under the killer intent being shot at her from Sakura and Sasuke. However, luckily for them all, this was done right after rule number four was said and it was the fact if one of the team unit of three fail, all of that team unit fails.

A California City, Earth

Starscream sighed as he was looking through a book store. It took him a while to find the supply shop. However, he didn't mind as he ran into humans offering samples of other human "fuels" and enjoy tasting them. He found humans did a good thing of making different fuels with different flavors. But, now he was more focused on finding a grimoire in all the books. He found the "fantasy" and "sci-fi" section as he asked where he could find books on magic.

Yet... He discovered that humans had a lot of "false" versions of magic and he was having a hard time figuring out what books were saying was real and which books were fake.

'....Why do humans have such privative information storage?' Starscream wondered as he looked through the books. 'I know they have better information storage, but why keep such out-dated information storage....'

"Ah, cool! The latest manga came out!" Starscream noticed several human children looking at books and then saw one human pick up an old book. "Huh? What's this?"

"Just some stupid old book. This store also buys old and used books and someone must have put it in the wrong area."

"Leave it alone. We got what we came for." The human children left the section and Starscream walked over to where the children were at. He found the book that the children were talking about and found it to be a very old book with a strap on it to keep it closed. He opened the book and read the first page.

_This is a beginner's book on magic. First, in order to use magic, a person must understand about mana. Mana is the source of energy within all living and non-living things and formed by the elements. Often, mana that is summoned for the environment will often be the element of that environment. However, very few people are attuned to mana enough to use magic..._

Starscream closed the book and smirked. He finally found a grimoire. However, Starscream then noticed the books that the human children were looking at. He picked up one book and found they were picture books of the anime the Mini-cons and he watched, though the books were read backwards for some reason. A smile came onto the humanoid Transformers face as he saw the price tags and remembered the basic human math.

'Well, I'm happy.' Starscream whistled with a plastic bag filled with "manga" as he found what the picture books were along with the grimoire on the top of other books. 'I have been having wonderful luck today! First the human fuel, then the grimoire, and then happening to find the shop it was in having a sale today. I wonder if my luck might last long enough for us Decepticons to get some Mini-cons.' Starscream, however, stopped as he got a strange feeling in his lower region... As if he needed to do something and fast.

"Excuse me!" Starscream blinked as a human male ran past him in a hurry and ran into one of two doors, each with a figure. One a blue looking male and the other a pink female in human standards.

"Agh! I told him not to eat those wings. Well, what goes in must come out." Starcream froze as hear that from the woman who was shaking her head near him, probably embarrassed about the male.

'"What goes in, comes out?" What does she...' Then Starscream remembered the human fuel.... Maybe humans were with a slight advancement over Transformers. Transformers had to refine Energon as they couldn't take it in its raw state. Humans didn't do much to prepare their fuel, which made Starscream wonder till now as he began to realize humans refined their fuel inside their body... And it also produces waste. Starscream went into the room with the male symbol, knowing female humans become very annoyed when males walked in at private moments from anime. He saw there were several little rooms, probably for privacy and several strange objects in the walls.

'But.... How do I use this waste disposal unit?" Starscream thought after opening the stall to find a white object with a hole and liquid in it.

"Ah.... Much better..." The man who had ran in earlier sighed before noticing Starscream and the fact he was staring at a toilet. "Hey, you alright?"

"Er.... I don't know how to use this..." Starscream swallowed his pride. Rather ask someone now then find out what's happen when he can't hold the waste back anymore.

"You don't know how to use a toilet!?" The man asked in shock. "Where-" Then the man noticed all the manga Starscream had in his bag. "Oh! You're one of those Japanese who live in very small apartments that just moved into the states." Starscream flinched when the man patted his back. The human happened to have poor foreign knowledge. "You must be used to a smaller, more compact, possible high-tech toilet! Let me how to use a good old American toilet!"

Starscream blinked, now understanding there must be different cultures in human society and this "Japanese" had the more technology than this "American" as he was with now. However, he focused on learning how to use the toilet as he found, for some reason, human fuel worked better now than normal Enegron, so he would have to get used to it...

'I better get back to the base...' Starscream sighed, relieved it was pretty easy to get rid of the waste from human fuel. He got to an isolated spot in an alley and then warped off the planet, not seeing the human boy that saw him warp.

"Mommy! Mommy! I saw an alien beam up like on T.V!" The little boy shouted to his mother.

"That's nice, dear..." The boy's mother sighed. Her son has been having much of an imagination lately about robots and such now! (Ha ha ha! Sorry! I just have to do this running gag in the Transformers: Armada series.)

Starscream blinked when he rematerialized at the base to see damaged. 'What the slag happened here!?' Starscream quickly dropped his stuff in the mini-room as the Mini-cons and he called it and ran back into the base.

"Flying fighter, please!" Starscream shouted for him to turn back into Transformer form, though he didn't notice two glowing orb came off the grimoire and followed him. "Transform!" Starscream transformed into jet mode as he left the base and followed the trail to see the Auto-bots Hot Shot with the Star Saber-a powerful Mini-con weapon-and Sideways fighting holograms of other Auto-bots and then found Cyclonus, Demolisher, and Megatron hiding out.

"I must find a way to take the Star Saber away from that annoying Auto-bot." Megatron growled.

"Yeah, but the sword is so powerful, we'll never get close to it." Demolisher said.

"What are you suggesting? We allow that amateur to keep the Star Saber for himself!"

"Do we even have any choices?" Cyclonus whined.

"Without the Star Saber, Hot Shot is just a weakling. And, no, a less than average soldier. He's only the most powerful because of the Star Saber. Would any of you want to trade places with him?!"

"So the one who takes the Star Saber from Hot Shot can keep it?" Starscream asked, transforming back to Transformer mode and landed up on a rock.

"Starscream!" Demolisher shouted.

"What moon rock have you been hiding under?" Cyclonus chuckled as the jet Transformer even missed going to find the latest Mini-con and all this junk happened.

"What do you have to say, Megatron?" Starscream asked.

Megatron frowned. "The warrior who is strong enough to take the Star Saber is certainly is worthy enough to keep it himself." Starscream smirked. His luck has been pretty good today, so maybe he can also get the Star Saber today as well!

Just then, the holo-projector was destroyed by Sideways and he turned into vehicle mode, his body substitute missing, and drove over Hot Shot.

"Get on." Sideways said for Hot Shot to nod and get on the bike, which was a bit small for a Transformer since it was more for humans.

"Let's do it!" Hot Shot held onto one of the large hand bars of the bike as Sideways shot off while the Star Saber was in the other hand.

"The Star Saber is going to be mine!" Cyclonus shouted in helicopter mode while shooting at both Auto-bots before going into mad laughter.

"Not if I can help it!" Starscream flew over in jet mode, though he let Cyclonus keep shooting.

"Sideways, you go after Megatron, I'll take out the others!" Hot Shot shouted while jumping off of Sideways.

"Right!" Sideways drove off as Hot Shot sliced off Cyclonus's propeller, causing said bot to fall to the Moon's surface, before using the moon's low gravity to punch Demolisher and knock him down with his momentum. Hot Shot landed right in front of Starscream.

"What do you say to a little bot on bot fighting?" Hot Shot chuckled at Starscream.

"Yeah. Whatever it takes to get that sword away from you." Starscreams left wing moved to he could make it into an energy sword. "I will get that sword from you!"

"Megatron!" Sideways shouted while driving straight at the Decepticon leader. "Game's over!" Megatron tried to shoot the Auto-bot with his Mini-con's weapon mode, but Sideways dodged the shots and ran over Megatron and knocked him back.

"Noone humiliates Megatron and lives to tell the tale!" Megatron roared in anger.

"Oh no? That's not how I have been hearing. That's not what I have been hearing." Sideways mocked, repeating the second sentence in a whimpering voice, as he transformed and his Mini-con head attached after speaking.

Starscream and Hot Shot spared in a sword fight, the jet Transformers specialty. Starscream managed to knock the tired yellow Auto-bot onto his tailpipe. Starscream put his blade in front of Hot Shot's face.

"You defeated me for the last time, I'm afraid." Starscream chuckled before raising his sword up to cut Hot Shot in have only for the sport car Transformer put his foot up with hyper drive on to knock Starscream's sword away and turned the tables on Starscream.

"Trust me, Starscream. The Star Saber belongs to me alone! Making me invincible."

"Think again!"

"Megatron!" Starscream shouted while both Transformers saw what the Decepticon leader had. "Huh!?"

"Sideways!?" Hot Shot shouted in shock at seeing Sideways being held by Megatron. "He taken you prisoner!?!" Starscream just stared at Megatron. He personally didn't like it when Decepticons took hostages. It just really irked him.

"I'm sure you understand the implications." Megatron sighed, wondering why he brought such useless warriors with him to help him.

"Why you scum!?" Hot Shot yelled before Starscream charged him, but a shot from Leader-1 broke the fight up.

"Stand down. You're in the way, Starscream." Megatron ordered. "Hot Shot... Over here nice and slow. Hand over the sword and don't think of pulling anything stunts. After all, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious friend over a little hardware, would you?."

'Ah, great... The old sacrifice your partner or lose the weapon gag. Now what do I do?' Hot Shot thought while getting in a defensive stance, looking at the Star Saber. 'The Star Saber... I vowed to work with you to preserve peace and justice across the universe... But, what about Sideways?...." Hot Shot sighed while Starscream sensed, somehow, the troubled emotions the Auto-bot was having. 'I can't sacrifice him or anyone... I hope you can understand.'

Hotshot sighed again. "Forgive me... For breaking my promise..."

"Don't do it Hot Shot!" Sideways shouted. "You'll regret it!" Sideways grunted in pain when Megatron hit him aside the head quite hard.

"Nothing is worth a partner's life. I can't do it." Hot Shot reluctantly said while Megatron chuckled.

"I sublime show of courage and sentiment, indeed. But, I can hardly wait to see what happens in the next act." Hot Shot moved, only for Megatron to frowned. "That's enough far enough... Drop the sword and back away. Hot Shot slammed the Star Saber into the ground, but stayed in place. "I warn you not to try anything foolish." Hot Shot let go of the blade.

"You have my word." Hot Shot said. "Now, release my partner!"

"Back away, I said!" Megatron yelled while Hot Shot backed away from the Star Saber. Megatron moved up to the Star Saber. "Go to your percious friend. You'll have an eternity to relive this picture perfect moment." Megatron pushed Sideways to Hot Shot.

"You're not hurt, are you, Sideways?" Hot Shot asked.

"I'll live.... Why did you give up the sword for me? Sideways asked while a grinning Megatron looked at the Star Saber. The Decepticon leader reached for the Star Saber.

"Return to me! Jetstorm, Runaway, Sonar!" Hot Shot shouted for the Star Saber to turn white and the three Mini-cons who make up the sword detached themselves and flew back to Hot Shot. "Over here!" The three Mini-cons flew straight to the Transformer and reconnected in Hot Shot's hand. "Powerlink Star Saber!"

However, just when Hot Shot had the Star Saber, Sideways charged and knocked Hot Shot down for the Star Saber to fall out of his hand. Hot Shot got up only for Sideways to run over to the Star Saber and kick it to Starscream, who picked it up.

"The Star Saber is mine!" Starscream shouted and laughed.

Hot Shot looked to his friend in shock. "What did you betray me for, Sideways?"

"I told you would regret it." Sideways said before his head came off and changed back into humanoid form before changing into a different head shape. It landed back on Sideways' head and the Auto-bot symbol of Sideways' chest turned into the Decepticon logo. Hot Shot finally realized what was going on.

"You were a Decepticon all along!" Hot Shot looked down while Starscream felt the depression and torn emotions of Hot Shot, actually somewhat making the Transformer feel sick if that was the feeling humans call it. "I trusted you and you have been deceiving me this whole time! How could I have been so stupid!? I should have known it!" Starscream then felt the anger and rage boiling up and Hot Shot yelled. The Star Saber, also feeling Hot Shot's pain, tried to escape from Starscream, but he kept it from leaving him. "I lost my Star Saber!"

Starscream activated the Star Saber, but didn't feel right for some reason. He felt that this was wrong. Then, he saw Sideways coming to him. "It's mine. I'm its rightful owner." Starscream growled, having the feeling he had to protect the sword from Sideways. He got a very strange feeling from the Transformer and it was not a good feeling.

"It was a trap... I can't believe I didn't realize it until now." Hot Shot said, defeated.

"Which is why you, of all bots, don't deserve to possess the sword." Megatron growled while having Leader-1 fire at Hot Shot, who dodged. However, Demolisher stopped the Auto-bot by slamming his foot on him.

"Got ya!" Demolisher laughed. "Still reeling from the shock of it all, are you, now? Why don't I help bring you back to reality!" Demolisher began to kick Hot Shot.  
"I'd be _glad_ to lend a hand!" Cyclonus laughed, joining in the kicking and stomping of the Auto-bot  
"Give the Autobot some special Decepticon attention." Megatron laughed evilly before turning his attention to Starscream. "A congratulations is in order, Starscream." "What are you looking at anyways." Starscream asked.

"One guess." Megatron gripped his fist.

"Don't tell me you are going to let him go." Megatron and Starscream looked up to see Scavenger.

Megatron chuckled. "Don't be absurd.... Now, hand it over." Megatron glared at Starscream.

"But, you said I could keep it." Starscream growled back, not knowing why he had this feeling to keep the sword out of the other Decepticon's hands.

"Yes, I suppose I did.... Of course." Megatron frowned. "...Then do me a little favor... I need you to put that punk out of his misery!" Starscream looked at Hot Shot and grimaced.  
"No."

"What!?" Megatron growled at Starscream.

"I have a better idea." Starscream held his left hand out, pointing at the Auto-bot.  
"Stop right there. There's no need to finish him off." Scavenger sighed.

"I'm not." Starscream remembered what the little bit of the grimoire he was reading and one of the words that caused a "spell" and decided to try something else. "Lightning."

Spell Stand-by-Lightning Storm. A yellowish circle diagram appeared in front of Starscreams hand and fired off several bolts of lightning.

"AIIE!!!" Hot Shot screamed as the lightning hit him and zapped him into nearly going offline and leaving him smoking and sparking.

"Heh. That should keep the Auto-bots busy with repairing him." Starscream sighed while Scavenger chuckled. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was a little soft, though he interested in how Starscream summoned up some lightning. Demolisher kicked the smoking Transformer over and Cyclonus joined the tank in laughing as well. Starscream, however, didn't feel like laughing. He only looked at the Auto-bot while seething.

Naruto watched the clock as it ended up one the forty-five minute mark on the test and grinned.

"Alright. Time for the tenth question." Ibiki said. "Get ready for it." But, had a quick talk with Kankuro who had used the restroom and said something about dolls, so Naruto guessed the Suna-nin was a puppeteer. "Now, let me explain... This rule is absolute."

-'Sakura, Sasuke... No matter what Scar-butt says. Do not refuse the question.'- Naruto pushed through the com-link. Naruto knew the sadist of Konoha's Black Ops torture and interrogation corps unit leader pretty well.

"First.. You must choose whether to accept or reject this tenth question!" Sakura and Sasuke now knew why Naruto said what she said.

"Ch-choose!?" Temari gasped in shock. "What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?!"

"If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately and fail! And both of your teammates will fail right along with you." Ibiki said in a serious tone.

"What!?"

"Then why would anyone choose to reject it?!" Other Genin shouted.

"Because of the other rule...If you accept the question and get it wrong, you will never be permitted to apply for the Jônin ninja ex ans. Not ever." Ibiki then heard the complains of the Genin about how their was examinees from the last exams, only to chuckled. "Just your rotten luck. I wasn't making the rules in past years. I am now. I've been up front with you. You can take a failing grade now, and try again later. Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Come back and apply at the next exam and then next year and the next exam after that." Ibiki smirked evilly while everyone became quiet. "Ready? Let's begin..."

Naruto sighed while watching several teams end up failing because of rejecting the questions till she got bored and decided to throw a curveball. Naruto raised her hand before slamming it on the desk, causing it to break. "Never underestimate me!!" Naruto shouted, getting everyone's attention. "I lived several far many more of your lifetimes, and one thing I have never done if give up or runaway! I'll accept your stupid question. Even if I risk ending up a rookie ninja for the rest of my life, I'll still become Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care! I'm not afraid of you, Scar-butt!!"

"I'll ask you one last time." Ibiki asked. "This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still have the chance."

"I never go back on my word. Cussedness is part of my main processor programming." Naruto smirked. Everyone's doubt was dispelled.

'Well... Naruto spoiled the end fun, but no need to drag this out anymore thanks to the ghost as noone else will quit.' Ibiki sighed. "Good call. So, everyone who is still here... You just passed the first exam!"

"WHAT!?!" Everyone but a few shouted. "What about the last question!?"

"There is no tenth question, except for the accept and reject thing." Ibiki grinned, confusing everyone as he completely changed.

"Then why did we suffered with those other nine question!? That was a complete waste of time."

"It wasn't." Naruto sighed, answering Temari. "It was to see how good our spying skills/teamwork as well as put us under mental torture as being caught with the act of spying can be very bad, huh, Scar-butt?" Naruto grinned at Ibiki.

"Yep. Get caught with espionage, you'll sometimes loss something other than your life." Ibiki took off his headband, for everyone to gasp at his scars. He began to talk about missions, teamwork, and such, but Naruto ignored Ibiki as she sensed another familiar presence from the torture unit of Konoha.

-'Sakura. Sasuke... Remind me to talk to the Old Man Hokage when the exams are done about his choices for examiners.... Oh, and expect a surprise.'-

-'Huh?'- Both humans thought as Ibiki got to the end of his speech.

"...You've have passed the first hurdle. Part one of the Chûnin selection exams is now concluded. I'll pray you fight the good fight!" Ibiki chimed as the people relax only for him to tensed and looked at the window. Just then a swirling mass of cloth came through the window, shocking everyone but Ibiki and Naruto.

'Her...Now? Oh, spare me...' Ibiki sweated with a sigh. Kunai shoot out of the cloth and unveiled a banner saying "Newly arrived second chief examination officer Mitarashi Anko" on it as a purple hair woman wearing a trench coat and a somewhat tomboyish outfit stood before it.

"None of you are in any position to celebrate! I am the second chief examination office Mitarashi Anko!! Time's a-wastin', people. Let's go!! Follow me!" Almost everyone just stared at the woman in shock.

"Can't you sense the mood in here?" Ibiki crushed Anko's moment while moving in front of the banner. Sakura and Sasuke thought this woman was possibly one of Naruto's kind.

"Hey, Dango-snaky-chan." Naruto waved at Anko.

"Don't call me that, Ghost-brat." Anko threw a kunai at Naruto, making everyone gasped. However, everyone's eyes widen in shock when Naruto caught the kunai with her teeth and then ate said kunai as if it was a candy bar.

"Naruto!"

"ACK!" Naruto ducked to avoid several pencils from spearing her head as they planted themselves in the desktop her test paper was on.

"Hey! I heard of the saying 'The pen is mightier than the sword,' but I don't think that was the meaning for that was writing utensils be weapons!" Naruto shouted at her teammate.

"Then, don't eat stuff you don't know where it has been!" Sakura yelled back, causing Naruto to sweat.

"...." Anko ignored the scene and looked around. "Seventy-eight of you are still here?! Ibiki! You passed twenty-six teams?! Obviously you went too easy on them." Anko snorted.

"This year we have applicants of exceptional caliber." Ibiki shot back.

"Yeah, right." Anko smirked. "I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done." This caused several to gulp. "Ooh! I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain things in detail as soon as we move to our next location... So follow me!!" Anko chimed evilly.

-'Sakura... Sasuke... Did you remember to bring the big beast, man-eating plant, and deadly insect repellent, right?'- Naruto thought, causing both her teammates to shiver at the hidden meaning of that poor joke. Naruto, on the other hand, was glad things were about to get interesting, but she looked at a long hair ninja from Kusa who did not noticed her looking at him. She let her real smile come up for a second before grinning. She really didn't think that _human_ was in to liking little kids. However, she will protect her teammates since she could already guess that Sasuke was one of the _snake's_ targets.

Megatron grimaced as Starscream had the Star Saber, now being one of the strongest beings in the universe. He was outright furious which Sideways sensed and laughed. His mission was going perfectly as he could tell Megatron was probably thinking Starscream went off the gloat about his prize.

However, Starscream was doing the opposite. He was seething while sitting out in a crater on the moon, looking at the stars to clear his mind. The Mini-cons who make up the Star Saber just stared at him along with Swindle, confused on why the Decepticon was being odd for a Decepticon as well as the fact the Decepticon had a human form.

Starscream began to realize the way he acted and thought has changed as well as his form along with some new powers. He was seeing things a lot clearly, especially the treatment he gets from the other Decepticons and the war over the Mini-cons. Worst, along with his new conflicting emotions, now he can sense other beings' emotions. Everything was now so confusing.

"You're quite something." Starscream flinched, jumping up and turning around to see two glowing orbs: a very dark green one and another gray one. The two lights turned into a plant organic version of a robed ghost with a scythe and a large suit of metal armor, hence caused the four Mini-cons to hide behind Starscream.

"So, who are you two?" Starscrem growled, not in the mood to fight anyone at that moment.

"I'm a Fairy with Plua qualities and my friend here is a Zuvel."The robed being explained

"...What?" Starscream blinked in confusion.

"...We are Mana, beings made of the magical energies we are named after." The suit of armor sighed. "We were inside the book you got as we were waiting for a human with magical senses to form a pact with with, but, instead, we find an alien who lives on the moon..."

"Mana..." Starscream remembered the grimoire mentioning mana was the source of magic, which his new abilities clearly were. "What do you mean by pact?"

"We Mana form pacts with humans-though almost all Mana no longer trust humans and hide from them now-as a way to help with alchemists-people who make new items with a mix of magic and science. However, you are clearly not an alchemist, but we will still form a pact with you."

"Why?" Starscream asked, suspicious of the beings.

"We're bored. It has been a long time since humans long forgot magic and alchemy thanks to those behind you. Though, they did save us by stopping the humans' overuse of mana by destroying the cultures that used the magic and alchemy." The armor Mana sighed. "But, we will help you figure out your Magical System Device."

"Magical System Device?" Starscream asked in confusion.

"It's currently dormant in the form of the charm on your headband." The robed mana said while pointed at the insignia on Starscream's forehead. "They... Well, yours is completely new, but they came from our long ago cousins which are called elves by the humans by their strange ears and close to the nature around them and lived very long. Though, I don't even know if any of them exist anymore. However, Magical System Devices are basically computers with spells within as programs to help use spells with short phases or just thinking of the spell as doing spells without it would take either a long incantation or a lot of studying to shorten the spells."

"... Let me guess, humans tried to use the power of magic for their benefit and ended up almost ending their world?" Starscream asked.

"Yes... I guess that was how the elves disappeared and well as most of us Mana hid though several Mana become corrupted demons thanks to what had happened... Luckily, when one of those demon's tried to absorb me to become more powerful, but I beat its it and absorbed it instead, giving me dark powers along with my wood powers.... My friend is with metal powers." Starscream nodded. "But, the reason we wish for a pact with you is because we watched you earlier and it is clear, even though you don't understand it, you have an understanding of light and dark the humans and your kind doesn't."

"What?" Starscream asked in confusion.

"Simple. You know that light and dark is not a clearly drawn line and that there are many shades of gray blurring in between the black and white. You must have fused with the remains of an elf somehow and gained their abilities as you are slowly becoming like them and developing an understanding of reality in their way while mixing it with your own." The armor Mana explained. "We don't care what you do... We are just two bored Mana looking for a new friend to talk to."

"...Fine... But, I'm going to give you names since what you said was probably species." Starscream sighed.

"Yeah. We don't mind." Both said in unison.

"...." Starscream only looked up the stars. "Well, Reaper, Knight. You're welcome to stay, but stay out of sight of the others except the Mini-cons you see here.... I don't know why, but I have an uneasy feeling being of that Sideways character."

"Heh... You should be." Reaper, the robed Mana, snorted. "I have been getting a strange feeling from him... A bad feeling." Starscream looked at the Mana in shock.

"I see..." Starscream sighed while he narrowed his eyes. There was something more going on and Sideways knew a lot more than they all knew. But, then Starscream's thoughts drifted to the visions he had when the transformation happened... He wondered what they meant and how they related to this magic device... He then wondered how Sideways would react if he knew of his device.

'...I hope this doesn't lead to some major problems later... I have enough problems as is....' Starscream sighed, looking at the countless stars, wondering which one was Cybertron.

------

Boo ya! Chapter five is up! I hope you all like it and review! Now, to make chapter six…Well, I have it done as soon as possible!


	8. Chapter 6

Ch.6 "Exams Cancelled And A-Rank Alien Mission!"

Disclaimer-I own nothing that is worth enough to sell or trade for the rights of Naruto or Transformers. Not even my brain is worth that much. Wah!

Author Note- Sorry the wait! Moving to a new home and a stupid chapter block-not story-had me stuck and also other plot bunnies starting coming into my head while trying to get the block out of my head... Speaking of which, did you guys know your computers could use forbbiden magic to bring files back from the from your flashdrives? My computer did when I saved a file in a folder I thought I lost all my files in it and which is now why His Kijo Dog came to life as the story thought to be lost in that folder-which I checked several times before to see nothing-and just suddenly appeared... Yeah, try it. I want to see if it is a helpful glitch or something creepy only my computer and flashdrive can do. Review me if you get similar results as well as what you like about this chapter, though it's more of a transition chapter.

"'Normal'"

_"Mini-con/Flashback"_

**"'Demon/Really Anger'"**

"Naruto's alien tongue/magic devices"

* * *

"…" Naruto looked around, ignoring the loud shouting from their second test examiner.

"Huh? What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that they were about to spend five days in a jungle with all sorts of dangers and they had to get a scroll from another team and get to the tower in the middle of the jungle within that time period. Sure, her team and she trained quite a bit, but she hoped not to come up on snakes… She hated snakes.

"I just felt something." Naruto said as Sakura and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You always are sensing stuff." Sakura sighed.

"Yeah… But, this feeling I just got was weird. I never felt anything like it."

"Hey! Pay attention, Ghost-BRAT?" Everyone suddenly found the ground shifting under them as a powerful earthquake knocked Anko off where she was standing and on her butt.

"W-W-W-What is this?" Naruto shouted, getting dizzy from the shaking.

"Earthquake!" Sasuke shouted as the shaking lasted for three more minutes, more than enough to cause the tower in the jungle to collapse.

"No! I still had my booze in there!" Anko cried at her lost as all the Gennin looked at each other, wondering about the earthquake.

"Man… That was rough… Konoha hasn't had a large earthquake for a long time." Sakura before Sasuke and she sweated as Naruto puked in the woods."Note to self, earthquakes cause aliens motion sickness."

"Um… For the moment, we will postpone the Chûnin Exam." Another examiner sighed as Anko was too busy weeping over her stuff… She shouldn't have used the place as a second apartment. "We will all go back to Konoha and see the damage and possibly see if there is lodging still up the foreign Gennin can stay in till we can find out if we will be continuing the exams."

"You alright, Naruto?" Sakura asked, rubbing Naruto's back.

"I see the alien has felt it, too." Tean Seven noticed the unicorn that often annoyed Sasuke.

"Felt what? The earthquake?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the unicorn.

"Yeah… Just now, there was a major movement of mana." Naruto groaned, holding her stomach as both looked at her. "This is the first time I ever felt a natural movement like that. It threw my sensors off quite a bit… But… If I think what this is, then this might be bad."

"Like need to report to the Hokage, bad?" Naruto nodded to her teammates.

"I see, brat." Sasuke glared at the unicorn. "I shall join you for the time being as our home is being threatened and you may require my assistance."

"I understand. So, a temporary pact?" Sasuke sighed, understanding what the unicorn was talking about.

"Hai." The mana turned into a ball of black light and went into Sasuke's sword.

"Let's go." Sasuke sighed as they had to run to catch up with the rest of the Gennin group.

"This is bad." The Hokage sighed. Within the last three hours, he had been getting messages from both civilian and other ninja villages of strange earthquakes, weather patterns, and other problems. Luckily, for Konoha, most of the buildings were well built and on hard rock, so there wasn't much damage done, but other villages were not as lucky and asking for Konoha to keep their Gennin till the crisis is over.

"Hokage-sama." The Hokage looked up to see Team Seven minus their sensei was there in front of him.

"How are three doing? Though, I have a feeling Naruto knows something that is happening if you are coming up." Sarutobi lit his pipe and began to smoke.

"Not exactly."Naruto sighed. Just there was a major movement of mana before the earthquake."

The Hokage frowned at the blond. "Someone caused the earthquake?"

"No… Natural kind… And if I think it is what it is, and then, possibly, it could be life threaten to this entire planet." Naruto grimly said as the Hokage and her teammates looked at her with shock. "It's a fifty-fifty chance as my people _seen_ this possible event happen before, but never seen what it does to the planet."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as the Hokage hoped Naruto had a possible plan to save everyone on the planet.

"…My people call it the tunnel warping. We noticed during our material gathering of different planets that sometimes two types of tunnels of energy form within the cosmos. One is called a black hole and we know those rip apart planets and the energy completely, though we don't know where the black hole ends and rather not find out. The other, and the possibly survivable vision, is that of a transwarp bridge of sorts made from both sunspots unleashing energy from the sun and that energy mixing near planets that have powerful natural energies like this one. When a planet goes through this, it seems to warp the planet completely to solar system without many problems… But we were never ever to explore that possibly thanks to the tunnel would close with the planet that was one of the two things for the tunnel to form. The other problem with that one is if the planet ends up in the wrong spot in another solar system, then it can kill off all living life of the planet, especially this kind of planet which survives off the sun and being in a place where it is neither too cold nor hot for life to survive."

"I see…" The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, I guess you want to check this out?"

"Hai. I will contact my people first beforehand. If I can confirm it is a blackhole, then I will activate my defense system when is still activate from my ship and use it to deflect it as I discovered my rare negative mana can disable smaller black holes… However, if it is a transwrap tunnel, I will go and figure out how much time there is till the planet has before getting warped to report to my people to see if we need to sort of put all life within an Alterworld barrier to protect it and then, if there is time, I will personally go through it and find if the planet is in threat or not."

"I see… So, basically, if it's the latter action, there is no way of stopping it?" The Hokage sighed, wondering what other Kages would do if they heard this.

"Hai. Trying to stop a natural and wild transwarp tunnel can be very dangerous and not even my people figured out how and we know how to make portals of such." Naruto sighed.

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

Naruto's metal ears began to move and flash orange while all three humans in the room sweated "Oh, never mind me contacting my kind." Naruto touched her ear. "Yes?...I see… Thanks." Naruto let out a sigh, taking her hand off the metal piece. "It's the latter. The satellites that were up in orbit had shorted and fallen to the ground thanks to being shorted out by transwarp energies. Judging from what they were able to get information wise from the satellites before they failed, the planet has a few cycles before coming in reach of the exact tunnel as it is still trying to fully open."

"Cycles?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Days. You keep take of your planet's movements through years and days. Right now, your planet slowly spins around while also going around your sun. Right now, it seems the tunnel is possibly a few days within the path of the planets orbit. If it is still trying to open up, there is a possibility that we could go pass it and just experience some very strange and possibly damaging effects… However, we can only tell if we go see the tunnel up in person."

"Nani? How are you going to do that?" Sakura shouted in shock.

"I will be going and check it out. Even without my ship, my body is designed to go against the harsh conditions of space. All the others of my race can't do it as they all evolved and none have such abilities or connections to spaceships like me." Naruto groaned, knowing she was going to not like it, but someone had to do it.

"Speaking of spaceships… Naruto, you said your kinds' ships are of living metal, right?" Naruto looked at the Hokage.

"Yes… However, my ship was destroyed. If the metal did survive with a small amount of my kororo or something like that, then it is possibly it could have bonded to another being and tries to fuse itself to it in order to survive, but other than that… However, problem is I have almost no kororo anymore. Once dead, it's dead unless it's the parts to the weapon and defensive systems which I at least managed to salvage the defense network from my ship and put it around Konoha just in case we need it." Naruto groaned. All of her kind found out that it was possible for the unit connected to the ship to survive if the ship is destroy thanks to Naruto as the others of Naruto's model of vehicle use usually died along side with their ships. "Though, I managed to savage what I could and built a smaller ship out of the remains of my ship and recyclables from my people as an experiment. It works, but there has to be a pilot in it for it to be used. Not a very good auto-pilot system, too."

"Naruto." Naruto paled at the way to happy tone coming from Sakura and Sasuke as they reach had a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We are going to go with you."

"No!" Naruto turned around with her arms forming an "X" and shaking her head. "Space travel is dangerous! The only reason I was making that ship was to help my kind make new designs for spaceships to use as they wanna see if they could turn the moon into a transwarp station and colonize possibly as the gravity and soil of the moon can be enough for human life to exist and because of that gravity pull, the moon will probably go with the planet."

"So, that also means you made suits for humans as you say the conditions in space are harsh to humans?" Sakura chimed.

"Yeah… I mean, the vacuum of space would… No! Out of the question! I'm going alone! This is very dangerous! There is also the possibly of our planet landed in the safe zone and ended up next to another planet with intelligent life or-worse-planet fusion!"

"Planet fusion?" The Hokage asked, confused.

"If a planet has mana, then it might fuse with another planet. We never seen it happen before with a planet with living beings and if the conditions may seem possible for it to happen, then I will call my people to put of the Alterworld barrier. We know for sure some of the Alterworlds will do the fusion as the mana will go out of whack with this thing, be it we don't go through or not, but I rather not see two real planets do that… But, really, it's better I go alone as I could see what kind of life we may be dealing and then give everyone the information they need as the new life could be hostile!"

"You're right." The Hokage sighed, nodding.

"Thank you, Old Man!" Naruto chimed in relief her friends were going to end up in a dangerous position.

"Sakura, Sasuke, find your sensei. You will be going with Naruto."

"NANI?" Naruto shouted at the Hokage. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yes… It will be dangerous, but so is the life of being a ninja. Plus, if we do come in contact with intelligent life, I want show that we are not going to harm them… So, why not use this as a possibly to use this as sort of what the Chûnin exams are used."

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused with Sakura.

"It's like a mini-war. The ninja villages show off their top rookies and all to show what they have done while also limiting the amount of ninja going up in ranks in all the villages to help keep peace." Naruto explained. "But, Hokage-sama, this isn't the same. They could speak a completely different language and can be either stupider than the humans here or way smarter! This isn't something ninja are not made to do!"

"I know… But, it's a high probably they will not harm children." The Hokage smirked. "So, only Kakashi will be the only adult going with you. We will give you a day to find any Gennin who would come with you and in agreement of the very risky move, they will be bumped up to Chûnin with recognition to possibly go to Jônin."

"Agh… There is no way you're gonna change your mind." Naruto sighed. "Go find Kakashi yourself and explain. We will go with whoever will be telling all the Gennin about what is happening. I need to see all the Gennin who were in the exam currently still in it reports and such to see who is good or not."

"Sure. That way you can pick who would be best for this A- rank mission." The Hokage sighed as all three nodded and left. 'But… What's the possibility we meet more intellect life as we already found two on just this planet?' The Hokage hummed, calling his secrerary to send a message to Kakashi with the threat that he would make it illegal to read Icha Icha Paradise in public if he decided to come late.

* * *

End…. NOPE! Though this is a good place to stop, I decided to keep going! I owe you all for not updating for a good while!

* * *

"So, the Chunin exams were cancelled!" Ino groaned. "How am I suppose to show my love to Sasuke-kun?"

"You still haven't noticed yet." Shikamaru only got hit in the head as Team Eight and Team Ten along with Team Gai were sitting in a barbeque restaurant…

"Sigh… At least you guys don't have to travel to get back home." Temari sighed as Gaara discovered the joys of being in a restaurant, one that survived the earthquake that is… Possibly, since everyone in Suna is scared of Gaara, they could eat free in several restaurants, though the only reason Gaara followed the Konoha ninja was to find Naruto.

"Yeah… That does suck." Kiba agreed with the foreign ninja before seeing Team Seven with some Jônin coming into the restaurant. "Oh! Hey! You guys finally made it! What's with other guys?"

"An A-rank mission." Naruto sighed as Kiba spat out the drink he decided to dink right then and everyone, even the Suna group looked at the blond with shock. "Though, it's kind of ironic everyone I narrowed the list to get people for the mission is all sitting here."

"W-What?" Rock Lee asked in shock as well.

"Simple, it's the reason for the earthquake and canceling of the exams." Naruto sighed. "Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, and you three from Suna are the only people who I've have left to choose from for this mission as the others I looked into were not good for this or their Jonin-sensei or they saw it as too risky. You can choose to accept this mission or not, but if you do and survive, you will be promoted to Chûnin."

"Woah! I didn't know there as such missions! I bet it's beating up some super bad guy!" Kiba chimed.

"No… If you accept, you'll be the first shinobi and kunoichi to go into space." They all looked at the blond pale. "The reason is because I need to see a strange space condition that is affecting the planet and see if my people need to use action to protect this planet from more damaging effects. If it is open, then we will have to go through a 'tunnel' of sorts and see if our home will land in a 'safe' zone where a planet like ours needs to be to keep life and then see if there are nearby planets that could cause terraforming problems to our planet or has intelligent beings and see if it is safe to be near them."

"…So, you're saying that the earthquake here was actually cause by something in space?" Shikamaru sighed, seeing this mission as very troublesome.

"That and other natural disasters which other places are experiencing now which is why all the Gennin here are being kept here till we know it's over." One of the Jônin explained. "The Hokage decided that Naruto should take young Gennin with her in case of finding other life as it would appear much more a peaceful first encounter."

"Yeah… Hopefully." Naruto let out a groan. "Even though the Suna siblings have a violent record, Gaara's ability to use sand and the fact your two siblings are skilled in slightly distance techniques could be useful if it turns out the planet has hostile life and that you are the last foreign group left that I haven't got an answer from. We would at least have one group from another country go with us so we don't have problems when the countries and villages find out about this as they are getting the memo soon.

"… I want to go…" Temari and Kankurou looked at their brother with shock. Gaara wondered that if there were other 'alien' as he know knew they were life not on the planet thanks to his siblings showing some books about them, then maybe he could be a peace more like when around Naruto.

"Well, we'll take to Baki-sensei first, but I think we will be going… I mean, when Gaara makes up his mind, we do it… Though, we will come with him to keep him out of trouble." Temari sighed as Kankurou nodded as both found his brother was pretty innocent when it came to normal people things and that would probably get him in trouble.

"Thanks. Now I won't have the Hokage breathing down my neck. You better go and talk to your sensei. If he agrees to it, meet us at this place and make sure to gather your stuff because we will be in space for at least a week at max depending on the condition of the problem. You need to be there at the time to go." Naruto handed them a sheet of paper with directions to the meeting place. "So, what about you guys?"

"Is Sasuke going?" Ino chimed.

"Hai."

"Then Shikamaru and I are going!" Ino shouted with joy.

"Hey, why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so!" Ino smacked the lazy boy aside the head.

"Why am I not one of the people selected?" Chouji asked.

"Sorry. You're body type is kind of risky to bring into space." Naruto sighed. "Even though you are a healthy ninja, your extra weight might cause you to have a greater chance to experience health problems that could arise with this mission."

"I see… Trying to keep it as safe as possible?" Chouji sighed, contented when the blond nodded. He understood that being plump also came with health risks and this was one mission he had to sit out as his weight could cause him to die if he took it.

"What about me?" Rock Lee shouted while pumping his fists.

"No way." Naruto bluntly said as Rock Lee froze. "We are trying to show we no threat, not an enemy. You're 'flaming flames of youth' are enough for them to attack you just to get rid of you." Rock Lee cried in the corner as TenTen realized she was being left out to keep an eye on her teammate and possibly sensei as would try to sneak onto the mission.

"…I guess because I am Aburame, I can't go?" Shino asked.

"Yah… When I made suits so humans could go into space, I didn't think there were people who live with insect colonies. I rather not stress out your little friends and see what side effects being in space causes them."

"Agreed." Shino sighed in agreement.

"Why isn't Hinata going?" Kiba pointed at Hinata.

"Even though Neji and her bloodline would be useful, we can't take too many people on this mission. Plus, Hiashi-san gave me pure fury when I asked him if I could." Naruto paled as everyone sweated.

"Oh well….I'll bring back a souvenir if possible for ya, Shino, Hinata!" Kiba chimed as Hinata nodded, understanding why her father would refuse her going as well as Neji. Plus, their eyes would probably scare the new life anyways.

"Preferly new insects." Kiba sweated at the stoic guy.

"What is it with insects and you?" Kiba sighed, wondering if his teammate's nest of chakra eating beetles was eating his brain. Neji wanted to also go, but could understand the clan head's refusal to allow either them to go. If there was hostile intellect life out there, they might want the Byakugan for battle.

"Pack some extra clothes and some snacks. I will have food, but you might want something else." Naruto sighed. "Meet me tonight at that time. Try limiting your weapons to kunai and shuriken and will put them in storage scrolls to make sure we don't look hostile."

"Wait! What about Akamaru?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked on top of Kiba's head.

"When I was made the suits, I made dog ones out of fun as I knew at least of the Inuzuka clan and their connection to dogs." Naruto sighed. "So, possibly, Akamaru is the first ninja dog in space."

"Bark!" Akamaru barked in joy, wagging his tail.

"Well, get ready. You have till dark to get everything you need together." Naruto sighed, knowing the ear full she was going to get from her kind.

* * *

"…" Eighteen year old Uchiha Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame watched as their target Uzumaki Naruto as Hatake Kakashi and several Gennin gathered, including the target of two other their other comrades. However, the orders on Uzuamki Naruto had changed after news that the Kyuubi container was an alien. And from what both were seeing, the blond could possibly be alien.

"So, Naruto, where is this ship are going to use?" Kakashi lazily sighed, not to happy about what was going on.

"Sure." Naruto walked up to a large group of boulders and put her hand behind one of the smaller ones for hidden door within one of the boulders to slit open and lights lit up a tunnel. "Oh, don't tell the ANBU about this place. It's where I hide from my more enraging pranks."

"Like putting itching powder in the ANBU uniforms and then putting goldfish in the toilets?" Naruto sheepishly grinned as her Jônin sensei glared at the blond.

"Did that gaki really did that?" Kisame whispered as Itachi, murderer of the Uchiha clan, nodded.

"That's just the tip of the ice berg… I got quite a heart attack when that blond unleashed a horde of bats in the ANBU locker rooms." Itachi sighed as Kisame paled.

"…Why the heck is this kid not in the Akatsuki?" Kisame sighed, hoping the fact the kid was indeed an alien and that saves the blond from being killed. Tobi would be in a whole new world of hurt along with other Akatsuki members… Wait… Could they train the gaki to kill with pranks?

"…?" Itachi looked at Kisame and moved away from him as the shark looking man evilly chuckled lowly. Itachi noticed something in the tree they were hiding in and managed to take it out, but put it in his cloak that was black with red clouds when the group moved inside the secret base and stealthy followed the group inside. They were shock to find it was a hanger of sorts with a large orange and black space craft. It was with sharp edges, but smooth curvy sides and looked a lot like a weapon than a ship.

"Woah! This is small?" Sakura shouted as Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, compared to my original birth ship. I already put on all the supplies we need." Naruto sighed, walking up to the ship and the ship opened on the side to expose a door and dropped a ladder. "Let's get going. You all best choose a dorm area to sleep in. I have the suits in the rooms and maps so you know where everything is. Once you guys and gals are dressed and ready to go, I will launch the ship." Naruto said while getting up into ship.

"Dope, where do you want us to meet when we are done getting in the suits? Sasuke asked while climbing up.

"In the cockpit where I will be piloting. I will be getting the systems set up." Naruto left the group which got on broad and headed for the cabins which Naruto also marked the hallways with signs to make it easier for people to know where they are going.

"…Why did they leave the door open?" Kisame chuckled at their luck as they got inside. "Wow… First time in an alien ship… I wonder what they are going to do with it?" Kisame asked with a grin as Itachi shook his head at his partner, neither noticing the door closing behind them.

"No idea. We better find a place to hide as we are just observing our target for the time being." Itachi sighed as he noticed one of the signs said cargo bay. "I know… This way." Itachi dragged Kisame toward the cargo bay which was away from both the cockpit and cabins.

"Hey, does this outfit make my butt look big?" Ino asked while wearing a light purple skin tight with metal armor around her curves and had sensors on her wrists. There was a metal collar around her next and some black on the suit as well.

"Why are you asking that?" Kiba asked, wearing the male version which was similar to the female version, but armor in different places. His was red color. "These are like pajamas… Kind of embarrassing." Kiba sighed as Ino looked at Sasuke in horror.

"No! Who are you? You're not Sasuke-kun!" Ino screamed right into Kiba's ears as Sasuke came up in a dark purple suit and Sakura wearing a pink one… But, both were in female suits and matching bodies.

"I am… I'm a girl." Sasuke sighed, passing the crying Ino as Kiba glared at the girl while Akamaru was whining, following his master in a dog version of the space suit also in red. Shikamaru was wearing a brown suit. Temari was wearing a yellow suit while her brothers Kankurou and Gaara was wearing dark gray suit and reddish purple with Gaara managing to somehow get his gourd on the reddish purple suit.

"Holy, Sasuke, when did you get a gender change?" Kakashi asked in shock, wearing a black suit and his mask and headband still on his face. They were all heading for the cockpit.

"Been a girl for four years… When I said I was planning to avenge my clan, I was going to first get my brother to at least explain why I am a girl and after hearing what the mana that live in the Uchiha compound had to say… Depending on my brother's _real_ explanation, the form of revenge will go between some broken bones up to death if need be." Kakashi sweated at his latest female student to become female before they reached the cockpit. They found several seats with straps in the room, but in the middle was Naruto wearing her original gear with her wires connected into the computers and she had her hands in strange metal glove devices in her chair while a glassy metal visor was on her face.

"Huh? Are you all ready to go?" Naruto asked, looking at them.

"Yeah… But, where are the controls?" Kiba asked, looking around for like lots of complex stuff.

"I'm sitting at them… Technically, I'm the controls as well, but this glove system is a lot easier than what you humans see in movies." Naruto sighed as Ino and Sakura chuckled at Kiba, even though Ino was still said at finding Sasuke was female. "But, you better sit down and strap in."

"Why?" Gaara blinked, a bit confused as well as everyone else.

"Simple… It's a wild ride going down onto this planet, so it's going to be just as rough getting out of this planet's atmosphere." Naruto explained as everyone found a seat and bucketed up. They were shocked when the metal around their collars moved and formed a helmet around their heads and a clear, slightly tinted visor in front. "You're suits will monitor your body sides to make sure you don't get sick or anything. Trust me, with how jerky this ride is going to be, the helmets are a must." Naruto as she made the screens of energy light up around and before the group to show outside. The space before the ship lit up and showed a pathway outward as the wall a ways up slit down the middle and moved apart.

"Alright…. Oh, word of advice, don't open your mouths till the shaking stops."

Systems Online. All Systems Green.

"Who was that?" Gaara asked, looking around in confusion.

"It was the ship, Gaara." Temari sighed, wondering which was harder: having a homicidal brother, a naïve brother, or both in one package?

The ship's rockets lit up and everyone instantly jerked back when the ship latched off the ramp and went full speed into the air, shaking as the ship hit invisible resistance. Within two minutes, they felt the weight they usually felt suddenly lighten till they were almost floating if it wasn't for the straps and the ship finally stop shaking and gasped seeing how big the moon was from up high.

"Alright… Free of the atmosphere. Oh, I will be activating the gravity seal a bit later as I guess you guys can have fun in zero-grativy."

"Zero gravity?" Sasuke asked as Kiba unbuckled himself, accidently kicking the seat while getting free.

"WOAH!" Kiba found himself floating. Everyone looked at Kiba with awe.

"No gravity… Nothing to hold you down. Just don't spin around so many times. Never ends well." Naruto sighed, busy locating the trasnwarp tunnel and charting a path to it as all the ninja unbucketed and found how no gravity could be fun.

"Shikamaru! Stop being lazy!" Ino shouted as Shikamaru used the gravity-less environment to lazily move around with little movement, all the while lying on his back.

"Let him be, Ino! This is fun!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru and he did back flips.

"Though, our movements are a lot more sluggish…" Kakashi noticed, having to bounce around to go forward. It was quite slow going, which means if they had to fight in zero-gravity, it would be like trying to the fight in caramel.

"Hey, Ino-pig!" Sakura smirked at Ino.

"What?" Ino glared at Sakura.

"We don't have to diet anymore. We are as light as a feather!" Sakura chimed.

"Oh… That's a good one." Ino chimed as well at the joke.

"… How the heck is your hair still the same way it is when on the planet?" Sasuke asked as all the Gennin looked at Kakashi's hair, which wasn't moving around all over the place like their hair and they all wondered the same thing.

"…This is so weird…" Kisame sighed, floating upside down while cross-legged. First, they nearly got crushed by containers and now they were floating as if gravity was gone.

"At least you got short hair." Itachi sighed, spitting out the hair that had gone into his mouth. "… But, at least we know the blond is going somewhere and we are going the same way."

"True… Huh?" They both blinked as they saw a strange complex pattern glowed on the floor before flashing away and they both hit the floor.

-BAM!-

"Ow… What was that?" Kisame looked around, hearing metal hit metal, though he hit his head.

"One of the containers." Itachi sighed, glad that gravity was back on. "Oh, a reminder to tell the other members… If the target is alien, don't jump into their space ship." Kisame nodded in agreement before looking to see if his sword Samehada was alright. Itachi looked in his coat as the strange green pentagon he found to see it glow green for a second before dying down.

'Strange…' Itachi snapped his attention back to Kisame and decided to see if there was a way to sneak around the ship when he noticed an air vent of sorts. "…Kisame… How good are you with being in vents?" Neither noticed a black racing motorcycle with orange part and flame decals and a strange pouch that looked like it would eat someone was watching them and wondering what they were doing.

* * *

"A Mini-con!" Hot Shot shouted as the alarms went off in the at the Auto-bot base.

"Yes! Time to kick some Decpecticon butt!" A race car Transformer known as Blurr shouted, ready to get on the battle field even though he was a serious type of Transformer as Scavenger, who was an Auto-bot spy against the Decepticons, grumbled about being woken up.

"What's going on? Hotshot finally managed to catch that blasted pest?" Scavenger asked, wondering how such a little thing was so hard to catch. Hot Shot glared at Scavenger for reminding him about the little pest.

"No. A new Mini-con has awakened." Optimus Prime said in a serious tone. "Red Alert, can you get a fix on it?" The Auto-bot leader looked at the medic of the team.

"Not exactly, it's not fully awakened yet… Now, this is weird…" Red Alert said, checking the readings. "The signal is coming from between Earth and Mars, closer to Earth though."

"Huh? So, it's on an asteroid?" Alex asked as all the boys began talking about how cool it would be for them all to go into space and all the stuff astronauts do.

"I don't know… Some kind of energy surge is blocking the signal some and making it hard to pinpoint." Red Alert sighed. "It will take some time to pin point exactly."

"Yeah! We are going into space!" Carlos chimed.

"No, you are not." All the humans looked at Optimus Prime. "It's too dangerous, especially if that energy surge is from something we don't know… Red Alert, can you also see what that surge is so we don't go into a possible Decepticon trap?"

"I will do my best with what I got, sir." Red Alert said before getting to work.

~~~Decepticon Base On Moon~~~

"Agh? I got the basic idea of where this blasted Mini-con is, but I can't get the slagging coordinates!" Cyclonus shouted in anger at the computer.

"Any problems, Cyclonus?" Megatron growled at the Transformer, annoyed at him for still not getting the location of the Mini-con yet.

"Yeah. Some kind of surge of Energon or something is around this Mini-con. At least this time the Mini-con's signal is staying on!" Cyclonus saluted Megatron. "I'll get that Mini-con's coordinates, sooner or later!"

"It better be sooner or else you will be melted down." Megatron hissed as Sideways looked at the scene with interest. He only knew one thing that could make such a surge… He wondered what kind of fun was going to come with a new planet in the neighborhood and why was there a Mini-con on this planet?

* * *

Alright, I had to fix this chapter up as it seemed when I posted this chapter, the line breaks went bye-bye. Next chapter will be up really soon after the updated chapter.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I own nothing... Yeah, my life sucks.

Author Note- I managed to keep my promise... And sooner than I thought, too! Here's the next chapter! Things are starting to heat up! Oh, I put a small Fairy Tail saluate in this chapter, so I hope you like it.

"'Normal'"

_"Mini-con/Flashback"_

**"'Demon/Really Anger'"**

"Naruto's alien tongue/magic devices"

-"Com"- or -'mind com link'-

* * *

Ch.7 "Stranded Ninja and Transformer Problems!"

"Agh…" Naruto groaned after meeting with her kind and the Hokage via hologram screen. It seems within two weeks time, their planet was indeed going to jump the cosmos, so now she had to explore. "Why me?" Naruto sighed, programming the ship to automatically locate where in the cosmos they land so she could reconnect with her two "bosses" so she could tell them what they would need to do.

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto turned to see Sasuke and Kiba standing next to her, though nearby in a seat Kakashi was reading his porn book.

"Yo, what do you guys want? Oh, we got to go through the tunnel and explore if that's what you want to know." Naruto sighed, annoyed. Her wires were aching from not being in use for so long and it was just about half a day in the Konoha time since she had been piloting!

"Well, how do you pilot this ship with just gloves?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked on top of Kiba's head.

"…I'm a robot, dude. A robot that used to have a giant ship as part of her body." Sasuke and Kiba sweated as they realized Naruto was in a sour mood. "Think of it like your brain controls your body with the wires connecting off of me. However, the glove thing is much like the Suna dude with the puppets. My fingers control the ship as if it is a puppet on strings. It's really simple once you get used to it."

"…So, how long does the planet have?" Sasuke asked, knowing she did not understand how the ship works even if Naruto explained it to her.

"About two weeks or so."

"Huh? But we only got here in half a day!" Kiba shouted in shock as the Suna team came in, wondering what was going on.

"Yes, but that's because the planet moves very slow as most of its speed is in spinning around to keep gravity going." Naruto sighed. "There is no gravity in space, so if you put thrust on something like a ship, it's going to go and go fast with enough power in the thrust."

"So, we are traveling really fast?" Temari asked as her brothers cocked their heads.

"In a sense. But, you guys and gals aren't feeling it because I am keeping gravity in here just like on our planet. If I have to go into warp space or increase the speed, then I would have you all get in the seats as it would be rough. Luckily, this tunnel is pretty well built up, so we won't have a bumpy ride through it." Naruto let out a sigh, seeing the ship was ready to go through the space tunnel. She just hoped nothing bad was on the end.

"Speaking of which, what's in space anyways that's harmful to humans?" Kankurou asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why we wearing these suits?" Sasuke growled.

"Because of that nothing. Space is like a vacuum. No pressure, no air. You're insides would be sucked out through your mouth, nose, and rear end as well as your eyes would pop out." Everyone even Kakashi paled in the room as Naruto continued. "You humans are very delicate. You require a right mixture of certain elements and constant atmospheric pressure just to be able to breathe. If was just myself, I wouldn't have to worry about any of that as I am _designed_ for space travel and such."

"S-Sorry, Naruto." Sasuke stuttered as the humans backed away from the furious blond.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked when one of her wires moved. "Really?"

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto's fingers furious worked in the gloves for several holoscreens to come up.

"Turbofox said that two people are in the vents." Naruto sighed, looking through the screens.

"Huh? Maybe two of us are trying to pull a prank." Sasuke sighed as Kiba whined as to why no one asked him to join.

"No, they were in the cargo bay when we launched." Kakashi instantly took interested and looked at Naruto.

"What were they wearing?" Kakashi asked.

"… She says they are wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them." Naruto then got a map of the ship up as none of the cameras had the two freeloaders on them, so she was scanning the ship for heat signatures and finally got a lock. "Yep, in the ventilation… Another thing I wouldn't have if I didn't have organic beings on board." Everyone sweated as they guess Naruto was going through old robot mode and grumbling about everything.

"Naruto, I heard there is a group called the Akatsuki who where cloaks like that and I heard they might be after you. Those two could be dangerous criminals." Kakashi snapped his book shut and got up, serious.

"… Okay… Since they haven't noticed Turbofox yet, I'll have her scare them out as they happen to be in the vents near here." Naruto sighed, having the door open of the cockpit room and everyone looked at the hallway.

"…What are those glowing lights?" Everyone sweated when they heard screams and several loud bangs before the one of the vents slammed onto the ground with two men.

_"I'm a ninja! Nin nin!"_ Turbofox chimed hanging upside down from the vent opening with her hands together in a hand seal.

"Now, that's funny!" Naruto grinned with a laugh as Kakashi instantly recognized the two men as they got up as Sasuke recognized one.

"Crap. That hurt." Kisame groaned.

**"Itachi…"** Both Kisame and Itachi shrank in fear as a towering Sasuke with an evil smirk on her face was before them and she was popping her fists. **"You have some explaining to, especially with the information I found out about the Uchiha clan and also why the heck I am a girl?"**

"…" Both criminal gulped as Kisame left his sword in the cargo bay as it was too big to fit in the vents.

"Yo! No fighting in my ship!" Naruto shouted as both Uchiha and the Kiri missing-nin sweated when several small devices appeared in the hall and one shot a laser blast above their heads as to show it was a weapon. "I don't want to clean organic waste like blood of my ship, even if Sasuke wants to beat her brother to an inch of death and then dunk him in molten slag. Plus, if we do encounter other life, what do you think they will think seeing two dead bodies on board from clearly wounds of one of their kind?" Naruto snapped, sending off killer intent that even somewhat scared the Jônin and two missing-nin. "So, you two, have two choices. One is to behave and pretend to be normal ninja and we'll let you live and leave this ship without complications when we return to our planet. Number two is I active all staff's suits on and instantly eliminate the atmosphere in here to match the conditions outside of this ship and kill you both in a horrible fashion as neither of you are wearing the proper suit to survive in the vacuum of space."

"…Okay, now I want to know why the heck this kid isn't in the Akatsuki." Kisame growled at Itachi who just shrugged.

"I guess we are caught. Don't worry, Kakashi, we both value our lives and plus we were only ordered to observe Naruto-kun after word was going around that the blond was an alien from space." Itachi sighed while getting up.

"I see… So, no planning to kidnap the blond alien?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his visible eye.

"You think we would have gonna on this thing if we were?" Kisame growled. "Speaking of which, where are we?"

"Next to a tunnel in space about to go through it as our planet about to move solar systems." Naruto said in an everyday tone.

"…So, we are not even on the planet?" Kisame paled when everyone, well except Naruto as she was sending a message to the Hokage of the situation, nodded at them. "…You know, when I joined the Akatsuki, I didn't think this was a part of my contract."

"Wait… We had contracts?" Everyone sweated at Itachi as Kisaem sweated.

"It was a metaphor."

"Oh, sorry." Itachi sighed. "But, I think Kisame would agree we will not fight back or cause any harm here as all as we don't have be in the cargo bay when this thing takes off again."

"Yeah… We discovered how dangerous cargo can be." Kisame added.

_"Hey! That's because you guys weren't in the area Naruto put seals on the cargo to keep the cargo around me from moving!"_ Both criminals paled when they saw Turbofox land behind them.

"Translation. You were in the wrong spot as I made a safe zone for Turbofox there as she couldn't fit in the seats." Naruto sighed.

"Wait, you were mad when he had the Hokage forced us to go, but you were fine with bringing Turbofox along?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Hello. We are both _robots_. We are not affected by the vacuum of space. I just look human and my body is designed to survive attacks by being malleable instead of hard like metal." Naruto let out a sigh as the humans sweated.

"…You're not just an alien, but an alien robot?" Itachi asked as pure confusion was on his face.

"Hai. And older than the Bijuu ages put together. Especially since I am the only one of my kind that is old enough to remember my home world before it was destroyed and we crashed landed on your planet millions of years ago." Naruto growled. "Speaking of which, I'm going through the warp tunnel, so there is kind of no turning back." Naruto sighed, having her ship slip into the tunnel, though none of the humans could see it as she didn't have the holoscreens up in the cockpit.

"Woah… I don't feel so good." Kisame instantly began to turn green as Kakashi was pale as both were feeling strange feelings. It was like feeling light headed and everything was spinning.

"Crap!" Naruto sensed what was going one with the two behind her and everyone was confused when a barrier suddenly appeared under them.

"Huh? That strange feeling went away." Kakashi sighed, rubbing his head as it had a headache.

"What feeling?" Kiba asked before everyone nearly ended up nearly falling onto the floor when Naruto sped the ship into speeds way above the sound barrier and the plate Itachi found before landed on the floor. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, showing the ship down once out of the tunnel. "What the heck was that for, Naruto? You could have warned us!" Kiba shouted as the rest of the "crew" ran to the cockpit, shocked at seeing their two stowaways.

"Sorry, but the barrier I put around those two wouldn't last long." Naruto said as the barrier beneath Kakashi and Kisame dissolved away. "But… We have a major problem now."

"What problem?" Kakashi asked with worry.

"Simple. At least I got my answer as to why none of my kind ever upgrade pass looking like human youth." Naruto sighed while turning to the group. "It seems because of the unstable nature of that kind of wrap tunnels, flexible minds are good with it, but as humans age, their minds become weaker and those two over there almost had their minds separated from their bodies." Kakashi and Kisame pale as Sasuke blinked.

"But, Itachi's eighteen, he should have felt the effects as well, right?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"The mind's flexible probably stays till the cracks in your skull fully close completely and stop brain growth which doesn't fully close completely till early twenties depending on the humans." All the humans sweated at the blond. "But, it seems we will be needed to inform my people to put up a planetary barrier up as the barrier I just used on Kakashi and the other guy worked fine for the problem."

"You should know my name is Kisame." Kisame frowned, glaring at the blond. If the blond was really a robot, he couldn't chop his arms off, right?

"Alice-0013." A holoscreen appeared before Naruto for everyone to stare at the kid covered in dark robes with a red orb on her robe that was the image. "I am glad I was able to get connection back with you."

"I am called Naruto now, hime." Naruto sighed as everyone looked at Naruto with shock as she began to speak in a musical like voice, yet her voice was now somehow robotic and in a strange language similar to something like music. "You need to get our best barrier protectors out. I discovered human adults can possibly have their minds separated from their bodies as they don't have flexible minds."

"I see. I understand. I shall have that done… But, you know Dorothy-1020 is very mad at you for leaving the planet without saying goodbye." The girl let out a sigh.

"I know… This was a rushed thing… Let me check out what I came for as I also got to call the Hokage." Naruto sighed, hurrying to figure out at least if the planet would forever be in a barrier, pulling up the large holoscreen for the humans to see quite a vase amount of blackness with all sorts of stars around and a large one like a sun nearby. "Thank goodness. We're in the safe zone… And ironically, from what I am calculating, we won't even have to change our calendars!" Naruto chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked as Kisame and he looked at the blond.

"Simple. Our planet won't experience instant extinction thanks to moving." Naruto sighed as both criminals paled. "And, lucky, from what I can tell, our planet will be landing right in a perfect spot in this solar system to not worry orbit around this sun as it will be a similar path without getting in the way of other planets…"

"So, what about life around us?" Kakashi asked.

"Give me a sec. I got to inform the Hokage of the news I found." Naruto glared at Kakashi behind her visor as another smaller holoscreen came up with the Hokage on it.

"Hello, Naruto… Are those two-"

"Yes. Don't worry. I made them agree to be good or else we throw them into the vacuum of space and watch them die in a very painful fashion." Naruto sighed as the Hokage sweated along with everyone in the room. "However, I am having my people put up a barrier around the planet as it seems adults can suffer from the move through the tunnel via getting their minds separated from their bodies. Other than that, don't worry about changing the calendar system as we will be landing in an orbit tract where it will be the same as where the planet currently is."

"I understand. So, I guess you will be now looking to see if there is life on other planets?" The Hokage said with some relief.

"Yes. I am currently searching for any nearby satellites and such in case." Naruto sighed. "But, from what I have already in my map of the galaxy in my head. One planet is probably able to hold life as the other in this safe zone is just in the worst spot to make a stable atmosphere on any kind thanks to size and temperature. I'll head over to that one good planet to check it out as from what I see, we are going to be very close neighbors."

"I see… Naruto, is it possible for me to talk to Uchiha Itachi there alone?" The Hokage sighed.

"Hai. With Sasuke though." Naruto sighed, looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke, take Itachi to the cable you're staying in and I can seen the link there. Plus, Hokage, make sure she doesn't hurt Itachi too bad."

_"Naruto!" _Naruto blinked as she felt a strange feeling in her body and her hair slightly glowed golden, though no one noticed as it quickly stopped.

"What Turbofox?" Naruto asked before seeing everyone getting blinded as the plate Itachi had glowed brightly and formed a jet black Mini-con with dark purple markings, wheels on its legs and arms, and red eyes while its face kind of made the Mini-con look like metal ninja. "… Holy, where'd you come from?"

_"From the plate."_ The Mini-con said in an aloof manner while Itachi blinked as he understood the Mini-con.

"No, I mean your plate doesn't just appear suddenly on a spaceship." Naruto sighed before looking at the Akatsuki duo. "Okay, which one of you picked up the green panel?" Itachi raised his hand and Naruto let out a sigh. "I see. When did you pick it up?"

"Just before following you into your little base and getting on the ship. I found it embedded in a tree and pulled it out to study it better, but put it in my cloak when we nodded you were moving while following you." Itachi sighed. "But, how the heck can an alien come from a plate of metal?"

_"It's a stasis plate."_" Itachi looked at the aloof Mini-con.

"Yeah… Think of it as alien tech version of sealing." Naruto sighed.

_"Blackfire!" _The aloof black Mini-con looked at Turbofox. _"It's been so long, my friend!"_

_"Not too long for me… You're still loud."_ Blackfire sighed in a robotic way. _"Where's my twin bro, Sparkfire?"_

_"No idea. Our ship hit Naruto's ship and now everyone else could be anywhere."_ Turbofox sighed back.

"…Naruto, translate please?" Sasuke sighed as everyone else was just hearing beeps and computer noises.

"The new robot is Blackfire and these two are friends and Blackfire asked if the other robot knows where his twin is." Itachi replied as everyone sweated at him. "What? Can't you understand them?"

"Itachi, I guess since you picked up the plate, it download the Mini-con language in your brain since you woke up Blackfire." Naruto sighed as she felt a headache coming on. "To everyone else, they are making computer noises."

"Oh…" Itachi sighed before getting yanked by his little sibling toward the cabins. Blackfire followed, wondering why the person who woke him up was crying.

"Are you sure it's alright to let those two be alone?" Kakashi asked in worry.

"Don't worry. If they start fighting, I can quickly stop it. But, Kakashi, could you help Kisame find a suit and get one for Itachi. We can put up an act for them of being two other adults for this mission if they stay in their current attire… Make sure to take all weapons and such from them though to make sure they keep with their deal." Naruto growled with killer intent.

"S-Sure. My sword is in the cargo bay." Kisame sheepishly laughed as all the humans decided to leave the blond alone and left the cockpit.

"I see that your old body is making you grumpy." The girl in the holoscreen sighed as Naruto had the Hokage's link go to Sasuke's cabin.

"Yeah. I haven't done this for a while." Naruto let out a sigh. "I really didn't need the extra worries of humans on my back."

"I know… Plus, don't do anything dangerous…"

"… You know I can't promise you I will survive this." Naruto said in a somber tone. "You know how old I am… The fact I haven't crumbled apart yet is a miracle. But… Don't tell any of the other princesses. I don't need them worrying about me."

The girl looked at Naruto, her blue eyes showing as the hood moved enough to show her eyes and the brown skin around them. "I know… I just don't want to see your fiery kororo to finally be blown out. You practically raised all of us Princesses."

"I know… I know…" Naruto blinked as she managed to find satellites and sighed. "Great… It looks like we indeed highly possibly have intelligent neighbors." Naruto sighed while charting a course to the planet the satellites were near.

* * *

~~~Decepticon Moon Base~~~

"I got a lock on the Mini-con!" Cyclonus shouted with joy. Megatron instantly glared at the moron bot.

"So, where is it?" Megatron growled, annoyed that the Transformer wasn't giving him the information quickly as they had been waiting a good while to figure out the location of the Mini-con that just awaken.

"It's…Huh? It's moving?" Cyclonus shouted in shock as all the Decepticons look at the chopper Transformer with interested. "The Mini-con is moving through space! And quite fast!"

"…A spaceship?" Megatron asked with interested.

"Possibly!" Cyclonus chuckled. "Should we head out and get it?"

"…Where does it look like the Mini-con is headed?" Megatron asked, a smirk forming on his metallic lips.

"Um… Here? Well, I mean, to this planet!" Cyclonus stuttered.

"I see." Megatron chuckled. "Then we'll wait as the Mini-con is coming to us. Keep up an optic for the Auto-bots as even with the fact we are already in space, they could try to get the Mini-con before it reaches this planet." Megatron smirked as it seems luck was on his side today.

~~~Auto-bots' Earth Base~~~

"I have a lock onto the Mini-con." Red Alert said as everyone looked at the large computer screen.

"Finally! It was taking forever!" Billy shouted as they had been waiting for hours.

"And it's moving." Red Alert said as the humans looked at the Auto-bot with shock.

"What do you mean it's moving?" Fred whined while Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Is it on a moving asteroid?" Alexis asked.

"No, it's moving too fast for it to be on an asteroid." Red Alert sighed. "It's too far away for me to get a visible, but from what I am tracking, it's heading for Earth."

"So, it's a spaceship, Red Alert?" Optimus Prime asked, knowing a space ship when he saw one being tracked. The speed of the tracker on the screen was like a small battle ship from Cybertron.

"Possibly." Red Alert said, working at the computer, trying to get information on the ship. Hopefully, they weren't tracking a Decepticon ship.

"Is that possibly?" Hot Shot asked. "I mean, how can a Mini-con be coming here on a spaceship when they landed on this planet?"

"You forgot about our little pest." The serious Blurr sighed, wanting to get out there and get the Mini-con before the Decepticons, but remembered the speedy little pest that Hot Shot couldn't catch… However, he did not rub it in to his comrade as he found he had no success in trying to catch the rodent as well. "Didn't you guys say it came out of some mystery metal?"

"Yeah… Possibly, then, whatever aliens hit the Mini-con ship is trying to help some Mini-cons reunite with their friends!" Carlos chimed. "That's pretty chivalrous, dudes!"

"That, or those aliens also want to enslave the Mini-cons." Rad pointed out in a serious tone. They knew other life did exist in the universe thanks to the Transformers and Mini-cons, but they also knew from their experiences with the Decepticons that not all life in the universe is peaceful.

"Well, let's hope it's the first one." Billy sighed.

"Huh. It came through a wormhole." Red Alert managed to get the sensors to scan the strange energy that the space ship had come from. It was clear some kind of wormhole had opened up where the ship had appeared on the radar, which was where the Mini-con and ship came out of.

"You mean, like a blackhole?" Fred asked, scared now.

"No, a wormhole is like the space bridge we use for instant travel." Optimus Prime explained. "However, a wormhole is natural as making wrap gates give off a pretty easy to detect energy signature and you don't know where it connects to."

"So, then, if that's the case, could it be that ship is coming to see what's here?" Alexis asked. Humans were curious beings, so it was possibly the ship was also from a curious race of aliens.

"There is no way we know for sure." Scavenger sighed as Red Alert managed to bring up an image of the ship now that it was in range. "Now… I never seen a ship like that before."

"It kind of looks like a space ship from those Japanese cartoons!" Fred said in shock.

"You mean anime." Rad sighed. "But, yeah, you're right. That's what we humans envision a space ship."

"This is bad." Red Alert frowned, looking at the screen.

"What's bad?" Hot Shot asked for Red Alert to pull up another screen for a familiar chopper Decepticon to be heading towards the ship. "We need to stop that Decepticon Cyclonus! He must be after the Mini-con!"

"Problem, Hot Shot." Blurr groaned. "None of us are flyers. There is no way we could reach that ship in time to help."

"So, we let the Decepticon's get the Mini-con!" Hot Shot shouted in anger.

"No, we try to contact that ship and warn-" Everyone, however, was suddenly shocked when a laser blast went pass Cyclonus, making the Decepticon move out of the way and slightly gazing him before the blast hit the ship, though it tried to dodge the shot, but got hit in the wing.

"Where did that come from?" Alexis shouted as Red Alert tried to find out, but couldn't.

"I don't know… But, I guess something doesn't want that Mini-con or ship getting here." Optimus Prime said, having a bad feeling.

* * *

"Naruto? What the heck just happened?" Sakura shouted while running into the cockpit as Naruto was mumbling under her breath in alien tongue which Sakura had to guess were alien robot version curses.

-"Everyone, hold on tight onto something! It seems we aren't the only aliens looking around this system and I got to take evasive action!"- Naruto shouted over a com that went off in everyone suits.

"I hope Naruto knows what she is doing." Kakashi sighed while Kisame and he braced themselves against the hallways as everyone else was in the cabins.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Sakura asked, quickly strapping into one of the seats as Turbofox was using one to hold onto.

"We're, and possibly the lugnut alien probably curious about us heading this way, are under attack." Naruto moved her arms out for the gloves to connect against her skin better and form fingers. Outside, the ship's wings spread out in for of an angelic sort of wings. "We already had one wing clipped, so I need to avoid any more damage." Naruto made the images going on outside show in her visior. She saw more laser blasts heading towards the ship as the strange ship before her some ways got well out of the way.

-"Alright everyone, hold onto your lunch."- Naruto sighed while moving her arms around to get the ship to dodge the blasts while speeding the ship up as she was trying to get out of the firing range of whatever was shooting at them.

"Naruto? Did you forget you have people on board?" Sakura screamed as the ship was doing rolls and making Sakura so glad she was strapped as she already counted six times of being upside down and the rolls kept coming with lots of going side to side quickly.

"I know! I know!" Naruto hissed in annoyance, looking for the source of the attack while dodging the energy blasts while getting closer to the planet. "But, that's why I told everyone to grab hold of something!" Naruto's eyes widen as she catch a glimpse a shadow of what was firing the shot from near the planet's moon. 'No way! That-'

"Crap!" Naruto hissed when one blast hit the same wing and destroyed it. -"Everyone! Prepare for an emergency crash landing!"- Naruto shouted, directing the ship towards the planet, making all of the humans' suits activate to form the helmets as she knew it was not going to be a soft landing. Naruto spread her arms out to activate the barrier shields as her ship hit the planet's atmosphere. However, the barrier didn't provide much protection as one last blast hit the ship in the rocket area of the shield, breaking the shield and destroying the rockets of the ship which began to heat up from the descent. Naruto managed to see where she was head and they were heading towards land, but noticed a desert like area and headed for it as there was no water features was near enough for her to land in time.

"ACK!" Sakura gasped as the ship landed hard on the ground as Naruto slowed the ship down by using the spread out wing still somewhat working for the ship to skid to a stop in a desert just as it was turning dark, nighttime. "Huh?" Sasuke blinked as the ship's lights went out. "Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura noticed Naruto panting and got out of her the seat she strapped into, finding herself sore from the rough ride, to find Naruto pale.

"Y-Yeah… That just brought back bad memories." Naruto sighed, taking off the gloves. "But, the ship's fried. One's wings out completely and so are the rockets." Naruto groaned as her wires snapped off from the ships' wires above. "We're stuck on this planet till I repair it."

"…Naruto, who the heck made you the pilot?" Kiba groaned, holding his stomach as he came into the opened cockpit with Shikamaru helping the motion sick ninja out as Akamaru followed whimpering.

"Myself as it is my ship." Naruto sighed while getting up. "Is everyone alright?" Naruto asked as everyone began coming into the cockpit.

"Yeah. We discovered our brother's sand controlling abilities also work as a good cushioning for crash landing in space ships." Temari sighed as her brothers and Ino nodded as they were talking when the attack happened. Gaara's sand just automatically filled the cabin they were in and all four of them were fine.

"Naruto… You're a horrible space ship pilot." Naruto glared at Sasuke as Itachi and she came in with Itachi wearing a gray suit while Kisame came in with a blue one, though both had on their Akatsuki coats over the suits to probably hide them as they were embarrassed to have to wear them too.

"Well, let's see, who has more experience? You, how have never been in space, or me who lived most her life in space?" Naruto growled as everyone sweated. "But, we need to be careful. Even though I don't know what kind of life forms live on this planet, it seems we aren't the only aliens hanging around this planet and don't belong to this planet."

"Was that what was firing at us?" Kakashi asked, annoyed as his favorite book now had a slight bent in the cover thanks to the rough ride.

"No… It was something else than the other alien I saw, and it didn't care for the other alien… I'm not sure what it was, hence why we are going to take the ninja approach to this problem and hid the ship before either comes looking for us." Naruto turned to Gaara. "Gaara, I happened to land in a desert. Can you control the sand to lift the ship and hid the damage made by the ship?"

"Hai." Gaara nodded. "But, what are we going to do?"

"Simple. Since we landed in a desert, then hopefully there are some caves nearby. We'll hide the ship, but we need to hurry. If there really is life on this planet and intelligent to at least human level where you are at, they will investigate this place as soon as possible." Naruto sighed. "Turbofox, I will need your assistance…" Naruto sweated as did all the humans as they saw the Mini-con still gripping the seat enough for it to have crumbled some under her grip and was shaking. "Er… Sorry for the scary landing, but you can let go of the seat now."

_"S-Sorry…"_ Turbofox sheepishly got off the seat before Naruto led the group out of the ship… After having to kick the door out, easily scaring the S-rank criminals and making Kiba think twice of making fun of the blond as she launched the door a pretty good distance away with just one kick.

"Wow. It's like our planet… At least sky and cloud wise." Shikamaru sighed, glad one thing was similar as they got out of the ship as he looked at the sky as the sun was setting in the distance in similar colors to the sun sets back on their planet.

"Yes… It seems the atmosphere here is similar as I can detect oxygen and such. However, I need to analyze the air to make sure there aren't any possible toxins with the usual elements." Naruto sighed as all the Konoha ninja sweated as Gaara used sand to lift the damaged space ship easily off the ground. "Turbofox, I need to find a large enough cave to hide the ship. Don't mind transforming?"

_"Sure!"_ Turbofox chimed before transforming into a sleek motorcycle with a strange pouch on the back, shocking all but Team Seven as Naruto got on Turbofox.

_"You better be careful, Turbofox."_ Blackfire sighed, having been quiet most of this time as he was studying the beings around him. He sat in with the "Uchiha" as the two sibling beings known as Sasuke and Itachi were called with a talk with some weird looking being called Hokage. It seems for some reason, Itachi killed off the Uchiha beings because they were beginning to become much like Blackfire knew the Decepticons acted and gave Itachi a deal to allow him back home in exchange of helping with the mission of exploring the world they just crashed into.

_"I will! Naruto will help me out if I need any help!"_ Turbofox chimed as Naruto drove off on Turbofox in hopes of finding a hiding place.

* * *

~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~

~~~Auto-bot's Base~~~

"Behind me is the believed spot where an asteroid had been believed to have hit." A reporter said, standing before several vehicles behind her along with people in different outfits and such moving around in the desert. "However, now, many people believe it is possibly a UFO as metal litter had been found and seems to be made from some kind of plane. The authorities and local government, however, have no comment and currently searching for the major part of the asteroid that has disappeared from the sight as it also seems that the evidence of the UFO crash was tried to be erase. If anyone has information, they need to call…"

"Man. Those aliens seemed to survive that crash." Fred sighed, glad that the aliens didn't die, but was kind of scared as their ship had vanished.

"Yeah. They probably don't know what attacked them and hid just in case." Alexis sighed. "But, since it seems the Auto-bot's lost the Mini-con signal during the ship's descent into the atmosphere, the Decepticons also lost that Mini-con."

"Yeah, but I wonder what those aliens are like." Billy said. "Maybe their skin is green or they can't stand sunlight hence why they hid their ship."

"Yeah, you know, they could be like space vampires, dudes." Carlos added.

"Guys, I don't think they would be that far off in image alien images of fiction." Rad sighed as Hot Shot came up, annoyed. "Uh-oh. Slag still giving you the slip?"

"Yeah. Whatever alien race that thing belong to must be made to hide." Hot Shot groaned, tired of chasing the tiny creature.

"Like ninja." Carlos chimed.

"Ninja?" Hot Shot asked, confused.

"Yeah, ninja are assassins who kill through the shadows and from Japan!" Billy sighed. "Though, they are just fiction."

"Oh, well, I prefer the western cowboy shows you humans have. I like the gunslinger moves." Hot Shot chimed before seeing Slag hop towards the television the kids set up in the base. "Woah! Come-"

"Meow! Meow!" Hot Shot blinked as Slag hopped up to where the television screen was and began pawing at it when pieces of the "asteroid/UFO" were being shown though it was melted metal.

"Hey, do you know what that ship is?" Alexis asked Slag for it to nod. "So, do you know where it is if we brought you to it?"

"Meow! Meow!" The cabbit mewed while nodding.

"Hey, Hot Shot, let's trust Slag and see if he leads us to the ship!" Carlos chimed. "I mean, if we can track down the ship, we can track down the Mini-con!"

"But, I don't think Slag is a dog, guys." Fred said as Slag cocked its head.

"Well, we have nothing to loss and for once the pest won't be a pest." Hot Shot grinned to going yelp when Slag had managed to jump high enough to scratch his face, which quite a high jump for the tiny creature.

"Meow!" Slag hopped down and jumped into Alexis's arms which the human sighed before petting the creature. The creature purred happily as HotShot glared at it.

"Let's hurry before Slag decides to go back into hiding." Rad chuckled as well as the other humans at the fact the strange creature scratched the hot headed Auto-bot's face.

"Yeah… I agree." Hot Shot mumbled, rubbing his face. Who knew such a tiny thing could have such a temper?

* * *

A motorcycle rider wearing a black and orange motocross suit with matching helmet with ninetail fox decals rode down the streets of a town on a sleek bike.

-"Naruto, you better not be doing anything stupid!"- Naruto flinched from the loud voice that went through her com.

-'Don't worry, Sakura. All I am doing is scouting the life here… Ironically, it seems humans are quite versatile as this planet is also full of humans. However, here, they focused more of technology and less on their bodies like in our world.'- Naruto let out a sigh while heading out of the town and hopped off the highway and began offroading. –'Plus, I was seeing what the humans here dressed like so you guys and gals could make proper disguises till we can make sure if the humans here are a threat to our planet or not.'-

-"Well, hurry up. We are making ramen and I think Kiba and shark guy are going to eat it all if you don't hurry."-

"Nobody touches my beloved ramen but me!" Naruto shouted as she had Turbofox speed up.

_"Yesh, Naruto. You like ramen as if it's refined oil."_ Turbofox sighed.

"That's because ramen is the food of the creators and gods! Now hurry!" Naruto chimed before feeling her hair move and noticed it slightly glowed in her helmet before slightly looking over her shoulder to find a yellow vehicle behind her that she remembered was one of the vehicles she seen in the town.

"That's not a normal vehicle." Naruto said in her alien tongue.

_"Oh, boy. Don't tell me that you think that this is what attacked us."_ Turbofox groaned as Naruto went into a different direction, not wanting to lead the car to where her friends and the ship.

"No idea, but we are about to find out." Naruto said as she stopped in front of a rock cliff and the vehicle stopped as well.

"Hey! Don't get out!" Naruto blinked in shock that the vehicle spoke in the language her friends spoke as from what she was seeing going through the human town before had a different written language, but tensed as the door of the vehicle.

"Woah! Slag!" Naruto's eyes widen when a familiar creature jumped out of the vehicle.

"Meow!" A cabbit mewed while hopping towards Naruto.

"Glass Rabbit!"

_"Woah!"_ Turbofox fell over as Naruto hopped off her and hugged the strange cat-rabbit mixed creature.

"I can't believe it! You're still alive! Do you know how long I have been searching for you?" Naruto cried while hugging the cabbit.

"Meow!" The cabbit cried back as several human teens came out of the vehicle.

"No way, dudes. I think we just reunited pet with owner." Naruto looked at a tanned boy to notice there were four boys and one girl in front of her.

"More like pest to pest maker." The vehicle groaned. "But, can any of you understand a word that kid is saying cuz I can't."

"No clue. Though, the dude sounds like one of those Vocaloid videos I seen on YouTube." The brown hair teen sighed as Naruto got up, holding onto Glass Rabbit.

_"Naruto! Why the heck did you drop me?"_ Everyone looked at the motorbike which turned into the Mini-con Turbofox. _"Serious! You could have messed up my paintjob!"_

"No way!" Naruto smacked her forehead as Turbofox realized what she did and noticed the human children. "So, you must be the Mini-con the Auto-bots detected in that space ship!"

_"Wait? Auto-bots?" _Turbofox asked.

"One of the two group of Transformers fighting over your kind, Turbofox?" Naruto let out a sigh when Turbofox nodded. –'Sakura, make sure to save me some ramen… I think I just ran into a problem.'-

-"What is it, Naruto?"-

-'I think this is the planet the Mini-cons landed on as I am standing before a Transformer. However, so far, no fighting. If it ends up that way, I will be getting out of here quickly.'-

-"I see…"- Naruto heard Sakura groaned, understanding Naruto was trying to stay safe while connecting information. She had been very adamant that they do this mission carefully, especially with their "escape route" blocked till Naruto could fix the ship.

"Don't worry. We aren't going to hurt you or your alien buddy." The human girl said while stepping forwards. "However, you could be in danger as the Decepticons are also here on this planet searching for the Mini-cons."

"Great." The humans recoiled when Naruto spoke in their language. "Well, don't worry. Turbofox and her pal that activated on my ship are in trusted hands." The humans gasped in awe when Naruto's helmet spilt in some areas and dissolved away to expose Naruto's head and let her wire drop down. "But, Turbofox won't be leaving me. She's my nakama and friend."

"Woah? Who are you?" The obese human teen asked in shock.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, known as ALICE-0013 by my people. But, I am here on a mission." Naruto narrowed her eyes at the children.

"What? What mission?" A skinny blond asked, glaring at the blond.

"D-Don't tell me you're here to take over our planet!" The obese human went into a panic.

"…Yesh… The human here are just as overreacting as Gaia." Naruto sighed, head dropped. Humans really did have quite an imagination.

"Gaia? Is that what your planet is called?" The only female of the group asked. She was serious and looking at the blond suspiciously.

'I wonder why?' Naruto thought before dropping it. "Hai, hai. My mission is to see if this planet has life and if it did, make sure it is not a threat to Gaia as right now, our planet is moving into this solar system."

"WHAT?" All the humans, plus Auto-bot, shouted. Naruto guessed that neither race ever seen a wrap-tunnel take a planet out of a solar system.

"Yeah… A warp-tunnel formed and now my home is about to end up here. Luckily, Gaia is gonna end up in the safe zone for life. However… Now, we have to worry about this planet."

"Hey, at least you speak one of our languages, dude!" The tanned human chimed. "There won't be any misunderstandings!"

"…Problem. Gaia isn't as developed as this planet."

"Isn't as developed? You mean tech wise?" The brown hair human asked in shock. "Then how did you get here?"

"Well, well, lookie here!" The humans and Naruto looked up for Naruto to see the same strange flying thing she saw in space. "Two Mini-cons!" Naruto noticed the shock and anger in the humans eyes before the blond realized what the large metal object said.

"Nani? Dude, get your optic sensors check. I'm not a Mini-con." Naruto sighed as Turbofox saw the purple, sharp face symbol on the flying vehicle.

_"Naruto! Decepticon! We need to get out of here!"_

"Sure. I expected something like this might happen and with Glass Rabbit with me, now I can do this with ease." Naruto said while putting her hands together in the ram hand seal and Glass Rabbit on her head. "Just hold on, Turbofox."

"Huh? Where are you going?" The flying contraction turned into a large robot. It made Naruto flinched, remembering that was an ability her kind used to have, though now it was gone.

"A ninja never tells!" Naruto chimed as Turbofox grabbed her and then the blond disappeared, warping away with her Mini-con pal.

"So, cool! Alien ninja!" The tanned human chimed before getting dragged inside the car Auto-bot.

"Carlos, you forgot the crazy Decepticon is outside!" The girl shouted. "Hit the gas, Hot Shot!"

"You don't have to tell me!" Hot Shot shouted, going in reverse as the trigger happy Decepticon started using the Auto-bot for target practice.

"Yo!" Everyone in the cave jumped when Naruto suddenly appeared before them. "Seems I was right… This is the planet the rest of the Mini-cons landed on."

"What's the blond talking about?" Kisame asked his partner's sister as it seemed only that Uchiha and the pink hair girl could understand the blond alien half the time. Luckily, in exchange of allowing Itachi and him to keep their mouths shut about the Akatsuki, Konoha is willing to take both criminals as they both would go willingly as well as long as they do community service-the current space mission is included with it-and they couldn't do any outside missions till the Akatsuki were gone or till they proved their loyalty to Konoha completely. Kisame didn't mind as he was kind of tired of the poor work and junk he dealt with in the Akatsuki as well as the fact he personally was only in the Akatsuki to escape the hunter-nin. Itachi, on the other hand, Kisame didn't know if he got a good deal or not from the fact his sister kept glaring daggers in him whenever he got near her and that did not includes the times the girl tried to jump and attack him.

"Simple, Turbofox and Blackfire's kind." Sasuke sighed as the Mini-con Blackfire sat between Itachi and her, not minding being used as a "peace" shield as Sasuke would try to beat up Itachi at times when she has the chance. "But, what's the problem with that?"

"The humans-well, except the few I met-don't know this, but they got Transformers hiding and trying to find the Mini-cons here which were one of the two unknown aliens I was talking about." Naruto sighed as Sakura noticed what was on Naruto's head as well as Ino.

"Oh, how cute! An alien pet!" Ino cooed as Glass Rabbit relaxed on Naruto's head, hugging it.

"Nope. Meet Glass Rabbit. My intelligent magic device I have been searching everywhere for. I just gave up at home, but it looks like she was on this planet instead of our own!" Naruto grinned happily while pointing at Glass Rabbit.

"So, what? It's a rabbit." Kiba chuckled.

"Actually, she is part of me." Kiba as well as the other humans paled. "Without her, I have to use lengthy chants or short cut for spells I know real well and I can't warp long distances. However, now that I have her back, I'm back hundred… Okay, not one hundred percent, but close!" Naruto chimed with a grin.

"…Wait, so you mean that's the device that helps you change forms for battle?" Sakura asked for Naruto to nod. "… How is that possible that cute thing is something for that?" Everyone in the cave had to agree with Sakura.

"Because Glass Rabbit has three forms. She has been in mobile form, looking for me. She had inactive mode and then the mode for activating my two other forms." Naruto explained as her clothes changed into their usual form.

"Meow!" Glass Rabbit back flipped off Naruto's had to shine slightly and morph into a blond pompom tail with a glassy gray crystal acted as a clip and it connected to where Naruto's tail bone.

"…It's your _tail?_" Kakashi asked as everyone stared at the happy blond.

"Hai!" Naruto saluted, now really happy to have Glass Rabbit back. "It was really awkward the last few years not having my tail!" Naruto chimed while wagging her rear with her tail going back and forth as she loved her tail. The human saying "You never know what you have till it's gone" is very true to Naruto and her tail.

"…Is it me or that brat has major mood swings." Naruto instantly glared at Kisame.

"Nope… Naruto is just a really expressive person." Sasuke sighed as Blackfire, Itachi, and she ducked as Kisame dodged the rocks the blond threw at him in anger.

"Well, at least we know the air here is fine to breathe even though more polluted than ours for some reason, humans live here, and they have better technology." Kakashi sighed as the group gathered around the campfire they made, wearing their clothes they brought as they didn't need to wear the suits anymore. "Hey, Naruto, what kind of language the humans here speak?" Kakashi asked as Naruto stopped her rock assault.

"At first, I thought it was different as their written system is different from ours, however, they speak the same language as us. Though, from how one the humans with one of the two Transformers I met spoke, this planet has multiple languages and we just happened to land in an area where they speak ours, just they don't have the same writing system."

"I see… And our clothing is somewhat alright if we make ourselves look like civilians?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai! Though, the human's have a strange taste in clothing." Naruto produced a holoscreen before them and showed them all the styles she noticed while looking around the closest human town. This included goth style and other teenage styles as Naruto passed several clothing stores with such fashions up.

"Oh! I like that dress!" Ino chimed at the frilly purple dress Naruto showed.

"Ino, this isn't being a girl time, but thinking of what clothes you have to make a disguise with." Sasuke sighed as Ino sweated and sheepishly smiled at her ex-crush.

"Yeah…Sakura, Kakashi, you two might need to say behind. It seems here pink and sliver is not natural born hair colors for humans." Naruto sighed as both nodded. "Plus, Kisame-san can't go either thanks to your skin and we rather not put up a henge or genjutsu just encase the humans here are immune to such illusions."

"Sure, I don't mind." Kisame sighed, knowing his skin would freak people out. If his skin was more human colored, he probably wouldn't be so scary to people… till he smiled that is.

"Alright! Where's my ramen?" Naruto chimed as everyone sweated.

"What? I told her that to get her to get back here quickly." Sakura sighed, holding some instantly ramen cups as Naruto drooled at the sight of them.

'…If we had known the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was addicted to ramen, we would have just bribed her to join the Akatsuki… If we were still in it." Itachi and Kisame thought in unison, sweating as Naruto was so hyper for ramen. Both criminals put down the more human a robot is, the more weird it is as Blackfire and Turbofox were actually pretty normal compared to Naruto.

* * *

"Alright… So, it seems some kind of humanoid robot has the Mini-con, huh?" Megatron asked, quite annoyed someone had fired at the ship the Mini-con was in and made them lost the signal. However, he was glad that the Mini-con was still alive and there for him to take. Yet, now he was also curious about the human like robot.

"Yes, sir. I thought it was a Mini-con because I had on heat sensors, but then the bot managed to warp away with the Mini-con with ease. The bot called itself a Nin-ga or something like that." Cyclonus reported. "Luckily, it seems the Nin-ga didn't like the Auto-bots as Hot Shot was there, but the Mini-con and it got away from both of us. But at least made the Auto-bot wish he wasn't there!" Cyclonus chimed, happy he got to shot his guns today.

"…Hm…" Megatron smirked. "Thank you for the report, Cyclonus. I want that human like robot called Nin-ga. It could prove to be… very useful against the Auto-bots." Megatron chuckled as Sideways looked at the Decepticon leader through the shadows.

'Hmph. There's no way Alice will take orders from a fool like you, Megatron. That stubborn bot doesn't understand the meeting of following the rules… Including when it comes to dying… But, she is a bot that is controls the Alterworld of Madness and Insanity.' Sideways lightly chuckled at that thought. However, now that Alice was on Earth, he was going to have a harder time shifting the tables. 'So, I best eliminate her before she can ruin my fun.' Sideways got up and left the room, planning how to dismantle Alice. 'Oh, where's Starscream? I need to talk to him and keep twisting the strings in the Decepticons.'

"Zzzzzz" The Mini-cons poked Starscream in his makeshift bed, trying to see if the Decepticon was still alive as he had been sleeping for quite a bit of time.

~~~Earth, Unknown Location~~~

"So, it is clear the UFO is an alien space ship." A shadow asked while in a poorly lit room.

"Yes. It seems they hidden their ship, probably having been taken out of space by something else. However, it wasn't near any of the satellites with cameras to make sure." Another shadow added while nodding.

"Alright." One of the shadows stood up and got into the light to show it was a dark skin man wearing a suit. "We need to get to these aliens before they contact humans. We cannot have the same thing happen twice in history." All the shadows nodded, remembering what had happen to their kind before when exposing themselves to humans. It was not good, which was why they help the human governments keep such mistakes from happening again.

* * *

Done! Now, don't worry! Next chapter, there will be Transformer VS Ninja action!... Well, don't expect the next chapter up soon. I am trying to get some of my other stories updated some, but I am at least back on the roll compared to the long un-updating period I was in before near the end of school. Till then, enjoy my my other stories as well!


	10. Chapter 8

Discalimer-I do not anything except some pieces of artwork now.

Authornote-Man, I haven't updated this story in a while. However, this is actually Part 1 of the original chapter I have planned… As it seemed that this half had gotten so long. However, my muse is still on this story and I am writing the next chapter. Luckily, I have gotten some time off thanks to the ice storm here in the South, so the chapter is coming out faster than expected. However, I have tribute for Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Strike Witches in this chapter as well as themes now in this story from both of those anime. I hope you enjoy it and my next update might not be fast, but it will be the next chapter of this story.

"'Normal'"

_"Mini-con/Flashback"_

**"'Demon/Really Anger'"**

"Naruto's alien tongue/magic devices"

-"Com"- or -'mind com link'-

~Written things~

* * *

Ch. 8 "Digital Ninja And Alien Scuffles"

"…Naruto… Why did we have to come into one of the aliens' villages?" Sasuke glared at Naruto who was wearing a simple orange vest with a sleeveless black turtle neck underneath and blue pants made of a rough material along with strange orange and black shoes that covered the entire foot.

"Because the info I need to get is locked up pretty tight, so I need a system connected to the information network of this planet to hack into the system." Naruto said, pouting. "Though it's easy to access the data network on this world, they have the more sensitive stuff locked up pretty tightly and making it impossible for me to hack wirelessly."

"Data network?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at where the group had been heading for. He was also wearing casual clothing like the Uchiha siblings as they were the only four of the group. They were wearing what the alien humans on this planet called "Earth" called casual clothing and in a town close to where they had hid Naruto's ship. "You mean like spies and such to gather information?" Shikamaru sighed as even though he was smart, he sometimes could not figure Naruto out.

"Not really. It does involve information, but a data network is where a system of data is held digital within a mainframe. Basically, it makes it so information is easy to access and helps spread around faster. This world has managed to reach this through their technology, but where it is at now is still pretty unsecured though it seems the governments at least have the more sensitive information sealed off."Naruto said in a matter of fact tone as the two males and one female sweated as they did not really get it. "So, to get the last bit of info I really need, I need to hack or 'break into' the governments' data banks."

"…I'm going to guess that's technically illegal." Itachi groaned, not wanting to add anymore crimes to what he already on his plate.

"Hai, though I am just gather info on what countries are threats and such to give to Gaia and my people to see how to approach the situation of making peace with the planet if we need to." Naruto smirked while walking into the building she had lead the three to, "However, who would think of someone using a library to do such a thing?" All three sweated at all the books and such around them while walking into a pretty nice library.

"Oh, do you four need help?" The librarian asked, looking at the group with a smile.

"No. I come here sometimes, so I know the place and I am helping my three friends who just moved here from Japan on their English. They can speak it just fine, but their writing is horrible." Naruto chimed happily, getting glares from the three humans behind her.

"Ah! That's such a nice thing to do. If only politicians were as nice to each other like kids these days… The war in Iraq would have been over by now." The three teens raised an eyebrow before Naruto lead them to the far back of the library where no one as at.

"There's a war going on this planet?" Sasuke asked, remembering what the Hokage told her about the Uchiha clan wanting to over throw Konoha.

"Yes. Terrorist has set up within and around the country of Iraq. These terrorists attacked this country and now a war has been going on to eliminate these terrorists by several countries as well as this one. I looked though all the news networks and found this world is in a lot conflicts like Gaia, but unlike Gaia, this world has the weapons to possibly make these conflicts into total chaos." Naruto said calmly while sitting at a computer. She quickly looked around and saw a camera. Her eyebrow twitched before the camera slightly sparked. 'At least that loop will give me some time.' Naruto thought, getting the computer on. "Can you keep watch to make sure no one comes up."

"Sure…" Itachi frowned, "But, what kind of weapons are you talking about?" Itachi remember all the weapons he knew of and though a good bit could be quite damaging in battle, he did not see how they could cause major chaos except on the battlefield.

"Biological warfare through using deadly virus, all sorts of forms of deadly gases, a great deal of high explosives as well as ways to fire those explosives over great distances, more advantage military weaponry… And, the worse one for this world is the nuclear bomb."

"…Why do I have a feeling that the word meaning the center of a cell with bomb is bad?" Shikamaru groaned, seeing now what kind of problems there world may face.

"Actually, they are referring to the nuclei of an atom, which makes up everything including your cells." Naruto explained, focused at the computer as her wires came out of the turtle neck and connected to the computer for a holoscreen like a broad before her to appear. "The bomb uses the very energy your people can use to make an explosion… However, they do it by splitting the atom, which produces an explosion thousands to even millions of times more powerful than normal explosives around the power of a powerful explosive tag." All three paled as Naruto began working at the computer. "However, they improved it since the first and so far only use of the nuclear bombs and they are much stronger. At this moment, the countries attack those terrorists I mention for many reason including possibly having dangerous weapons like nuclear bombs. However, these bombs as also deadly because of the radiation they cause as they make the land unusable and kill off many living things through radiation poisoning."

"… So, it kills off large groups of people with just one blast." Itachi sighed, seeing how this could lead to problems. If an organization like the Akatsuki got ahold of such a powerful weapon, then it would be a bloody event for many countries.

"For the living beings here, yes. However, the humans from Gaia have a higher resistance to radiation thanks to their and your bodies being able to produce chakra and Gaia having a weaker ozone layer to block out natural radiation. The chakra helps produce a natural blocker to radiation as it makes you all produce your own safe radiation to cancel it out. Though the radiation would still be poisonous, it would not be as devastating to the life on Gaia and the humans there and here." Naruto said while getting several holoscreens up and moving her fingers at a high speed. "However, if the humans here knew that, they would wonder how to make it so they also could get this factor as well as other things as they are currently in an age of advancement and discovering the downsides of technology with the form of naturally formed super-viruses and bacteria, terrorism, and even identity thief and other such crime problems."

"Survival of the fittest as well as using brains to get it to work," Shikamaru sighed as the holoscreens expanded and Naruto's alien language went across it as Naruto worked. "But, that would also explain why our world hasn't advance that much. Since we have chakra, we easily are weapons ourselves. Troublesome." Shikamaru just wanted to go home and sleep now seeing how much an annoyance this has become.

"Actually, the humans here also have chakra." Now, this got all three ninja attention as Naruto began closing screens and opening new ones. "However, I did a cross analysis between the humans of Gaia and the humans here. I discovered that the humans here have a harder time using chakra as their bodies do not have the extra metals within their bodies like the humans of Gaia have. In fact, Gaia humans have three times the amount of metals from the periodic element table than Earth humans in several places."

"Wait… We're made of metal?" Sasuke asked skeptically at Naruto. Sure, she could understand Naruto being made of metal as she was a robot, but she was an organic being as a human.

"No, you have metal elements like iron and such to help make your body and maintain its functions. Though I say the amounts in Gaia humans are high, they are just mainly traces amount as they don't even make past 7% in Gaia humans' composition. However, that higher number makes it so you can use chakra for jutsu as your body uses those extra bits of metal to form a chakra network within the body." Naruto sighed, closing all the screens as the computer crash. "… We best go… Even though I was careful, we best get out of here just in case."

"But, where the information?" Shikamaru asked, before both Uchiha and he instantly cringe as a metallic looking lump appeared on Naruto's arm and she pulled it off for it to move. The glob formed into a strange rectangular object that seems to be able to take apart. "That's gross."

"Oh, yeah, and I am the one who produces millions of dead skin cells that fall off every day?" Naruto glared at the three as the ninja turned green, realizing she was talking about human skin. "But, the information is stored inside my brain, but just in case, I made a copy of data in the form of a USB drive as the humans here on Earth call it in case something happens to me."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto handed him the object.

"I'm an old bot… Heck, my modem is still somewhat only working at seventy percent ability wise since the crash into Gaia, so I am saying if I get in a big fight and hurt my noggin, the data might get wiped." Naruto sighed with her cheeks puffed out and the three ninja sweating. "No, let's go."

"…Are you alright, Naruto? You have been sort on edge since we have gotten here." Sasuke asked, having noticed Naruto had been pretty moody, but mostly on edge.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just that crash brought back some painful memories which were why I haven't really tried to pilot a ship for a long time." Naruto sighed, having her wires back in hiding by the time back along the human aliens and walked out of the library. "The fact I fired myself so bad it took many years for my body to recover to an operating level just to push my 'soul' out to see what was going on in the world just shows how bad it was with that crush was."

"How skilled are you really with flying those ship things?" Shikamaru growled, rubbing a bruise he had gotten from Naruto's flying before they crashed.

"Very. A small ship is nothing compared to the full size carrier ship that was my other part of my body." Naruto frowned, feeling sad. "But, then again, once you loss a part of yourself, you are never really the same."

"…" All three looked at Naruto, though Sasuke and Itachi sort of understood what Naruto meant by losing a part of oneself. They both lose a sort of piece of themselves the night of the Uchiha Massacre.

"It's nothing to worry about." Naruto grinned happily as she had turned around to face the two boys and young man. "Even if I still had my ship, I will still be the same."

"Yeah. Amazing how a robot can be dumb and happy." Sasuke smirked for Naruto to glare at her. However, her eyes then focused on some people in the crowd wearing black suits and dark sunglasses. She turned around and put her hand to ear which seemed completely normal thanks to her flexarmor doing her usual human disguise.

-"Targets in sight."- Naruto frowned as she had focused where frency for picking up waves to catch the channel the men were using.

-"Append them before they make full contact with the civilians. We don't know if their appearance is just a disguise."-

"…Guys. We need to move. The government here seems to understand the possible threat of aliens." Shikamaru frowned as Itachi and Sasuke nodded. However, I'll make a fake trail and I will send you three back to the ship. That way I can make it look like I made you three as illusions to help myself bend in."

"What about you?" Shikamaru asked with a frown. Sure, he was lazy, but he did care about the safety of his comrades.

"Have them chase me around a bit before teleporting off, making them believe I have to be near my ship to warp. If worse comes to play, I have Turbofox nearby with a shadow clone of me to help me out." Naruto smirked while turning into an alley way with Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Itachi. "Well, see ya later!" Naruto chimed, shocking the three ninja who disappeared. The two men in black came into the alleyway and frowned at Naruto.

"Hold it right there. We wish to ask you a few questions." One of the men said before Naruto skidded to the side and kicked a trash can hard enough to knock the two man down before jumping up to grab a fire escape and jump onto another wall to run up it and being dashing on the roofs. "We have a hostile. It's on the run and we don't know where its three friends are at."

'Man… This is too easy.' Naruto thought, seeing several more men in black have joined in the chase. Some people looked at the men with confusion, but since no one looked up, Naruto found this hilarious. Like men in suits running was a common thing even on this planet. 'Time to make sure they know I am an alien.' Naruto body slightly glowed for two holograms to appear next to as she increased her speed to jump over several buildings in on leap and the two holograms went into two different directions while Naruto took a sharp turn.

"The target has the ability to make illusions." Naruto heard one of the man said as she landed in an alley way and hide behind some trash cans for the men to pass and kept chasing the holograms.

"Heh. Bakas." Naruto snorted while getting up from behind the trashcans. However, she blinked as she saw a little boy who had came into the alley to pick up his ball that had accidently went into the alley. "Konnichiwa!" Naruto grinned while holding her hand up as a hello and the boy did the same while in shock.

"There's the target!" Naruto cursed as the men had doubled back as Naruto knew her holograms didn't last long away from her.

"Sayonara!" Naruto chimed while jumping back and forth on the walls of the alley to get back on the roofs and the man gave chase of her again.

"Mommy! Mommy! I saw a girl that was a Japanese ninja!" A boy chimed happily.

"That's nice dear, but I am beginning to wonder if I need to have you checked out by a doctor." His mother sighed, amazed of the boy's imagination. She was beginning to wonder if he had ADD.

"Heh." A man riding a purple motorcycle with yellow decals chuckled, watching Naruto having her fun against the men in black. "She hasn't changed a bit." The man chimed while getting out of alley he was parked in and driving towards where Naruto was going.

'Well, at least they are good at tracking at least.' Naruto sighed, seeing the men split up. 'Divide and surprise? Bor-ing.' Naruto sighed, excepting the humans here to at least be a little more smarter than those of Gaia thanks to Earth has more technology. 'Don't tell me they became lazy thanks to tech?' Naruto thought with a frown before a motorcycle caught her eye and saw the purple and yellow motorcycle with a fully covered driver.

-"Long time no see."- Naruto faced forward, but her face became serious. –"Why don't we dance?"-

"…" Naruto warped away, losing the men in black completely and leaving them in shock. However, people were also confused as the men as they blinked, thinking they had seen a motorcycle yet nothing was there.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked while looking at an ill Shikamaru and Itachi.

"Acting as bait to divert the attention of us from the humans on this planet," Sasuke smirked at seeing Itachi suffering. "Don't worry. You get sick the first time you get warped by Naruto, but your body will adjust." Sasuke chuckled only to blink as Shikamaru managed to shot a double birdie while glaring at the female Uchiha. 'I thought he would be too lazy to do something like that.'

_"Ack!"_ The group of humans were shocked to see Turbofox in bike form hit the floor before them. _"It te te! What's with Naruto and dropping me in bike form?" _Turbofox roared while transforming back to bot while getting up.

"Wait, Turbofox, I thought you were Naruto's backup?" Sasuke asked, now worried about Naruto. Turbofox held up a finger before pulling out her eraser board and marker.

~She warped to me and then warped me here when this guy on a people and yellow bike(like my vehicle mode) came into the alley.~ Turbofox wrote and showed to the humans.

"Could it be one of those Transformers that Naruto faced a few days ago?" Sakura asked, now worried and that worry increased when Turbofox confirmed it was a maybe. "Agh… What is that baka thinking?" Sakura smacked her forehead.

"She is probably worried about our safety. I mean, she is more experience with other aliens." Kisame sighed in annoyance. "Though, personally, I am itching for a good fight."

"Plus, Naruto could be walking right into a trap." Shikamaru pointed out, recovering from the motion sickness. "Those other aliens know Naruto has something they want."

"Hey, can you track Naruto?" Itachi asked Turbofox who blinked at Itachi. "Well, you are both robots, so you might be able to get a lock onto Naruto's location."

_"Never tried it, but doesn't hurt to try!"_ Turbofox chimed before her eyes went black. Everyone jumped as Tubrofox jumped. _"I can sense her!"_ Turbofox chimed, sweating as the humans looked at her weird before writing down what she said.

"So where is Naruto?" Kiba asked, wanting to get on in the action.

"…" Turbofox tried to focus on where Naruto was at only for her head to starting spinning and shocking the humans. _"Moving so fast… So many place… I can't tell!"_ Turbofox stopped only to hit the ground dizzy.

"I guess Naruto is now doing the same thing she did against the humans here to the other aliens as Turbofox said she couldn't keep track of the speed Naruto was going at." Itachi translated as the others nodded. "Turbofox, wait till you can sense she stopped moving long enough to get an idea of where she is at."

'But, how can she be moving so fast? We never have seen her move faster than us?' Sasuke and Sakura thought in unison, wondering what was going on.

**

* * *

**

"Ack!" Several people gasp as televisions blew up inside an electronics store and the lights flickered. "What the heck?"

"Was there some kind of power surge?" A customer asked as the manager of the store was crying at the loss of many of his store supplies.

"Huh?" A customer saw a slight flash of a two figures on one of the still working monitors of computers before they blew out as well. 'What the?... must have been my imagination.'

"Running along the cyberspace network of this world was not what I meant by a dance, Alice." The motorcycle driver on the purple and yellow motor bike sighed before firing off two lasers from his headlights while Naruto dodged, back in her original clothing for being an alien, and running though a strange tunnel with glowing black and numbers of ones and zeros all over the blocks.

'Yeah, right. A "dance" to you is ripping your "dance partner" into pieces.' Naruto thought in announce, keeping her speed up. 'At least my optics weren't lying before… I need to deal with him or else Sasuke, Sakura, and the others will be in danger.' Naruto focused more charka into her legs and speed up, trying to find a part of the network away from any living being in the real world outside this dimension. Cyberspace was a weak alterworld where data from computers and such. Naruto knew how to use it like all of her kind for fast travel as the fourth dimension moved much faster than the third dimension. Sadly, any damage to the fourth dimension always is reflecting in the third through computers and where cyperspcae can be entered into.

"You don't want to talk to me? Well, this is a first as you always loved to talk long ago but I guess being in space with no home anymore made you cold." The rider chuckled, firing more blasts which Naruto dodged. "But, it seems you lost your ship. I thought Alice units died when their vehicles are destroyed."

"…Well, I never follow rules well, huh?" Naruto smirked before turning around with her hands opened up to expose glowing sphere. She swung her arms to unleash several blades of orange lasers back at the biker. The biker dodged, unleashing back his own attack which Naruto jumped out of the way and did several flips off the blocks before continuing to run. "But, I never expect to see you again. Got tired of seeing decay and ruin all the time?"

"Tch." The rider snorted. "No, just having a little fun while doing my master's orders."

"Your master? You mean that rotten mess you made?" Naruto jumped out of the way when the rider had speed up to run over her and she nicked the rider on the shoulder when she extends the black claws from a purple and pink fur that covered her hands. Naruto, however, narrowed her eyes as the rider's wound quickly healed through admitting a noise like smoke in the process. 'So, it's the same as before.'

"You will regret insulting my master." The rider growled though Naruto was unfazed.

"You really are a fool." Naruto snorted in anger. "But, I guess you just wanted the power to become the one in control even though you are being used."

"Tch. Maybe so, but I at least have fun doing what I do best." The rider chimed, coming back towards Naruto.

"You have not changed since I last saw you… You need to be eliminated before you endanger any more species." Naruto sighed, though opening a screen next to herself.

"As if, last I remember, you were the one 'eliminated.' Yet, it seems Alice can deny any rules including going offline! Transform!" The rider's black suit and helmet disappeared to expose a white looking robot with yellow eyes and quite human looking in armor before turning into a head piece as the bike turned into a robotic body and the motorbike body put the helmet on for it to appear to have horns. "Personally, maybe we could talk this out." The robot found a blast of orange energy nicking the side of its face from Naruto. "Or not. But, I guess I can't do the same like I have been doing to the Auto-bots and Decepticons to you. You may be many things, but naïve and gullible is one I know you are not to be."

"I am amazed you are still afraid to die." The robot's eyes narrowed at Naruto. "For every light and shadow, there is an end. Just because I somehow managed to live this long, I am not afraid to face my end. Yet, you betrayed everything just to keep from dying. Seriously, who is the fool here?" Naruto evilly chimed with her mad Cheshire Cat grin on her face and her face twisted. "Well, if I die killing you, I will have no regrets. So, let's go to the stage of our fight!" Naruto shouted, opening the screen enlarge to form the image of forest and it became a portal that sucked both of them into now a wooded area which made them hit the ground hard and birds flew off.

"Great… You know, if I wouldn't have known better, I would say we are both at a disadvantage. However, know I am in your element… So, I need to level it down." The robot shouted while lifting its arms and began firing purple lasers from the dull spikes on its arms. The lasers caused several explosions and lit some trees ablaze while Naruto hopped through the trees.

'I'll let him burn off some energy before I attack. I already did a mass warp to get the animals within this area out of the way, so there is nothing here for him to harm except the underground cables I used to get here.' Naruto smirked, pulling off her tail and it to glow and turn into a black sliver pocket watch with orange markings around an orange gem in the middle.

**

* * *

**

The sirens went off in the Auto-bot as a new Mini-con awakened. "Ah, sweet! Maybe this Mini-con is on a nice beach we could relax on." Carlos chimed as Alex face palmed herself.

"I'm still wondering about that alien we met a week ago." Rad sighed as a newcomer to the Auto-bots just two or so days ago looked at him.

"Alien? Are you referring to the Decepticons?" A space shuttle looking Transformer asked.

"No, the kids and I encountered another alien that isn't from Cybertron or Earth, though in some ways the dude reminds me of Sideways. He called himself a ninja and after looking up what humans call ninja, I found a lot of things that matches with that untrustworthy bot." Hotshot sighed, not wanting to remember the pest that also left with the alien. He sort had gotten attached to the metal eating rat.

"However, the focus at the moment is the Mini-con." Red Alert had gotten the two Auto-bots and the humans back onto the subject at hand. "I gotten coordinates of the Mini-con." Red Alert pulled up a map of the Earth showed the location.

"Hey, that's in the forests not far from here." Rad said, remembering some friends and he had gone to the area for camping once.

"Then we better get going and get the Mini-con before the Cons do." Smokescreen said, wanting to get out onto the battle field.

"We'll go with you." Rad chimed. "I now that area pretty well."

"…Alright, but Hotshot if it gets too dangerous, take them off the battlefield." Optimus Prime sighed, though having a bad feeling though he had a feeling the children could help them out this time.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on the situation from here." Red Alert sighed.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you." Fred said, munching on the chips.

"Hn… I guess I'll stay this time with Fred." Billy added. "I think Fred and I more of the 'stay at base' kind of helpers."

"Alright, Auto-bots! Roll out!" Optimus Prime ordered before the Auto-bots and three suited up humans in orange jumpsuit like garb went to the space bridge.

"Alright! Time to fight some Decepticon butt!" Carlos chimed as they were stretched into the bridge only for the Auto-bots and humans to be shocked at the wildfires going.

"What the heck? Did the Decepticons already get here?" Alex shouted before all the Auto-bot saw Sideways near them, firing off lasers around the area.

"That jerk!" Hot Shot growled.

"Well, if I let you keep going, there will be no forest left for the organics here." The Auto-bots, humans, and Sideways looked at one of the trees burning to see a blond hair person standing on the top of the tree.

"Hey! It's the alien ninja!" Carlos shouted, "What's that dude doing here?"

"No idea, but I think he just made himself a target!" Rad shouted as Sideways pointed his lasers at the blond.

"Tch, you're finally stopping this game. You're still as annoying as old," Sideways fired his lasers at the ninja who jumped off the tree.

"Yes, I am. Glass Rabbit, Mage-Gunner Set-Up, Please! The ninja chimed while holding out a watch which glowed and broke apart.

Meow! Mage, Gunner Form! Stand-by! Ready, Set-up Meow! A cat like voice came from the watch as if unleashed and engulf the ninja by orange ribbons like lights after the watch brought forth a large complex pattern within for her form to change to that of a girl in a simple bell bottom dress. The ribbons dissolved away as the ninja fell down towards the ground to expose a girl with white short hair wearing a one piece orange dress a black sliver chest place on her chest, black lacy sleeves with orange inner lace with arms guards and glowing orange markings on the hands with metal pieces like a robots hand, orange and black striped stocking that matched the black frills under the short one piece while metal boots were one her feet. On the girl's head was a metal piece of armor while a visor of orange went over her eyes while also covering the metal ears the girl hair and fused with it. On the girl's neck was a collar of orange with the dark metal spikes yet the collar also seemed like a ribbon as it was tied into a bow in the back. However there was a braid metal wires coming off the back of her hair line with the end covered in orange fabric and a clip of a clover with card suites which were also on the bottom of her dress and sleeve and a brand on her armor. However, there were also strange orange transparent panels with the same metal of her armor floating behind in the form of four square with each having a different card suites and with small metal pieces in the shape of dual pointed dews around her.

"But, before fighting, this fire needs to be killed off." The girl chimed while landing soft on the tip of another tree and reached into her sleeve to pull out an elegant musket looking weapon, but it had a round cylinder for four bullets and a unloading bolt at the top. "Bullets, please." The girl chimed as four blue, elegant bullets appeared in-between her finger and loaded them quickly into her gun. She aimed the gun up and fired without looking for four streams to go up and suddenly a large blue circle like the orange one before appeared in the sky and storm clouds formed for a torrent of rain to fall, smothering the fire out.

"Taking the long range approach, huh?" Sideways chuckled as he watched the girl threw the gun away and held her hands out as she jumped back off the tree. He knew the caps on those mana guns were only good for four bullets each then the guns were useless.

"I know physical attacks will not affect you, so the only other course of action is magic." The girl chimed. "Bullets, please," Two black bullets and two yellow white bullets in one hand while waving her hands back in for a new gun to have appear and she quickly loaded the gun. She fired two hits that hit the ground where Sideways was for black ribbon to shot out of the ground. Sideways jumped back from the ribbons that tried to ensnare him and the ribbons dissolved awake after he backed away far enough. However, he barely dodges to the right when the girl fired off another bullet that made a yellow circle pattern in front of the gun muzzle and unleashing a lightning bolt.

"What the slag? How is that human doing that?" Smokescreen was in shock as well as the other Auto-bots.

"I don't know, but we got bigger problems to worry about." Jetfire shouted while the other Auto-bots and humans saw the other Decepticons.

"Well, well, Optimus Prime, it nice to see you so I can destroy you." Megatron chimed before noticing the fight between Sideways and the ninja girl. "What the? What the heck are you fighting, Sideways?"

"Wait! That the Ninga I saw before with the Mini-con!" Cyclonus shouted, recognizing the energy signal of the being fighting Sideways.

"At least it seems he was doing a better job than you are Cyclonus as if my memory serves me right, I ordered you to locate that Ninga" Megatron growled before focusing on the task at hand. "Nevermind, I'll let Sideways handle it, just find me the Mini-con!"

"Yes sir!" The Decepticons shouted before charging the Auto-bots who transformed and joined the fight. Hotshot though rode off, looking for a safe place to put the kids.

**

* * *

**

"Agh!" Kisame grunted after losing his lunch.

"You alright, Kisame?" Itachi asked though several others around him were all looking a bit ill.

"Yeah… I thought that damn machine knew how to use that stupid device correctly." Kisame growled while glaring at Turbofox, ready to test and see if his sword could also shred apart robots.

"No, she did it right, but I guess the first time warping makes people a little sick." Itachi frowned before his eyes widen. "…I know my eyesight is bad, but what the heck?"

"What are you-Holy kunai." Sasuke paled as the ninja and two Mini-cons were shocked to see giant robots clashing with each other. "…Heh heh… This might be why Naruto isolated herself."

"Yes, but we need to find her and get her out of here." Kakashi coughed slightly though everyone seeing him slightly green around the mask. "The faster we find her and get her out of danger, the faster we get out of this war zone."

"Hey, Turbofox, can you sense Naruto's whereabouts are here?" Sakura asked. Turbofox nodded and then pointed towards where Naruto was at. However, they were all shocked, including Turbofox, to see that where Naruto should be was a white hair girl that seemed like a cross between a magical girl from anime and a sci-fi chick. "…Nani? Is that… one of Naruto's other forms?"

"Other forms?"Kisame asked as Gaara watched the movements of the large robots, ready to rise up a barrier of sand in case any of them came towards their direction.

"Yeah. Naruto said she had other forms which her kind used for battle as while in normal form, they are more suited for just everyday life with just some fighting." Sakura frowned, seeing Naruto fighting one of the robots. "But, she made us worry for nothing!"

"I think we should focus on the fact of these robots. Hey, are these the guys who are after your pal and you?" Shikamaru asked Turbofox and grimaced when Turbofox nodded. "That means if you guys are also on our planet, then these robots are a threat to Konoha and our planet."

"How are you sure, Shikamaru?" Ino glared at her teammate, wondering what was going on in that lazy skull of him.

"Not exactly, but seeing how there fighting each other might mean they are two different sides. If Konoha got stuck in a middle of their battles, the damage could be similar to the Kyuubi attack in some ways." Shikamaru frowned.

"You're right. The damage to the woods here shows what they can do." Kiba pointed out as Akamaru hid in his hoodie. "Akamaru has a bad feeling from these guys and I can seem all the burnt wood even though there isn't much in this area."

"True." Kakashi sighed, wondering how it came to this. "Well, we best divide up and use the trees to our advantage. Some of us will go directly towards Naruto and help her while the rest stay a ways behind for cover and keep an eye on the larger enemies."

"Kisame and I will head over to Naruto." Kakashi raised an eyebrow to Itachi. "You already know our status as missing-nin and you best be in the behind group in case they get into trouble. Plus, I don't think anyone would cry over us back home thanks to being criminals." Kisame nodded, though more because he was wanting to see how he would face against giant alien robots.

"I see." Kakashi nodded, understanding what Itachi meant. Kisame and he was sort of the expendables of this mission as if they were hurt or killed, all the ninja villages would not have to claim anything if Earth found out and say the half-truth that they snuck onto Naruto's ship and solve the matter without any complains.

"I'll go with them." Sasuke glared at Itachi as Kakashi knew his student did not trust Itachi at all.

"Alright, anyone else volunteers to go?" Kakashi asked.

"I might as well. My puppets might not be able to handle fighting, but I can probably cause a much needed distraction if we need to get out of their quick." Kankurou sighed, knowing if he did not do anything he would be making Suna look lazy.

"…Actually, I can use my abilities to get the robots in one area." Everyone looked at Gaara who had a frown on his face. "If we can keep the distanct between the robots and where Naruto is at the same, then we would only have to worry about the robot Naruto is fighting now."

"You're going to use the sand to keep the robots at bay?" Temari asked, wondering when her brother actually began to care about other people.

"No, I remember how Kankuro got angry when that little kid slammed into him by accident and if I could make the bots thing they are causing mistakes, to get them so angry they forget about Naruto and her opponent so that they fight each other and we won't have to worry about them." Gaara said in monotone for the humans to sweat.

"…I see…" Kakashi said, though praying for the strange Suna kid with face paint as the female of the Suna team was glaring at him. 'If I remember correctly, they are relatives so he's definitely going to be in some pain later.'

"Y-Yeah, let's go… Now." Kankuro sheepishly laughed, wanting to delay his punishment from the now sisterly like Temari thanks to both siblings finding behind Gaara's homicidal behaviors was actually a pretty innocent child and Temari had been trying to change Gaara some to be a bit better under control with his killing moments.

"I'll stay with Kakashi, Sasuke, go knock some sense into Naruto for me!" Sakura shouted as the two Uchiha, Kisame, and Kankuro leapt through the trees towards Naruto's direction.

"I'm going with Garra just in case he needs help." Temari sighed before her little brother and she went towards the directions of the robots, hoping this plan works.

-'Naruto! We're coming to help you out!'-Naruto's eyes widen as she heard Sasuke through the mind-com.

-'No! Stay at the ship. This is my problem.'- Naruto fired another lightning shot and grimanced when the robot she was fighting dodged it. 'I'm going to have to end this quickly, but this guy just wants to play with me.'

-'We're already here and heading your way!'- Naruto's face suddenly showed shocked and some horror in her eyes.

-'Slag, no! Get out of here! The Auto-bots and Decepticons probably sensed a Mini-con activating in this area, but the guy I am fighting is a threat to this planet and our own.'- Naruto thought, pulling out several guns after making bullets and using the bullets to make the guns. It took a little more energy for the pre-loaded guns, but now she defiantly had time as a priority now. –'He's the one who shot us down and my guess is he is having fun with the Transformers for his own amusement.'-

-'Wait, that robot is not with the other ones?'- Sasuke thought as the three ninja with her noticed her confusion.

-'Big time. Now, get the others and get out of here. I'll scold Turbofox for using the warp gate I had in the ship to get you guys and gals here.'- Naruto glared at the so-called Decepticon Transformer as he dodged her barraged of magic spells. 'His speed has increased since then… So, are we supposed to forever dance this play of tragedy and hatred?'

-'Then we are coming to help you!'- Sasuke thought, wondering what the heck Naruto was thinking.

"Fools. Stay away." Naruto whispered. –'Stay away from this guy. No organic being can defeat him.'-

"Ah, Alice, I see you are not alone." Naruto's eyes widen in horror as the robot eyes narrowed and scanned the forest. "And they aren't what you are."

"Crap." Naruto wrapped, shocking Sasuke and the group that was going to meet her when she appeared before them.

Meow! Gunner's Protection! The four panels floating behind Naruto got in front of Naruto and formed into part of an orange magic circle which blocked several laser bolts from the large robot that she has been fighting.

"Whoa." Kankuro gasped, shocked Naruto managed to block the barrage.

"Heh, pretty amazing for how old you are Alice," The robot chuckled. "How have you managed to stay in such a good condition?"

"Wait, this one knows you?" Itachi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah… Because he is not a Transformer," Naruto sighed. "Now get out of here. When it comes to fights between robots, leave the fight for robots."

"There's no way I am going to let you fight alone." Sasuke growled before Naruto lifted her dress slightly for a good number of guns to appear. "Nani?"

"Pre-loaded guns take a lot more mana for me to make, but I need to end this quickly. Please leave before this battle gets ugly as we are both about to go full out and the carnage will be beyond my control." Naruto sighed, flipping a musket in both hands. "John's a lot stronger than he looks and I do not want anyone to get hurt in this battle."

"Haven't been called that a long time, but I guess now you're ready to get this dance going," The robot Naruto has called John chimed, however, John covered his head as small bolts of energy hit him.

"That's enough, Sideways! Why not pick on someone your own size!" The ninja were shocked to see some kind of white flying object flying towards them. "Transform!" The object turned into a white robot that pulled out gun like weapon that looked like it came from one of the robot's thrusters and fired at Sideways.

"Get out of the way!" The robot now identified as Sideways growled, firing lasers from his arms. However, the white robot dodged for another flying object, though darker in colors, that was possibly a robot to get hit by the blasts and went into the ground. "Oops. I would be sorry, Thrust, but I'm not." Sideways dodged Naruto's shots of magic, making the Decepticon flip back and move back away from where she was at.

"What the? I heard humans could multiple, but not this fast." The white bot looked at Naruto to find Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, and Kankuro also with Naruto. "Don't worry, kids, Jetfire is here to save the day."

"Hey. I am not a kid. Heck, your mold is probably the fountain of youth if ya compare its age with mine." Nauto growled, though Kisame sharing a similar anger of being called a child. "Also, stay out of my battle." Naruto pulled a new gun out of her sleeve and whacked a blast from Sideways to the side. "Tch, such a cheap shot won't hit me."

"I know, just getting you back into-" Sideways groaned while dodging Jetfire's shots of his gun. "Hey, stay out of this. This is a personal fight."

"As if-ACK!" Jetfire barely dodged a lightning shot from Naruto.

"I don't care whose side you are on, but this is a fight between me and him, so scram." Naruto sighed, charging towards Sideways.

"Not so fast!" Naruto stopped as her panels formed a shield from bolts of plasma from a dark robot with a cone like head. "Lord Megatron wants this ninga, so I will assist you, Sideways in capturing it."

"It's nin-JA." Naruto snorted as the humans sweated. "And you really must not be on the same page to realize what this guy really wants." Naruto sighed before her eyebrow twitched in anger when suddenly a robot with a sort of crane like arm fired at Sideways and now the battle was leaning off between her and her target. "Dammit? Stop interfere-Ack!" Naruto got hooked by the neck by Sasuke and dragged away.

"Save it for later, Naruto! We have mission to complete!" Sasuke growled, making Kankuro mentally note to not annoy Uchiha females.

"Hey! Get back here! Transform!" The dark Transformer turned into the dark flying device they saw early and was about to chase them only to get taken down by Jetfire.

"Baka! What are you trying to do?" Sasuke shouted, furious at Naruto.

"…Sasuke… Before, remember when you were completely obsessed with avenging the Uchiha clan?" Naruto asked, not moving as the second did and fought back against Sasuke, her flexarmor would believe Sasuke was a threat and harm her.

"What the heck does this have to do with that?" Sasuke shouted, slamming Naruto against a tree.

"Well, magnify that feeling to the point if all of Konoha, no, all of Fire Country was killed off by the very person you consider your nakama?" Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruto's eyes were cold. "And then, that very nakama ripped the very KORORO-your heart and soul-out of your body and dumped your body to where it fell into the center of the world? I don't care about revenge. What I care about is getting rid of the very threat that destroyed _my _home world." Naruto said in monotone, her voice void of emotion. "He traded his soul, mind, and body to the virus that destroy our world and become a monster just to survive. But, I guess he got tired of living in such a decayed work that now he is ruining the lives of other people on other planets." Naruto gave Sasuke her true smile.

"H-How do you know?" Sasuke spat. "He could be a Transformer!"

"Only my kind and a few humans know of my model name… Plus, his alternate form in Knight mode has not changed in the past millions of years." Naruto scoffed. "Plus, he already confirmed who he is."

"I thought you said that so-called 'virus' turned your people into zombie like monsters." Itachi and Kisame raised an eyebrow at the fit going on before both noticed a flying robot and some kind of tank like thing coming towards their direction.

"Yeah, though he somehow managed to cut a deal with the virus somehow and managed to keep his current form… He's immune to physical attacks. Only effective thing you can use against him is magic." Naruto sighed as Sasuke got off. "…I'll leave him be now because you all are my top priority at the moment…. He's having too much fun anyways playing around with the Transformers to bother us now."

"Hey, Nin-ga! Time to pay for you little disappearing act!" The flying bot shouted while unleashing a torrent of laser bullets which Naruto blocked with a barrier.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as the others ran towards them.

"Dammit! Stay back!" Naruto shouted, pulling out two pre-loaded guns out of her sleeves and fired them in unison at the flying bot's propellers and made it dropped like a rock.

"Transform!" The green tank transformed into a large robot with tread like legs. "You're not getting a-Huh?" Naruto flinched as the big moron of a robot hit the ground hard and the others noticed sand was moving near the Transformer's foot.

"I guess now is better than never." Sasuke sighed, glaring at where Gaara was at and not doing what he said he was going to do… But, he could see why as a lot of the Transformers were fighting within a deeply wooded part of the forest and made it hard to see where their feet was at to trip them unless exposing himself.

"Scatter!" Naruto shouted jumping back for everyone to do the same as the dark Transformer landed where they were standing. "You know, you guys are more annoying than the councils."

"Oh, yay, some organics to squish," The other flying Transformer gotten to robot form and pointed his lasers at the group.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Itachi shot a large concentrated ball of fire at the feet of both flyers with the darker one flying into the sky to avoid the attack.

"Hot! Hot!" The trigger happy Transformer hopped around in pain though Itachi's narrowed as though there were some burns, the attack he did had little effect.

"Run! I need some space to warp us all back without getting these bakas in the process." Naruto growled, dragging Itachi by the ear. "And try not to _enrage_ the Transformers anymore! None of you can keep a multi-ton foot from squishing you!"

"Owowowow. You can let-ow-go." Itachi gritted his teeth in pain while Kisame and Sasuke snickered at how a teenage looking alien robot was dragging an S-rank criminal ninja by the ear.

"Why you? Get back here!"

"Crap!" Everyone completely shattered to avoid the trigger happy Transformer's fire. "Dammit, why is it when I am in a battle situation I am sort of used to, all my comrades in major danger?" Naruto growled before seeing the tread legged Transformer charging her. "Such a fool." Naruto pulled out a new gun from her chest, but held it by the barrel.

"Come here you, OW!" Naruto jumped up high and snug the gun to where the shoulder rest hit the Transformer hard in the face and sending him onto his back.

-'Sakura, Sasuke. Where are you at?'- Naruto thought, flying in the air and looking where her fellow ninja were at to see everyone going away from each other. 'Dang it! I should have made more mental coms or at least forced them to wear their suits!'

-'I'm with Sasuke, Narto.'-Sakura answered as Sasuke and she were running. –'Can you see everyone else?'-

-'Yes, but they are run in different direction and I have no way to communicate with everyone,'- Naruto frowned, also noticing even with Gaara tripping up Transformers, they were still coming really close to them. "Ah, slag!" –'Sasuke, Sakura, I have one Transformer heading straight for Shikamaru and Ino.'-

-'Where are they? Can we even fight back as I saw Itachi's attack had no effect?'-Sasuke thought, wondering how the heck they were going to fight Transformers when she knows her most effect jutsu would not work.

-'Alchemy is a combination of science and magic. Though my people did not see why this would be useful, it did become useful to humans. Through alchemy, humans can use magic. This magic's power is increased through using Mana. Your alchemic weapons can do far more damage than most jutsu. However, if meet up with fish man, Itachi, or Kakashi, tell them to use lightning, earth, and very strong cutting wind element jutsu. Those should have the strongest effects against these type of robots.'- Naruto thought before dodging the dark color flying Transformer that Naruto remember Sidways calling Thrust.

"Cease your fire, Nin-ga. Megatron wants you captured alive." Thrust transformed, looking at her.

"One, it is pronounced 'Ninja' and second my name is Naruto." Naruto groaned in announce. Though she had mispronounced some words, she personally hated when someone else mispronounce easy words. It was a pet peev many of her kind had thanks to being expert linguists.

"Ninja Naruto, huh? I see you have brought out your fellows as well. Speaking of which, what planet are you from ? I have never seen an organic being like yourself.

'Flying in this form will only keep draining my mana and chakra. Well, if I can keep the air threat away from the others, they will have a better chance of escaping to somewhere safe enough to where I can warp everyone out at once as my energy levels a draining faster the usual since I have not fought in Mage mode for a long time.' Naruto smirked at Thrust, "Because I am not an organic. Form Slide: Flying Fighter, please!

Meow! Mage, Flying Fighter Form! Stand-by! Ready, Set-up! Meow! Naruto's clothing and panels glowed and changed shaped.

"What the!" Thrust recoiled as several bolts of energy were shot at him as the glow on Naruto went away, exposing a new outfit. She was wearing an orange hoodie with black mecha like gauntlets and leg armor, thought the feet of the leg armor were straight down with glowing orange runes on the cone like tip. Her panels had grew out and became more pointed with more black sliver crystals around her with two machine gun looking weapons at her side while her visor had become to cover the upper hair off her face with a metal like dome armor fitting snuggly to the visor and her head. The brand was now on the forehead of her visor and her hands were like claws… And, the face she was wearing some kind of black swimsuit like under armor and no pants or skirt to cover it up.

"Let's get this battle over quickly as my old gears are beginning to ache." Naruto sighed, form a sub-machine gun in her hand and fired it off with the two floating ones.

"Ah, slag, another gun nut!" Thrust groaned, dodging Naruto's attacks.

**

* * *

**

-"Optimus, we have humans on the battlefield!'"- Optimus Prime heard Jetfire over the comlink.

"Where are they at?" Megatron narrowed his optics at Optimus.

-"Don't know. Thrust gotten in the way and they scattered. But, I know one is able to fight Transformers as it almost hit me with an attack of lightning."-

-"I've just dropped off the kids, so I'll find these humans."- Hot Shot said over the com.

-"Same here."-Blurr answered, heading towards where Hot Shot was at.

"Heh! Focus on the battle, Prime!" Megatron smirked, getting a cheap punch in Prime face before both continued to fight.

"Now, where would some humans hide from giant robots?" Hot Shot said aloud, now in Transformer mode after dropping Carlos, Alexis, and Rad off in a safe spot.

"Naruto! Put some pants on!" Hot Shot looked near some trees to see a platinum blond hair girl with a boy with a pineapple like hair style.

"Sigh… They are that bad, Ino. From the looks of it, pants would be a bother in whatever form Naruto is in." The pineapple hair boy sighed only to get whacked in the head by the girl.

"Pervert!" The girl turned and recoiled seeing Hot Shot. "Crap!" Both looked at Hot Shot with shock which the Auto-bot understood. Not every day a Earthling sees a giant robot.

"Heh heh! Hi, there!" Hot Shot smiled, "I'll help you-"

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" The dark hair boy shouted while Hot Shot was now the one shocked as the boy's shadow shot out and connected to his own shadow.

"What the heck?" Hot Shot shouted, finding he had no control over his body.

"Ino, use wire to tie his limps together." The boy sighed, getting on the ground and laying which Hot Shot mimicked.

"You're just being lazy." The girl know as Ino snorted before pulling a large bit of wire from her pouch. "Plus, will this wire even hold?"

"No clue, but it would give us enough time to escape." The dark hair boy sighed.

"Hey! I am trying to-Muff!" The boy covered his mouth for Hot Shot to do the same.

"Sorry, but we don't care what side you are on, just to complete our mission." Ino chimed while pulling the wire out and running over to the downed bot.

"Slag, where did those brats go?" Cyclonus growled before spotting two humans.

"Great. Now, this is one heck of a mess." A blue skin human sighed in annoyance. "Are you sure Konoha has been teaching how to be a ninja correctly?"

"Hai… Though, not as good in actual combat situations," A dark hair human sighed before looking to the side. "Oh, hey, Blackfire, Turbofox." The human greeted the two Mini-cons with them who nodded at him.

_"This is bad. We need to get out of here."_ Blackfire said through was happy to find this little treasure trove.

"Hai. But, everyone's scattered about." Itachi pinched the bridge of nose.

"Hah hah! Found you! And two Mini-con!" Cyclonus shouted, firing Energon lasers at the two humans.

"Heh!" The blue skin human got in front of the other human and two Mini-cons and blocked the attack with a large bandaged object which let ablaze to expose a strange weapon that covered in dark scales. Cyclonus heard the blade grumble and saw it move, shocking him even more as his attacks were being absorbed by the blade. "Oh, you like the chakra from that thing? Well, that's good." He said with a smirk, "'Cause now I know you'll be able to drain its energy!" 'That blade can absorb Energon?' Cyclonus thought before the darker Mini-con of the group of four saw Demolishor coming from behind the two humans as well as its pal. Both turned into bikes and knocked the humans on them before moving before Demolishor could step on them.

"Thanks, Blackfire." The dark hair human sighed in relief, holding onto the hand bars of the Mini-con for dear life.

"Not so fast!" Cyclonus fired off a barrage of bullets at the two humans. However, the ground began the rumble as the spots where Cyclonus shot at and cracks began to spread across the ground. "What the slag?" Cyclonus asked before watching Demolishor end up falling through the ground into a very deep hole and the hole and cracks spread. –"Megatron! We have a big problem!"-

"Hot Shot!" Alexis shouted as Rad, Carlos, and she ran up to the hogged tied Hot Shot. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Just my pride is hurt… And I can't get this slagging wire off my hands! What do you humans put into your wire?" Hot shot growled, now finding humans at least have the means to subdue Transformers.

"What the heck do you mean? There's no wire I know of that could hold giant robots back." Carlos sighed as Rad looked at the wire.

"Whoa. I never have seen wire like this. I bet its high industrial." Rad blinked as Highwire got next to him and let a small scanning laser from his eyes and shook his head. "Huh? It's not?"

-Hot Shot! Do you hear me?"-

"We hear you Smokescreen, but Hot Shot a little tied up at the moment." Alexis spoke into Laserbeak.

-Get out of here now! The ground is collapsing-Slag!"-

"Smokescreen are-What the?" Alexis shouted as an earthquake shook the ground and cracks heading towards them.

"Leave! I'll be fine!" Hot Shot shouted as the three humans and Mini-cons ran only for the ground to collapse and they Transformer and smaller beings to fall into the dark cavern below along with other Transformers and humans on the battlefield.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Endnote-Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to get this next chapter out this month, though I am not making promises.


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I own nothing as I am a poor art college student!

Authornote-Wow. Was not expecting to finish this chapter so fast. This chapter is a bit more lax compared to the chaos I had last chapter. But, this has some themes from Puella Magi Madoka Magica in this time as well several Easter eggs from other magical girl anime that I am not going to spoil. Thanks Gamerteen 13 for helping me out again with proofreading! Now, onto the chapter!

"'Normal'"

_"Mini-con/Flashback"_

**"'Demon/Really Anger'"**

"Naruto's alien tongue/magic devices"

-"Com"- or -'mind com link'-

~Written things~

* * *

Ch.9 "Cave Troubles"

"Sasuke? Sakura? Are you alright?" Naruto shouted while using her comlink while looking over the damage below. 'Dammit! I can't believe I didn't scan the area for dangerous problems?'

-'Zzzzz Naru zzzz.. We're alzzz.'-

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, recognizing Sasuke's voce before the link went dead. "Slag. They are alright, but the collapse must have destroyed the mental links." Naruto sighed, scanning the ground. "Let's see… Dammit… They are all over the place down there with those large bolts for brains," Naruto slumped over with a sigh. "Why do things always go bad with me?... At least my scanners are telling me they are alive as I have their chakra signatures still on my radar."

"You should be more worried about yourself!" Naruto shook her head when Thrust fired several lasers at her for her a barrier to form around her.

'At least making barriers are so second nature of me, it costs me no mana at all to make them.' Naruto thought, giving the flying Transformer a frown of annoyance, "Are you done as right now, I need to get my crew out from the hole your ground unit comrades have also ended suck in as well."

"Pff. You snobby brat, you should respect your elders!" Thrust shouted, annoyed of this alien's attitude.

"Baka. I'm at least 80 billion years old." Naruto sighed in annoyance for Thrust to recoiled in shock.

"How is that possible? You're a human! An or-"

"I'm a robot like you and the oldest of my kind." Naruto blew a raspberry at the Transformer. "Now, excuse me, but I have things I need to do." Naruto sighed, looking back at her scans to get a map of the area underground everyone was at. 'Wait a second? This layout!'

-"Warning. All who are hearing this please get to the safe zones."- Naruto instantly paled at the message she received in her head.

"Ah, slag, this ain't good. Dammit! Where's the control panel in this… Nani? What the heck happened to this area?" Naruto ruffled her hair in frustration which had Thrust as well the Decepticons Cyclonus and Starscream looking at her oddly while Jetwire was wondering what the weird human was talking about. "Crap! I need to disable it manually before everyone down there becomes scrap thanks to the metal is dead!"

"What the slag are you saying?" Jetfire asked, confused.

"They fell into some of the remains of my ship and the back-up security system just activated and since the circuits in the metal are dead, I can't shut it off or tell which areas are hot!" Naruto shouted for the three Decepticons and one Auto-bot to look at her with shock.

"Your ship? As in the one you came here in?" Cyclonus asked, remembering seeing that ship shot down.

"No! My original ship that was a part of my body! Portions of it must have ended on this planet because of the crash in warpspace!" Naruto hissed before shooting downwards. "Dammit! Shut your voice units! This old bot got a job to do!"

"I think that kid has gone insane." Jetfire sighed before transforming and following Naruto to make sure she did not end up in trouble.

'Ship?' Starscream frowned, remembering the strange vision he had gotten gaining his new "form."

"We better give Megatron cover." Thrust chuckled. "And I think I have a plan to get rid of the Auto-bots and capture that ninja."

**

* * *

**

"…The comlinks are fried." Sasuke growled, annoyed with how chaotic the situation had become at hand. 'Naruto… What is going on with you? It's like know something we don't.' Sasuke through as Sakura had her Flay mana lighting the area up to show they had landed in some kind of base or something from the metal walls and such.

"Well, we need to find the others as Naruto probably is looking for us." Sakura groaned, rubbing her rear end which she had landed on. "Huh?" Sakura blinked as she noticed something sticking out of a wall. "Wait a second, isn't this what the Mini-cons are stored inside?" Sakura asked, pulling on a Mini-con panel. "Agh! It's stu-CK!" Sasuke sweated as Sakura hit the ground hard with the pnael landing on the floor.

"Sakura, it would have been better if you left the Mini-con here. We chould have hid it and had Naruto come back and get later," Sasuke sighed before the panel glowed. "Ah, crap." Sasuke watched as the panel unleashed a familiar rainbow color light and a strangely overly armored looking Mini-con with wheels on its shoulders and on its feet and was colored a pastel pink and gray appeared and cocked its head at both girls.

_"Uh… Hello? Who are you?"_ The Mini-con asked while Sakura was shocked as she understood the Mini-con.

"I can understand you!" The Mini-con jumped in fright from Sakura shout. "Oh, but my name is Haruno Sakura and this is Uchiha Sasuke…" Sakura then noticed the Mini-con shaking in fear. "What's wrong?"

_"G-G-G-G-GHOST!"_ The Mini-con shouted, falling onto its rear end as it pointed to Plush who cocked her head. _"It's going to steal my Spark!"_

"Calm down. Plush won't hurt you." Sakura sighed as the Mini-con hide behind her. Sasuke, on the other hand, had her ears covered as her ears ached from the loud computer noises she was hearing. "She's a Mana, though of ghost-type."

_"…Then, how can it float?"_ The Mini-con asked, shivering in horror.

"All Mana can do that, which kind of makes me wondering how as Naruto can float as well." Sakura sighed, calming the Mini-con down. "Now, what's your name?"

_"Heh heh… My name is Phantom…" _The Mini-con embarrassingly looked away, playing with its fingers.

"Ironic, you are named Phantom and yet scared of ghosts." Sakura chuckled, not noticing her teammate tensing and grabbing the hilt of her sword. "Well, don't worry as I'll protect you! You're my friend from now on!" Sakura chimed, wondering if Phantom would like the things she liked.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it." Sakura spun around for Phantom to hide behind her as she saw a large purple and green Transformer that had beetle like horns on the top of his head smirked at them. "However, if you hand over the Mini-con, I will let you goes, Earthlings."

"I don't think so." Sasuke growled while unsheathing her black katana as the large Transformer grimaced.

_"I-I-I-It's Megatron! The leader of the D-Decepticons!"_ Phantom shouted in fear, remembering how she was treated while under the slavery of the Decepticons. _"Run! He'll kill you both!"_

"Yeah, right." Sakura chimed while grabbing the hilt of her weapon. "We let Naruto show off a little too much earlier, so I guess it's time for you and me to show off our training, huh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked at the larger Transformer. Her blade slightly glowed black, though the Transformer did not notice. "You are making a horrible mistake, humans. This is your final warning. Give the Mini-cons or I will end you miserable lives." Megatron gritted his teeth at the human. Sure, he was a bit glad for finding the Mini-con, but falling into a cave network was not his definition of a fine day.

"Too bad for you, we are not Earthlings!" Sasuke swung her sword for a slash of black energy to shot from the blade and his Megatron in the midsection, forcing him to kneel to his knees and hold where he was hit. "Come on! Let's go!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura and the Mini-con and ran.

"Hey! No fair! You got to show off your weapon!" Sakura whined while Megatron glared at the fleeing humans and Mini-con.

"How did they…" Megatron change his optics to show him energy and he was shocked to see the two humans with the Mini-con had what seemed like Energon flowing throughout their bodies through a strange looking network he could not exactly make out with his sensors. "How?...Don't tell me that so called Nin-ga Cyclonus told me about is really a human with Energon in their body. Heh. Things are getting interesting. Transform!" Megatron smirked before transforming into a tank like vehicle and went after the two humans and Mini-cons.

"Crap, this is bad." Sasuke gritted her teeth, seeing the tank behind them. However, she noticed places above them with holes that they could fit through. "Sakura! Above!" Sakura nodded, seeing what Sasuke was saying and both of them grabbed one of the Mini-con's arms and ran up with wall.

"What the slag?" Megatron gasped as the two humans used chakra to jump into one of the holes and began running where the Transformer could not get them. "…Demolishor, Cyclonus, Starscream, Thrust, I found the Mini-con, but there are two humans with it and they are like the Nin-ga Cyclonus saw before."

-"Actually, Megatron, the beings-zzzz-Ninja."- Megatron heard Thrust over he comlink. –"But one-zzzzz-acting-zzzz."-

"Thrust, you are breaking up."Megatron growled, annoyed that his equipment might be breaking at this moment.

-"I-zzzz-hear-"-Megatron sighed, hearing dead silence on the comlink.

"Hmm… Maybe the Mini-cons were trying to hide their signal by making this place absorb communication waves." Megatron growled before moving ahead. "No matter, I will find them later as they probably can't warp like the ninja Cyclonus saw."

"Slag, this place is blocking communication." Thrust said while looking at the other two flying Decepticons with him and the tunnel they managed to get in at from the surface. "We better spread out as two of the ninja's companions have the Mini-con. However, bring back all three unharmed. The ninja must see those humans like the Auto-bot sees the humans and has taught them some things to protect themselves. If you find wherever the Ninja went, do not attack her as it seems most attacks are just a waste of Energon on her. If either of you find Megatron or Demolishor, pass on the information on the Ninja and the plan I made to capture the Ninja and allow us to capture the Mini-con without worrying about the Auto-bots." Both fliers nodded before flying off as well as Thrust into the the network of tunnels.

**

* * *

**

"Ow… Man, my back hurts." Kisame groaned, popping his back as he stood up and blinked finding it dark. "Crap… Heh, good thing I keep a flashlight on me just in case." Kisame pulled out a flashlight from his hip pouch and turned it on. He frowned at finding several corpses around him. "What the heck?" Kisame knelled down and imspected the corpses to find they were rusting and though human like in appearance, their insides were more of wires, gears, and other machine things.

"I think they are corpses of Naruto's people."Kisame jumped and turned around to find Itachi and Blackfire sitting against the wall.

"Yesh, you gave me a heart attack." Kisame sighed, though still slightly afraid as Itachi had his Sharingan activated. However, he frowned when Itachi starting coughing and blood came out onto his hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah… It's just acting back up again." Itachi sighed, pulling out a small container and took out some medicine. "Though, since now I will be settling back in Konoha, I guess even if I still hide my illness, people will find out sooner or later."

"Heh, you're pretty strong of will to have managed to live such a fatal illness." Kisame sighed. "Speaking of which, how long have you been ill as I only recently discovered your condition?"

"…Around the time of the Uchiha Massarce…" Blackfire looked at Itachi. "Though, I rather let everyone believe I truly killed off my clan, I was being control as at the last minute, I decided not to kill the clan because I was going to die from illness… However, I believe you know who I am talking about was controlling me with a jutsu, so I kept myself alive to allow Sasuke to kill me that way I knew Sasuke would be strong enough to protect herself…"

_"So, you are just going to throw your life away?"_ Blackfire asked, giving Itachi the robotic version of a glare.

"No… I managed to live this long off of experimenting with different medicines and will power, so I will keep trying to live till my body can't take anymore. I mean, Sasuke still isn't strong enough to handle fighting that man if he comes after her. Plus, once this mission is done, I am going to retire from being a ninja and that might help lessen the stress on my body."

"I see… You really aren't the killer of the clan?" Itachi and Kakashi looked to the side to see Kakashi walking up, covering his Sharingan eye he had been using to see through the dark. "When are you going to tell Sasuke?"

"She knows. It seems the ghosts and such I always seen at the compound Sasuke can see now as well, though a lot clearer than me. However, she doesn't know about my illness and I plan to keep it that way. She still hates me though since I told her I was planning to kill the clan, though the 'planning' was done by the ones working behind the Hokage's back." Kakashi nodded, understanding what Itachi meant. "However, is this a part of Naruto's ship if these corpses indeed of her kind?"

"How should I know?" Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head and looking at the corpses. "But, something did sure tears these people up and they look so young to die."

"Yeah… Wait, if that brat was piloting the ship and it is old enough to be completely covered by the ground, doesn't that make these dead brats and that brat…" All three humans paled.

_"It is possible as my kind and myself were a part of the war on Cybertron for several millien before fleeing and the Transformers were at battle for before that as well."_ Itachi sweated at the Mini-con.

"Wow. Robots have quite a life span." Itachi sheepishly laughed which clued in Kakashi and Kisame as to what the Mini-con said. "But, we better find the others. Those Transformers might be down here as well."

"Yes… And I rather not see whatever attacked these people if it was robotic." Kakashi sighed before his eyes widen and he turned around to have seen something move. "Did you see that?"

"No, but for sure now we need to move."Kisame sighed, feeling Samehada moving on his back as it felt something was wrong as well.

"You two might be just paranoid." Itachi sighed while Blackfire helped him up. "I don't sense anything living in here."

"But, aren't robots non-living?" Kisame asked before his eyes widen. "Itachi! Behind you!" Kisame shouted as Itachi with Blackfire turned around to see a large mass before it crashed down on both the Mini-con and human. "What the heck?" Kisame and Kakashi recoiled before hearing movement behind them and they turned to see similar masses.

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!"

"Did you guys just hear a scream?" Carlos asked nervously as Alexis, Rad, and their Mini-con friends were walking through a tunnel, trying to find the Auto-bots.

"Uh… I really hope that was not a scream." Rad added in, shivering.

"Come on, you two, we need to find Optimus or one of the other Auto-bots and then find Hot Shot." Alexis frowned at her two friends. "I can't get in touch with any of the others or even the base."

"We know, Alexis, but we don't know if the Decepticons also ended up down here." Rad sighed with some worry.

"That's exactly what I mean. We need to hurry and find the Auto-bots!" Alexis glared at both boys who recoiled seeing glowing eyes behind Alexis. "What?" Alexis turned around and blinked at seeing the eyes. "Alright! Whoever you are, come out!"

_"Hello?"_ Rad and Carlos sighed in relief seeing it was a Mini-con. _"Oh, you're those kids with that yellow Transformer I saw with Naruto."_

"Wait, you're with that ninja person?" Alexis asked. She thought the ninja was a guy, but after seeing the outfits the ninja was in while fighting earlier, she did not know if the ninja was a girl or a creepy cross-dresser.

_"Hai, hai. Naruto found me and awaken me. She also helped protect me from harm from humans on her planet and get me into a nice business."_ The Mini-con happily chimed. _"She's really nice though her ship accidently crashed into the Mini-con ship." _

"No way, dude! You're saying the reason Mini-cons are on Earth is because of ninja!" Carlos chimed in shock.

_"Though her current job is that of a ninja, she is actually a robot like myself and the other Mini-cons." _The Mini-con shrugged, _"By the way, the name's Turbofox."_

"I see, but Turbofox, do you know if this Naruto person is telling you the truth?" Alexis asked, suspicious of this Naruto character.

_"Don't you dare call Naruto a liar! She's a great sensei and friend!"_ Turbofox shouted in anger. _"She really regrets having her ship crash into the ship my kind and I were on."_ Turbofox looked down. Sure, she has not been with Naruto for a long time, but she could tell Naruto was carrying a great weight of guilt on her shoulders. She does not know what is though what the guilt was for exactly. Naruto was good at hiding her problems.

"Hey, calm down, dude." Carlos sighed, kind of shocked how much this Mini-con trusted this "Naruto" person. "We are just trying to get some facts straight."

"But, this Naruto person is a robot? Is she after the Mini-cons for power?" Alexis frowned in thought.

_"No, she is already pretty powerful without Mini-cons."_ Turbofox let out a computer like sigh, remembering once when Naruto got mad at her and used a spell on her to hurt her. Lightning spells are very painful, especially to robots.

"Hey! A little help here!"

"Oh! Hot Shot!" Alexis shouted as the three humans and Mini-cons ran over to the tied up Transformer. "You alright?"

"Yeah except I am stilled tied up!" Hot Shot growled before noticing Turbofox. "Hey, you're that Mini-con we saw before!"

_"Wow… I now the ninja wire from Konoha is good, but I didn't know it was good enough to hold a Transformer down."_ Turbofox said for Alexis to look at the Mini-con with shock.

"Wait? You're saying your friend did this?"

"No, a boy and girl I found did this." The three humans looked at Hot Shot with confusion. "The boy used this freaky shadow on me that made me do whatever he did and he had this girl tie me up."

_"Ah, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. The Nara clan specializes with jutsu to restrain enemies as well as the Yamanaka clan. Naruto taught me about some of the clans. One second."_ Turbofox pulled out a knife from his bag, but it was glowing slightly red and she put it to the wire which heated up. The knife cut through the wire and she cut in several places to get Hot Shot free.

"Thank you, but why the heck did those kids do that?" Hot Shot groaned, finding some of his joints getting stiff from staying in a hog tied position for a while.

_"Because they did not know who was friend or foe."_ Hot Shot looked at Turbofox. _"Naruto, however, thinks both sides are idiots anyways and I agree with her."_

'This Naruto sees both sides of the Transformers as foolish?' Rad thought before they heard a siren going off.

_-"All personal please report to the safe areas. Repeat, all personal please report to the safe areas. Defense systems are activating at this moment and all personal outside of the safe areas are in danger. Defense systems are now fully activated!"-_

"What the slag?" Hot Shot asked, sharing the confusion of the humans and their Mini-con partners as they could not understand the message, but Turbofox did.

_"Nani? This place's defense systems activated?"_ Turbofox shouted as small laser turrets came out of the wall.

"Get in, now!" Hot Shot shouted while transforming into vehicle mode and the kids and Mini-cons except Turbofox jumped in. Turbofox transformed into bike mode and rode off with Hot Shot following as the lasers began firing off.

"Wait, this is a ship? Could this be a part of the Mini-con's ship?" Alexis asked in shock.

_"No, that wasn't our language that we heard."_ Highwire said while Hot Shot noticed two other Transformers in vehicle mode ahead of him.

"Blurr! Optimus!" Hot Shot drove up to the semi-trunk and race like race Auto-bots. "Man, I am glare to see you two!"

"There you are, Hot Shot. Where are the kids?" Optimus said, through wondering how this day became so slagging bad.

"In me, right now. But, what the heck is going is what I like to know!" Hot Shot growled before yelping when one laser hit his rear bumper. "Ow! That hurt!"

"We must be in another alien ship that crashed landed on Earth and we must have triggered the security system in it." Blurr sighed before spotting something he had never seen before. "What the slag?"

"…Why is my sand being turned into glass?" A red hair boy growled, holding his hands up as sand surrounded him and several other children around his age, though the lasers were heating parts of the sand shield into molten glass.

"Gaara, heat is used to make glass out of sand!" A blond hair girl shouted.

"How the heck is he doing that?" Carlos shouted.

"It doesn't matter as it won't protect them for much longer!" Alexis pointed out as the red hair boy was running out of sand to use.

"Hold on, everyone!" Everyone heard a shouted before something shot past not just the children the red hair boy was protecting, but past the Transformers.

"What the slag?" Blurr shouted, shock that his optics didn't catch whatever flown past them.

"Optimus!" Jetfire flew towards the Auto-bots, but stopped in front of the sand/glass barrier to lessen the amount of damage the sand was taking. "We need to get out-"

"Dammit! Too fast!" Everyone heard a large crash and all the lasers turrets died instantly after shorting.

"…Um… Nevermind." Jetfire sighed, transforming. "Hey, you kids alright?"

"Yeah." A teenage human with face paint on his face, "But, what the heck just happened?"

"Itetetete…" The object that sped past them all flew back, though a lot slower and landed to expose the ninja they saw before with strange armor on and holding her head. "Well, screw hacking the damn system! Seems going pass Mach 1 is even better!"

"Naruto!" A boy wearing a hoodie and had a puppy in it shouted as the person known as Naruto floated in the air. "You're alright-"

"Heck yeah, I'm alright! I can withstand a whole lot more than you humans!" Naruto roared at the group of human kids. "The reason I warped Shikamaru and the Uchiha siblings back to the ship was because I had a feeling something like a battle against robots was going to happen!"

"Then why would you have us come along on this mission?" A lighter blond hair girl asked in annoyance while the Auto-bots and kids with them were wondering what was going on.

"Because we did not know what kind of possible dangers there was, but it would be a very slim chance of facing robots. Trust me, my kind went to other planets to collect materials and almost always, the highest level of life we usually found was animal like and at least something a human ninja could take care of in most cases." Naruto groaned before spotting Turbofox. "Sigh. Just forget it, Turbofox, next time, contact me before you try to warp anyone to my location? I don't want anyone of my crew to get hurt or die." Turbofox revved her engine as a sign for yes.

"Are you all alright?" Optimus Prime asked while transforming into his robot form.

"Yeah, we are." A dark hair boy sighed. "Man, this is troublesome."

"Not as troublesome as YOU TIED ME UP!" Hot Shot growled at the humans while the light blond hair girl scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry… We didn't know who the bad guys were and who were good." The girl sheepishly laughed.

"Wait, wasn't there more of you?" Jetfire asked, noticing the math was off.

"We don't know where the Uchiha and your team is at, Naruto." The red hair boy sided while all the sand not turned to glass recalled back into a gourd.

"… Itachi, Kisame, and Kakashi are in a safe area while I sense Sasuke and Sakura slightly above, so they must be in small tunnels made by time above the ship." Naruto chimed.

"How do you know that?" Optimus asked, interested in this strange human.

"I can sense their chakra on my scanners." Naruto sighed, pouting some. "But, something isn't right… The mana here is off…"

"Mana?" Alexis asked while getting out of Hot Shot with the others. However, Naruto's eyes widen, confusing all of the humans and robots.

_"What the heck was that bad feeling?"_ Turbofox whined while rolling to where she was behind Naruto.

"…You need to get my friends, your human comrades, and yourselves out of this place." Naruto said with a very serious face. "I guess a corrupted Mana or something like that must have made this place its home. It's hibernating in a weak Alterworld within this space, but it is beginning to wake up."

"Nani? What are you talking about?" The hoodie boy asked, confused.

"Simple. A monster is down here and it will tear you, be if you are human or robot, to pieces." Naruto sighed as the Mini-cons shook in fear. "I have dealt with corrupted Mana and other such beings before so I will take care of it to make sure it doesn't endanger anyone else."

"Naruto, don't take on all the work yourself. You'll tire yourself out." The dark hair boy said with a frown.

"I'll be fine. My stamina is quite large. How else would I have lived so long?" Naruto grinned though Alexis, Rad, and Carlos noticed the grin was off. "But, please, get out of here now. Once the Alterworld activates here, it will drag you within and keep you there like a trap."

"What about the others?" The older blond hair girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I will warp them out as well as any Transformers I see. Now that this place is open to the ground above, this Mana might escape and go after humans or anything with mana as it will devour anything to stay alive." Naruto held her hands together. "Form Slide: Gunner, Please."

Meow! Mage, Gunner Form! Stand-by! Ready, Set Up! Meow! Naruto's body glowed orange and her body changed back to the form she was seen fighting Sideways in.

"Naruto… In a battle, manners are sort of not needed…" The hoodie boy frowned while sweating at the white hair girl.

"What do you mean by that? All I said as the form I need and the trigger word for my device to release spells on command as if I didn't, then I would have to use a long chant or incantation or accidently use magic when I don't want to as magic uses words to form itself." Naruto cocked her head as the humans sweated.

"Magic? What the slag is that?" Jetfire asked, wondering what the strange human was talking about.

"Wait, you're like one of those magical girls from those shows from Japan?" Carlos gasped in shock.

"Magical girls? But, males of my kind also have the ability to use magic and have a Mage form… Dammit! Stop getting me off topic! Luckily, the Mana is still groggy, so as long you Transformers keep from fighting with each other, then it will keep from waking till you guys and gals are to safety." Naruto groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'll be fine. At least I get to do my old job like from before the days of my planet's demise again, so to me it's a stroll back on memory lane." Naruto chimed before her eyes widen as her hair slightly glowed before Naruto held her arms out and two orange magic circles appearance and went outward to protect everyone from attacks on both sides of the tunnel.

"Well, this is quite a nice surprise. I found the ninja and we can also resume our battle Optimus." A tank rolled up, chuckling evilly. "Transform!" Megatron transformed and smirked at the humans and Auto-bots. "Also, good job Demolishor on cornering the targets." The humans turned to see the other tank like Decepticon, Demolishor on the other end of the tunnel.

"Whoa! No fighting!" Naruto shouted in annoyance. "There's a dangerous being down here and if you don't leave this place, you will all be in danger!"

"You're right, and that is me." Megatron fired only to grimace as his attacks were blocked by the barriers and Demolishor's attacks also did not move the barriers at all. "What kind of defense is this?... No matter, Leader-1, I need your assistance." A white Mini-con came out from Megatron and transformed into a small car with blasters on its roof and connected to Megatron for a large barrel to form on his side. "This should be enough to break your shields."

"No! That amount of energy will wake the Mana up!" Naruto shouted, sensing the Energon being charged up in the cannon. "Glass Mirror, Please!"

Meow! Glass Mirror, Set up! Meow! The two circles turned from orange into reflective looking glass blue with a thin sheet of transparent glass over the whole design. Megatron fired off his attack which hit the barrier but it was absorbed into the circle Demolishor was firing into as well. Fire! Meow!

"Agh!" Megaton grunted when his very own attack hit back after being launched from the circle allow with Demolishor taking cover from his own attack as well. 'Wait, this ninja uses attacks my saying prhases? Like Starscream's upgrade allows him to do?'

"Well you bolt heads stop and listen to me! This place is very dangerous! If you wanna fight, fine by me, but get out of the remains of this ship and do it elsewhere!" Naruto shouted in anger before they all heard explosions and the ground shook. "Crap! The others must be fighting as well!... And just woke it up. Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro get inside one of the Auto-bots now as now it's too late to warp out of here!"

"What are you saying?" Ino asked, confused before everyone noticed their surroundings changing. The metal and rock began to twist and misshapen into what looked like a forest made from cut outs of machine and appliance magazines.

"What the slag is going on?" Demolishor shouted, confused as well.

"Simple. The Mana shifted the Alterworld it had made over our location in reality to trap all of us within it to make it easier to get its prey." Naruto sighed, "Gaara, you're defense might be good, but it won't last long against this type of foe. The Transformer's armor will last a lot longer." Gaara nodded as the other humans nodded and looked at the Transformers before them.

"Alright, get inside me. Though it might get a little cramped," Blurr sighed as the humans got inside of him, though they all give at least Gaara the front seat so they didn't squished by his gourd.

"What the heck are you saying?" Megatron growled, pointing his lasers at Naruto.

"Stop, at this moment, the Mana probably doesn't know where we are at and so we will only have to worry about its minions." Naruto sighed in annoyance. "However, if you attack me now, it will sense the energy and overflow us with its followers to weaken us so it can do the final blow. You can stay here or keep moving to avoid major conflict, but I will be heading straight for the Mana as the only way to get rid of this type of Alterworld is to destroy the sort of emotions and desires in which created it."

"That sound like nonsense to me!" Megatron shouted in frustration, wondering if this so-called Ninja was just a whacky human with a few screws loose.

"… Species who have focused completely on science say that. I just am merely saying the facts." Naruto sighed, turning to walk away. "Oh, if any of the humans in which are under my care get even a scratch under your care, I shall destroy you to where not even what you call your KORORO or soul will not even be left." Naruto evilly grinned, making all the Auto-bots there slightly shivered.

"Hey, just who is this Naruto person?" Blurr whispered to his the humans riding inside him.

"She's an alien from our planet. Her kind crashed our planet a long time ago and only Naruto has made herself know to humans while the rest stayed within the shadow of our world or nothing." Kiba, the dog boy, shivered at well. "Never knew Naruto could make such a scary threat and be scary as well from how she is usually a pretty nice gal."

"Excuse me, but I have the Mana's location locked into my scanners." Naruto sighed. "Speed Step, Please."

Meow! Speed Step, Standby! Ready, Set Up! Meow! Orange rings appeared around Naruto's ankles and sped off from the group at high speed.

"No way, Demolishor, after her!" Megatron transformed along with his Decepticon follower and they went after Naruto.

"We need to stop Megatron from hurting Naruto. Blurr, Hot Shot, stay behind us and protect the kids." Optimus ordered while Jetfire and he transformed and went back after the Decepticons.

"We're not kids. I mean, we're already are Genin and going to be up a rank to Chûnin after this!" Ino pouted before Blurr speed off after Optimus with Hot Shot behind him after the kids already with the Auto-bots piled into him.

**

* * *

**

"Ack!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Phantom yelped when they fell out of the small tunnels they had been going through. "Ow… Sakura, get off my back." Sasuke grunted, rubbing her back after Sakura hopped off her.

_"T-T-That was so cool! You guys can run up walls and go super fast?"_ Phantom chimed, her eyes somehow sparkling brightly for a robot.

"We're just ninja." Sasuke sighed before paling. "Nani? Where the heck did we end up?" Sasuke asked as the three looked at the forest like junkyard place.

"I have a very bad feeling." Sakura shivered, noticing Plush had hid in her weapon.

"I sense something similar to a Corrupted Mana near you. Be careful." The Mana hanging out in Sasuke's sword said as Sasuke grabbed the hilt of her sword as she noticed small strange creatures moving towards them. They looked like metal pieces put together to form a rough looking four legged beast.

"Heh!" Sasuke smirked, unsheathing her sword and in a quick swing had slashed down several of the creatures. "Well, I guess we best find a way out of here and quick."

"You can't… We somehow gotten ensnared inside an Alterworld made my powerful negative emotions." Plush said from inside Sakura's weapon.

"Well, then we'll just smash our ways out!" Sakura chimed, pulling her weapon from its holster and shocking Phantom the Mini-con as it was a large hammer with glowing with runes on it. Sakura slammed the hammer into the ground for spikes of earth to impale the creatures form below.

_"Ah…"_ Phantom chimed in amazement. Here was two beings the same size as her, but held so much power on their own! 'If only I could combine with one of them instead of those lousy bulks, I would be in the Matrix!'

"Ah ha! Perfect, the Mini-con and two of the ninja's comrades!"Sasuke and Sakura as well as Phantom covered their heads as something flew over them, firing shots at the creatures. "However, stay still while I get rid of these things, whatever they are." Both ninja and Mini-con looked up to see the Transformer Thrust the ninja had seen before firing at the creatures. However, oddly enough, all the wounds that creatures had gotten from the Transformer had dissolved away and left healthy monsters for Sasuke and Sakura to face. "What the slag?"

"I guess mana is the only really effective thing against these things!" Sasuke shouted before slashing back at the creatures before seeing two more flying vehicles coming towards them. "Damn. Why the heck is our karma so bad today? I don't remember what we did that could have brought us this type of luck."

"Sasuke, you never believed in luck." Sakura pouted while glaring at her teammate.

"Yeah, but this day his been pretty bad, though. I may not believe in luck, but I do believe in bad days." Sasuke frowned at the petty attempts from the Transformers to try and kill the creatures, but all they did was somehow make the numbers increase. "However, if we do not get to higher ground, we will be over run. Why is it when we need Naruto's shadow clone abilities, Naruto is nowhere to be found?"

"Hey!" Sasuke and Sakura blinked, seeing a line drop between with a blue hook on the end. They looked up to see an orange and blue Transformer that was some kind of vehicle with a crane on its shoulder. "Need a lift?" The Transformer grinned for both humans to sweat, though Sasuke kept stabbing at a beast.

"…It's Naruto's jumpsuit as a robot…" Sakura sighed before grabbing the line and Phantom. "Well, even though he is a Transformer, we do need to get to higher ground."

"Hai." Sasuke said while grabbing the wire and they were hoisted up to the tunnel that the Transformer was in.

"Hold it, Smokescreen! If you don't want to kids to be hurt, then don't move!" The trigger happy Transformer Sasuke and Sakura remembered to be Cyclonus chuckled while pointing his guns at them.

"Damage. Kids, get behind me." The orange and blue Transformer growled, glaring at Cyclonus.

"You don't have to worry about us. We're ninja. Risking our lives in battle is a common thing we do!" Sasuke shouted while swinging her sword for a slash of black energy to head straight for Cyclonus.

"Whoa?" Cyclonus dodged the attack before getting hit by a laser blast as the crane on Smokescreen's shoulder turned into a cannon when a Mini-con connected to it.

"I see, so these two are also Ninja." Thrust said with disappointment. "I thought the Ninja's compaion's were humans from the way she was so protective of them."

"Baka! We are human!" Sakura roared at the Transformers. "Ninja is a _job _that we 'humans' on Gaia can do and Naruto just happens to an alien who became one!"

"What? How the frag can humans launch attacks like that?" Cyclonus shouted in shock.

"Because we can channel chakra," Sasuke smirked while flashing through seals. "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke fired off a fireball at a new Transformer she did not know.

"Hn!" The Transformer grunted while holding out his hand for the fire attack to be block, but Sasuke and Sakura noticed the magic circle that appeared and quickly disappeared from the hand.

'How the heck does one of these Transformers have Naruto's abilities?' Sakura thought before hearing a strange chirping noise. "Nani? Wait, I heard this sound back at Waves."

"Huh? What's making that sound?" Cyclonus asked before realizing the chirping sounds were above him.

"No one threatens my students! Chidori!" Cyclonus yelped in pain with something hit his blades on his back and part of his back, sending the flyer down. "Sasuke, Sakura, are you alright?"

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke stuttered while Sakura and she was in shock before Sakura snapped.

"We're alright? You're a freaking nine year old!" Sakura shouted, looking at the nine year old silver hair body wearing oddly similar clothing to his Jônin attire except with a black shirt and shorts along with the vest being most kid like.

"I was really hoping you would have not said that…" Kakashi comically cried from his only exposed eye while standing on top of Cyclonus's head. "Don't ask as we have no clue how this had happened."

"We?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Get off!" Cyclonus growled, getting up as Kakashi jumped off him, but kicked his arm to where it knocked the Transformer straight back into the ground.

"Yahoo!" Another kid voice shouted as the unknown Transformer turned around and blocked scaly sword like Samehada with a strange decoration on the hilt with a blue gem on where the bade connects to the hilt along with a skull on the end of the hilt. "Crap!" The kid cursed while jumping back and landed in one of the tunnels not exactly at ground level. "Dang it! Come down here and fight! I can't reach you with these sort legs!" A five year old with blue hair and sharp teeth shouted while having a tantrum, though he was wearing a blue coat with black shorts and no shirt. That and a slashed through Kiri hitai-ate.

"…Don't tell me… That's the missing nin my brother was partnered up with?" Sasuke sweated. 'Well, this is officially the weird day of my life.'

"How can such small humans have so much power?" Thrust asked before looking to the side and getting nailed in the face by a kick and he hit the ground hard. As well as getting hit hard in the lower region by a bike driving on its own and looked like an upgraded Blackfire.

"No clue either, but at least it is useful." Sasuke gapped at the twelve year old that was standing on Thrust. He was wearing a red mini-jeckat with a black sleeves shirt and black and red cameo shorts, though Sasuke recognized who the raven hair pre-teen was.

"…" Sasuke's head dropped in embarrassment. "Itachi… Was I really planning to kill you?" Sasuke mumbled through creeping out the Mini-con that was with Smokescreen.

"What the heck are these these things?" Kakashi asked, jumping back to avoid the creature.

"No clue, but they might relate to those corpses we saw earlier." Itachi sighed before grabbing Kakashi when he gotten off of one sore Thrust and next to the Jônin."But, we better get to high ground." Itachi said before throwing Kakashi right at Kisame and hitting Kisame who was about to jump off the cliff of the tunnel he was at. Itachi jumped onto the wall and used his chakra to get up high.

"Owowowowow!" Cyclonus got up and ran from the little buggers as they tried to eat him. "They eat metal!"

"I can see that!" Thrust growled while getting back in the air. "But, what are these things? They are immune to Energon attacks.

"HOOOOOOOOWL!" An eerie roar filled the room before something shot out of the ground of the floor and hit Cyclonus, though it actually helped the Transformer by slamming him into the wall and breaking into a different tunnel.

"What… in the name of Buddha is _that?_" Kisame asked looking at the misshapen form of some kind of werewolf, though it seemed to have been made of cut out pieces of metal and had scissor like claws as the front arms were larger than the back and it also had a large about of metal spikes for teeth.

"Something very dangerous to humans and other species alike," Several bolts of energy hit the beast as someone shot out from one of the higher tunnels. "Time to enjoy this like back in the good ol' days I am used to!"

"Naruto!" Sakura chimed in relief seeing Naruto, though also the fact she was not going around without "underwear" covered as Naruto landed below.

"Madness Execution, please!" Naruto shouted for a large magic circle to appear above her and hundreds of different guns in sizes appeared and fired to bring down a torrent of energy blasts which cleared out the smaller creatures. Though, some bullets did hit the werewolf, they barely made a scratch.

"Roooooooar!" The metal werewolf roared in fury and charged at Naruto.

"Tch. Such a simple attack won't work on me." Naruto snorted, dodging the attack and pulling out a musket from her sleeve. She fired off four shots which hit the beast in the back leg and tore it apart.

Meow! Form Mana's Limit Reached! Meow!

"Crap! Not now!" Naruto growled while language went across her visor and she paled. "N-Nani? These are all the forms I have access to?" Naruto asked to herself before jumping to avoid the wolf's claws.

"Naruto! Stop messing around!" Sasuke shouted before seeing more Transformers appearing. 'Great, this is bad.'

"…Oh, well… With the amount of Mana I have left and with that form… I could fnish this quickly and have enough mana to get everyone to safety." Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Form Shift: Netherseer, please!"

Meow! Mage, Netherseer, Stand-by! Ready, Set-up! Naruto's body was engulfed in orange ribbons again.

"I thought she only had one battle form." Sasuke frowned, wondering what new form will be popping up next as now several Transformers was in the strange wooded cave room. However, everyone felt the air go cold as Naruto's new form was exposed. Naruto was wearing a jacket much like she wore, but the hood was over her head and black clothe had been sutured onto the back to form a cloak like cape as her black underarmor was with orange runes on it. On her arms and legs were completely robotic looking gloves and boots as she held a very wicked and evil looking scythe with a gears and such where the blade and pole met.

"Heh!" Naruto chuckled while black whisps of what seemed to be smoke came out of Naruto's move and vents on Naruto's arms and legs. "I can't stay in this form long, but this should be more than enough to kill you!" Naruto chimed, charging the beast, The beast blocked Naruto's slashes with the scythe while Naruto dodged its attacks as well, speeding in and out of sight from very high speeds.

"What the slag is this power?" The tank Sasuke and Sasuke had faced before asked as both teammates were thinking the same thing. It was like the air suddenly had gotten heavy, like something grave has happened.

"Incantation: Mummies Burial, please!" Naruto shouted for her device to comply and form a black magic circle to appearance underneath the werewolf and launched out thousands of ancient looking bandages which bound the wolf. "Death's Guillotine, please!"

Meow! Death Guillotine, Ready! Set up! The device shouted as Naruto's blade glowed with dark energies as she jumped into the air and the blade extended.

"Check-mate!" Naruto shouted while slashing down on the wolf to cause a large gash from its left shoulder down to its side to cut the beast in half. "Heh." Naruto snorted as the beast landed hard on the ground.

-'P-Plez…F-F-Fin…'-

"…" Naruto looked back at the beast, her eyes covered while the beast was moving some, trying to reach Naruto. "…I see… I am sorry…" Naruto mumbled before slashing the beast's head and chest in half and causing the body to burst into bluish purple flames as the reality around them waver and then returned to normal. Naruto let out a sigh as her form returned to the normal one she was used to.

Energy levels at twenty percent. Naruto frowned at the voice in her head.

'Yesh… I guess after so long, I really need more tune ups then I thought.' Naruto looked at the burning corpse next to her, seeing the metal skeleton under the horrid fur. 'But… The council has some explaining to do.'

"Huh? Naruto look out!" Sakura shouted, seeing a blast of energy being shot at Naruto who turned around to see the shot, but it went through her chest. However, Naruto launched back a blade of orange energy at the shooter and hit the yellow and purple Transformer she had been fighting before, splitting directly in half.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura ran over to Naruto with Phantom following them, as well as the other humans plus Mini-cons who were with Naruto.

"Cough!" Naruto hacked up blood and covered the wound which was near her heart would be if she was a human with her hand. "Damn… That hurt."

"Heck yeah something like that would hurt!" Sasuke shouted while Sakura skidded down to meet Naruto.

"Let me see your wound." Sakura asked, but was pushed away by Naruto.

"I'll be fine… But, I can't fix it here." Naruto panted while looking at where the robot she took down was at. "But, seriously, that didn't take him down."

"What the slag!" Thrust shouted as the other Transformers watched as motorbike Transformer Sideways healed up, perfectly new again. "Now I get it! You're a spy! That's why you were attacking the Ninja!" Thrust shouted, pointing his guns at Sideways and firing only for Sideways to turn into noise sound looking mist and the attacks went through him. "How is that possible?"

"Well, it seems Alice ruined my fun anyways." Sideways sighed before chuckling, "But, you'll just have to figure me later!" Sideways fazed away, spooking many of the Transformers and humans.

"How the heck did Sideways do that?" Carlos shouted while Alexis and Rad were frowning, wondering who the heck Sideways really is.

"Naruto, you seriously need to have a doctor look at that!" Kiba shouted as Naruto bit her lip in pain.

"We're going… now." Naruto grunted as she managed to make a strange black portal above them all with orange looking lines. "Once we are back to the ship… Turbofox, Sasuke… Help me to the medical bay…" Naruto panted as they humans plus three Mini-cons were shocked as they began to dissolve away.

"Wait!" All three of the Auto-bots' humans who had gotten out after the threat was gone ran towards the dissolving humans with their Mini-con partners. "You're friend needs medical attention!"

"Oh, no you don't." The unknown Transformer flew towards the warping group.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted, but was stopped by a coughing fit while both the Transformer and the group of smaller beings had gotten caught in her portal's reach and in a flash, the two groups and Transformer was gone.

"What the! What happen to the kids?" Hot Shot shouted in shock along with the rest of the Auto-bots.

"…Return to base! We need to locate the kids as quickly as possible!" Optimus ordered as the Auto-bots pulled out as right now the best they could do was track down Laserbeak's signal back at base to find the kids.

"What in the name of Primus was that being?" Megatron asked while transforming into robot mode. However, he noticed a black crystal sticking out of the wall near where Naruto had been shot. "This can't be…" Megatron pulled out the piece of small crystal from the wall and looked at this. "… Heh… I see… Everyone, pull out! I believe Starscream can handle himself and even prove himself now." Megatron chuckled as all the Decepticons left the ship, though most of them wanting to repair their damages to their bodies including one beat up Cyclonus.

**

* * *

**

Endnote-Alright, I gotten lucky and managed to some update this chapter pretty quickly. However, I am going to be fixing up some stories like my Kampfer one and a Persona/Naruto cross I posted on DeviantArt and posting them on another fanfiction account as their ratings are over my PG-13 standard I made for this account as it also is linked to my anime club's site for other members to see. But, I hoped you like this chapter and I will be working on the next chapter some as I am still on my Transformers muse, just I also am pushing myself to get this other profile going as well-note for any pervs, all my M-rated fics are by guidelines so nothing over PG-17… They are just outside my range of what I think is safe for PG-13.


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I own nothing as I am a poor art college student!

Authornote-Oie. Sorry for the lack of updates on all my stories… Right when I have the time to write, a whole bunch of writing blocks hit me for most of my stories! But, here's the next chapter of Paranormal. I had the chapter done earlier, but didn't like how it came out and redid it and here's the finished product. I thank Gamerteen13 for helping me out with proofreading and some suggestions.

"'Normal'"

_"Mini-con/Flashback"_

**"'Demon/Really Anger'"**

"Naruto's alien tongue/magic devices"

-"Com"- or -'mind com link'-

~Written things~

* * *

Ch.10 "Disrepair and Discoveries"

"Red Alert, have you obtained the kid's coordinates?" Optimus Prime asked the medic Auto-bot.

"No, but I managed to pick up a transwarp signature near here before it disappeared, so it might be where the kids are at." Red Alert said, trying his hardest to get Laserbeak's signal down. However, it seems wherever the aliens took Alexis, Carlos, and Rad, it was blocking any signals including the little device they use to help stay in touch with the kids.

"Well, Rad and them will be alright?" Billy asked, worried about the others.

"Yes. Seems that alien is fine with humans… Transformers, on the other hand, he seems to hate quite a bit." Jetfire sighed, remembering how the seeming leader of the group of aliens shot at him several times. "However, I'm worried about the one Sideways injured. It looks like he gave that Naruto kid a really bad wound."

"What kind of wound?" Fred asked, munching nervously on his chips.

"Right around here on your body." Hot Shot pointed at his chest area which made both humans gasp.

"WHAT? That must have burst the dude's lung!" Fred gasped in horror.

"I don't think this Naruto has lungs." Blurr sighed, adding in his own opinion. "From what I seen, I don't think that alien was human or at least human like she looks."

"Yeah. Naruto did say she was a robot. An old one at that. The ship we were inside she said was her own, but I don't see how that is possible." Jetfire snorted in confidence.

"Actually, that maybe possible," Red Alert turned around from the computer and looked at his comrades. "There is evidence we found on the part of the Mini-con ship that showed it hit something before landing on Earth. In fact, Slag, as Hot Shot liked to call the small life form, was an egg we found within the unknown metal found connected to the remains of the Mini-con ship…"

"So, wait, you're saying there might be more aliens than just the Mini-cons on Earth?" Billy asked, wondering what this meant.

"Possibly and now one is trying to find possibility her kind," Red Alert finished. "But, is there some way you two could give us some more time to find Rad and the others without other humans from becoming suspicious?"

"Well, my parents are out, so we could call the parents of the others and since it is the weekend, say we are having a sleepover to study." Fred said as Billy nodded.

"Yeah, that might work." Billy chimed, pulling out his cell phone.

"So, let me get this right?" Alexis sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. "You came here to check out our planet because your planet will be soon our neighbor?" Alexis asked, though annoyed at the two boys with her. They were chatting away with the wild boy Kiba and others as she was talking to the supposed "adults."

"Hai." Kakashi sighed, understanding how the girl was feeling. It was awkward for him as well since he was now a lot shorter than before. He still had problems adjusting to his new body. "Please, don't let this body confuse you. I used to be twenty-seven until something in that cave we were in decided to 'de-age' three of us, including me."

"I understand. But, how the heck is it possible for another planet to move onto another universe?"

"I don't know. It was Naruto's kind who are far advance than us. They are trying to make sure our planet isn't destroyed in this process as well. Though, from what I got, it's a natural-though very rare-occurrence that happens to plenty of planets… Just rarely one with intelligent life, that is."

"Like how many scientists say Earth is lucky as the odds of things like an asteroid hitting and such?" Carlos asked as the group focused on what Kakashi and Alexis was talking about.

"Yeah. I think so… However, I hope Naruto is alright… She's been in that place for a while." Kakashi looked at the ship. The instant Naruto got them back to the makeshift base, she went into the ship and they did not know where she disappeared to in there.

"Can you really trust this Naruto?... The fact she knows Sideways got me very suspicious." Alexis frowned at remembering the odd Transformer.

"Yeah, first he defects from the Auto-bots to the Decepticons and then he seems to not be for either side!" Carlos added with a nod. "That dude is not trustworthy!"

"And you have a good judgment at that to know that!" Carlos jumped and turned to find Naruto, wearing a tank top and black pants, standing behind him. However, everyone noticed her skin flacking off around where she got wounded and metal there. However, around the skin that was not flaking off was turning black and seemed to be rotting.

"Naruto? What's wrong with your body?" Sasuke asked, worried as Sakura tried to get close to check the wound only for Naruto to hold her hand up.

"It's alright. It seems even his attacks are as corrosive as of what he has become." Naruto sighed, sitting around one of the camp fires the group were sitting around while putting down a box that sort of looks like a computer tower to the Earthlings. "But, heh, Sideways is now what he is called? A fitting name for a traitor."

"A traitor?" Kisame asked, trying to figure out how Samehada turned from a sword into a squishy plushie that looked sort of like the mix between a cute version of a shark and lizard. So far, though, it seemed the animal the sentient sword became didn't mind being squished… In fact, the strange noises it was making made it seem oddly happy. "I thought you were the only one of your kind here?"

"…Or is this your kind trying something?" Itachi asked, remembering what he had to do for the village.

"Tch. No!" Naruto snapped before flinching in pain from the wound.

"Naruto! Let me look at it! It looks very bad!" Sakura shouted, worried about her teammate.

"I'm… fine… It's nothing you can do. In fact, you best keep away from me. Even with the anti-virus in my system, I have no clue what this would do to humans with chakra."

"Anti-virus?" Kakashi asked before realizing what the blond meant. "That machine _poisoned_ you?"

"A computer virus!" Alexis shouted as Naruto opened some parts of skin on her arm to expose metal with some openings and took cords from the computer tower objet and plug them into her arm.

"…That's what he is now… The virus that destroyed the planet I once called home and whatever is left of his twisted, deteriorated mind for betraying our kind just to gain power." Naruto sighed, moving her hand for several holo-screens to appear before her. "Though, I have no clue why he is here. Maybe just bored with what has become of our home planet, but it seems he didn't want me messing around with these Transformers. He shot my ship here down."

"What?" Alexis said in shock.

"You're saying Sideways shot you guys down?" Rad asked, having a bad feeling.

"Yes… When I saw him, I thought my old memories were overlapping with reality… But, now seeing him again, I know for sure as I can never mistake his Knight's flying form."

"Speaking of forms… I thought you only had one extra form." Sasuke asked, wondering what Naruto has been hiding from them.

"Without Glass Rabbit, yes." Naruto said, her face serious as she looked at the screens before her. "Knight form is where we harden our flexarmor to make it similar to the armor the Transformers have on their bodies. However, with Glass Rabbit back, I can go into Mage form and the shift forms of that mode as have many forms in Mage for different battle needs… But, I shouldn't have been so eager to show off having my Mage form back. After not having any maintenance for thousands of years have brought more problems than benefits."

"Problems?" Rad asked before noticing the screens before Naruto turn from green to red and flashing what had to be warnings.

"Sigh… Yes. My Mage forms are way out of date from my body's maintenance is at…The programs clashed and made it so I could only go into three forms… And Netherseer did more damage than I thought when I gambled on using it to kill that beast quickly."

"Netherseer?" Carlos asked, shivering. "That doesn't sound like a good guy name."

"Sorry. My element is darkness, so my best 'classes' or the other forms of Mage form are called are dark type classes. Netherseer is a unique class I have which I have a twenty or so minute time limit in human time wise. It surges my mana and turns into a very violent form of dark energy to increase my speed and such to match my Knight form while giving me full abilities to still cast magic. However, I forgotten something and now I wrecked my mana network. It's recovering, but I won't be able to go into Mage form till much later after getting full repairs once back on Gaia." Naruto sighed, frowning. She just confirmed what she was not hoping she was right on. "But, I need you kids to give the Transformers a message… As well as you junk iron." Naruto glared at Starscream who was sitting on the far side of the cave with several seal cards before him which Turbofox managed to put up before the knocked out Decepticon could even go back online after one bad landing from Naruto's portal.

"…What kind of message?" Starscream asked, though glad he was still halfway full on energy. 'No need for them to know my condition yet… Though that alien should know how it happened.' The bot glared back at Naruto.

"That your war is meaningless. Leave the Mini-cons in peace as Sideways is clearly using both you and the Mini-cons for something. I don't know what, but whenever a traitor like that is involved, it can't be good."

"Um, there is no way the Decepticons will back down, dude." Carlos sighed. "And because of that, the Auto-bots gotta protect the Mini-cons from them!"

"I have to agree with the Earthling." Starscream sighed. "Though, I understand what you are trying to warn us of, Megatron is too thick headed for it to even make it to his processor."

"I see. Then, I shall rephrase it. Step a foot on Gaia for a Mini-con and you _definitely _willbe eliminated as a possible threat to not just my race, but to the humans on Gaia. If that bolts for processor leader of yours is dumb enough to try it, than he will regret it. Same for you Auto-bot lackeys. My kind does not care if it's for good or bad intentions. We see the Mini-cons as our responsibility for crashing into their ship and so we shall protect them at least on our new home along with the humans we share it with." Naruto stated with pure venom in her voice.

"Naruto! That's rude!" Ino shouted, wondering what the heck gotten into their own alien robot. "It seems these Auto-bots might be-"

"…It may be because of myself being more like my kind in _this_ aspect than human. In fact, it's probably why the humans here sided so easily with one side." Naruto chuckled with a sick grin. "Humanity, both here on Earth and Gaia, has been created by the blood and tears of others of their own kind. Countless war, hatred, and such brought for the human race to push forward in technology as well as improving the odds for the races own survival!" Everyone, even Starscream, looked at Naruto with shock. "It is something my kind and myself discovered from watching humans on Gaia for so long and the information I gained on the history of this planet. Humans, and it seems as well for Transformers, that war is a _necessity_ for the race to keep pushing forward. However, since now my kind can no longer hide ourselves on Gaia, we are hoping to at least prevent that need for war from using our technology to lead humanity down to extinction. If the Transformers are added into the mix, then there will be no stopping the possible outcome."

"…Naruto…" Sasuke frowned at Naruto who gripped her shoulder from the pain on her wound.

"I'm sorry… It just… my kind always put life before reasons. Maybe that is why we never had war… And hence we were nearly wiped out when we needed the knowledge that wars have given humans and Transformers the most." Naruto sighed, hissing in the pain.

"Hey, are you sure you are alright, dude? You're bleeding black!" Carlos pointed out as they noticed black flowing a little from Naruto's wounds onto the ground.

"Yeah. The fox is doing some good for once and using its chakra to block off and kill off the infected part of my wound and killing off the virus with the help of the anti-virus." Naruto grinned while scratching the back of her head. "But, I best get you kids back to the Auto-bots before they get worry and let this messager go to do what he needs to go. Hey, everyone, can you also pack up. We can't stay here due to the Transformers possibly knowing where this place is. I'll take them to their 'sides.'"

"You're wounded. You should rest." Kakashi glared at his student who oddly enough seemed sort of what she should be in age. She looked tired and beat up, but mostly not in any condition to do anything.

"I will once I get the other aliens out of here and we get moved." Naruto sighed, flinching again in pain. 'There is no way I am putting Turbofox in danger, so I am the only one to do it. "I promise, and I do mean it, that I will be back as soon as possible and also run from anything remotely dangerous. Deal?"

"…Just don't overdo it." Kakashi sighed, "But, instant you are back, you are resting."

"Hai, sensei." Naruto sighed, snapping her finger for the seals keeping Starscreamed imprisoned burned away before the three humans, Starscream, and their Mini-cons warped out of existence with Naruto.

-Alien-Alien-Alien-

"Huh? What is so important with this small crystal?" Demolishor asked while looking at the black crystal which was inside a glass like sphere which had scanning lasers scanning the crystal.

"If my processor serves right, then this crystal is actually Dark Energon." Megatron chuckled while Thrust recoiled.

"You mean the so-called legend of corrupted Energon that is believed to be able to raise the dead?" Thrust stuttered in shock. "I heard it is also very unstable and explosive."

"Is there really something like that?" Cyclonus asked, "To me, it sounds like a bunch of rusty bolts."

"Actually, before the war, I went to a research station and seen some Dark Energon there. However, the stations with the substance were destroyed early in the war." Megatron smirked. "Now, let's see if my hunch is right." Megatron went up to the computer and began working to pull up the scans. He smirked before grinning. "Heh! This isn't just Dark Energon, but _stable_ Dark Energon."

"Wait, is that even possible?" Thrust asked, wondering what was going on. "Dark Energon in its raw state is already nearly non-existent, yet here we have a piece of stable Dark Energon?"

"Yes, and I think this came from our Ninja alien we saw." Megatron smirked at the crystal.

"A human having that?" Demolisher asked before Thrust hit him across the head unit.

"You fool, the Ninja have a alien robot among them." Thrust growled, "However, the organic Ninja also have powers similar to the fellow robot."

"I see. Then it is possible either the humans have a shard of Dark Energon in their bodies or the planet they are from has this stable Dark Energon. If one of the claims of this Energon is bringing back the dead, what other possible powers it could bring even to organic beings?"

"Then, are you planning to use the crystal against the Auto-bots?" Demolisher asked in confusion.

"No… This is too small of a crystal. I rather confirm my theory before wasting this Energon to only find this is a well crafted fake." Megatron then gritted his metal teeth. "However, I want to know why it is taking Starscream so long to come back. Maybe I shouldn't have given him the Star Saber." Megatron chuckled, the gears in his moving with a plan.

"Well, I am here now, Megatron." The Decepticons turned to see Starscream walking into the chamber, "And with a message from the alien known as Naruto. Try to get the Mini-cons where she lives as she shall eliminate any of us if we set foot on her planet which also has Mini-cons."

"Heh. Is this Ninja really thinking she can defeat me?" Megatron laughed.

"No, her whole kind will destroy any Transformer, Auto-bot or Decepticon." Megatron stopped laughing to have an interested look on his face. "I think we should at least heed the warning. If we don't go after those Mini-cons, the Auto-bots will also probably not do it as well. That just put down the number of Mini-cons to those on Earth." Starscream suggested.

"Are you serious?" Demloisher laughed.

"Starscream has lost his bolts!" Cyclonis shouted with his own crazy laughter.

"Hmph. What a horrible suggestion, Starscream. Or is it you are trying to do what Sideways did to us? Ack!" Thrust yelped when Starscream kicked him down and slammed his foot on the strategist's face.

"Shut up! Naruto… meant business. I felt chills go down my wires when she told me the warning." Starscream shivered, remembering how that bot had been through some pretty bad things. Bad things he did not want to know. He only seen the look he gave him from the Decepticons who lost a good bit of the processor thanks to the war sending them over the edge. 'And, with how Sideways is, I rather not mess with her… Even if I want to know what happened to my body.'

"I see… So, you want me to believe this warning of Naruto's?" Megatron chuckled. "Well, I only see it as a challenge. He won't know what hits him once we find where his planet is and take the Mini-cons."

"…I had a feeling you were going to say that." Starscream sighed while getting off of Thrust.

"You don't sound pleased. Why is that, Starscream?" Megatron asked with a frown. "Don't tell me you are becoming like the Auto-bots and-"

"No… Just this war seems like nonsense to me now." This got the other Decepticons interested.

"What do you mean? We are all fighting so that our grand leader, Megatron, can rule Cybertron and the universe!" Thrust said in disbelief.

"And, kick Auto-bot bummers!" Cyclonis chimed in.

"… Ah, I get it." Megatron smirked. "It's a side effect of your little upgrade, isn't it…"

"Upgrade?" Thrust asked as Megatron got up. Starscream step back as he sensed sick emotions of joy and pleasure. And, he had a feeling the reason for it would end up with him in a bad way.

"Yes. I want to see what that upgrade did to you as it seems this Naruto runs off a very rare substance. A substance that might explain your new powers," Megatron smirked as Starscream noticed Cyclonis and Demloisher looking at their leader weird. "So, why don't you let us study your body?"

"I decline. Flash bomb, please!" The Decepticons where blinded by a flash of energy that blocked both normal optics and their heat tracking optics. Starscream changed back to his humanoid form and ran out of the room into one of the tunnels the Mini-cons and he made.

"Get him!" Megatron growled, not wanting to lose either his change to see for sure if his theory is right or loss the Star Saber.

"Slag it!" Starscream collapsed on the ground in the hidden room the Mini-cons and he stayed at. "They want to disassemble me!... But, then again, Megatron always wanted to scrap me!" Starscream sighed as his two Manas appeared before him. "What?"

"Starscream, you need a way to escape?" Reaper asked with some worry.

"Yeah… They know I will go for the warp gate… Slag… Why the slag does this always happen to me? Slag it!" The two mana and Starscream's Mini-cons were shocked when Starscream's body glowed and they noticed a portal similar to the one Naruto made appear above them. "I just want to be anywhere but here!"

"Ack!" Knight yelped as they-and some of their surroundings-were sucked into the vortex with Starscream before it disappeared. "Woah! Watch it!" Knight summoned several shields to catch the Mini-cons while Reaper grabbed Starscream when they suddenly appeared in a forest with things raining around them.

_"Wow… I didn't know you had the ability to warp yourself, Starscream." _Swindle said in shock before seeing Starscream shaking.

"I… don't feel so good." Starscream was a little green, his inner wiring and such twisting and such. "…But… How did I do that?"

"…I believe you really might be an Elf, Starscream." The Decepticon looked at Reaper. "And this Naruto is also one. Maybe you should go see her and ask for her help."

"…Maybe…" Starscream sighed. "It's not like the Auto-bots will welcome me with open arms… Actually, probably with hate… I know one of them here on Earth I shot his hand off." Starscream paled before feeling his inside twist again. "Agh… Alright… We'll go and find this Naruto… But… After this feeling goes over." The four robots and two Mana then watched as Starscream turned really green and then hurled before them.

"Oh… I get it… Motion sickness…" Knight chimed before getting her head knocked off by Reaper.

"Hold on a second, I'll cure you." Reaper sighed, seeing the Mini-cons worried looks, "Be thankful I still have plenty of Earth type mana, as well as being an accomplished healer, curing minor illnesses is childs play for me." 'But, if that Naruto is an Elf, why didn't she heal her wound with magic?'

-Alien-Alien-Alien-

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Sakura screamed when Naruto returned and collapsed in a coughing fit which cause her to hack up a good about of blood color fluid on the floor of the cave.

"I'm… Fine…" Naruto's voice shifted and cracked, much like the sound on a computer shorting out. "L-L-Let'zzz….get out of here." Naruto got back up, wiping the liquid off her chin.

"No! Dude, you look horrible!" Kiba said, grabbing Naruto to keep her from falling over.

"I'm…Fine." Naruto repeated, but twitched as if she was having a seizure. She knocked Kiba out of the way, hitting the ground and curling into a ball.

"It must be that poison!" Sakura shouted, remembering the conversation earlier and began using a medical jutsu to try and figure out where the problem was at.

"I'm… Fine… I have…t-t-t-tooo b-eeee." Naruto mumbled, trembling as Sasuke tried to help Sakura by getting Naruto flat out… But was knocked back when Naruto swung her arm at her and knocked back several feet.

"Dammit, dope! You are not fine! Let us help you!" Sasuke shouted before Naruto straighten out while still having a seizure as everyone realized Naruto was completely out of it. Her eyes were completely black.

"I-I can't figure out what is wrong!" Sakura began to panic.

"…" Itachi activated his Sharingan and paled. "Move back, now!"

"What? Why?" Sasuke screamed, though getting pulled back by Itachi as Sakura was pulled back by the others. Within second, Naruto was screaming as spikes of purplish crystal began coming out of her chest and gusts of wind going throughout the cave.

"What the heck is going on?" Kisame cried out, holding on tight to a slagmite as the others also grabbed hold of rocks to keep from being blown away.

"No clue, but it can't be good!" Itachi shouted, remembering seeing a lot of energy building up in Naruto's chest from using his Sharingan. However, there was suddenly a bright flash before everything was quiet and still. "…Definitely not good," Itachi sighed as everyone gapped at what they saw before them. The cave was now covered in black crystal where the ship and Naruto had been. However, they could see a slight glowing in the mess of crystal and that was probably were Naruto was.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, terrified at what she was seeing. "S-She's d-d.."

"No, she's alive." Itachi sighed, managing to see enough chakra through the Sharingan to make out Naruto's shape and see it still with moving chakra. That meant she was still alive. "…This… could be a defense relapse. I mean, she is an alien that is badly hurt both with her ship and body… Sort of like a rest mode."

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked, confused as to how being covered in crystal was a good thing.

"Where's Naruto at?" Ino asked as the group looked at her. "If Naruto is still alive, then I can get inside her mind!"

"…So, I'm dead…" Naruto sighed, looking at the forest clearing around her with crystals all about. However, before here was a large crystal with views all around it. The forest was dark and there were several moons in the sky.

"I guess you are here to pass judgment, huh?" Naruto said, rubbing the large crystal. "But, I guess I am not going to the great paradise like all the others."

_"…"_

"I tainted your holy ground with my oil. My body that should have been a corpse. I failed several promises, including protecting my precious people and my own kind." Tears began to form in her eyes. "….Huh? Why am I crying? I knew… I was near the end of my life for a long time. I thought I was content… Maybe it's because I dead before my friends' eyes…"

_"…..Hic…."_

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, hearing soft sobs. "What the?" Naruto was now confused. 'Did a young one die at the same time and is somewhere nearby?'

"Naruto!" Naruto blinked, hearing Ino's voice and looked around and noticed the sky was not so much a sky, but a painted ceiling and noticed a door on the far corner, but it was with crystal acting like bars for a prison cell door. "Naruto! Where are you?"

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, totally confused as she walked up to the bars to see Ino looking around.

"Thank goodness! You're alive!" Ino chimed at seeing, hugging Naruto through the crystal with relief. "You gotten encased in crystal and we thought you died!"

"…Wait, if I am not dead… Then…" Naruto instantly paled and looked back at the crystal to see the figure of a child like being in it.

"What is this place, Naruto? And, can you get out?" Ino asked, though kind of amazed at how Naruto's mind kind of looked like a sewer with a lot of different rooms.

"…I don't know. I thought for a minute I was in the Grand Paradise… But… I have a sinking suspicion now that I did not anger the Creator like I thought." Naruto comically cried and tried to will the bars to opened, only for them not to budge. She tried the same with getting out of her mind, but couldn't as well. "…Sigh… I'm stuck."

"I see… Maybe it is because you are inside that crystal!" Ino said as Naruto nodded.

"Don't mess with it, then. It's probably Manite made from my KORORO." Naruto sighed. 'Why is it I get into these really awkward situations?'

"Manite?" Ino asked, cocking her head.

"What my KORORO is made out of. Pure mana in a solid form. All of my kind's technical 'true form' is while our bodies are just hardware." Ino paled as Naruto sweated. "Um… We sort of can't _function_ without our hardware. We keep our memories in our processors like you humans do with your brains."

"Oh." Ino sheepishly laughed. "But… How could you have _that_ much in your chest?"

"…Actually, I only had a shard around the size of a kunai's blade part left of my KORORO…" Naruto groaned, 'Nope. The Creator cursed me. Just with immortality instead of seeing me off to the place for bad bots like me.' "But, if think I am right, I probably know what made my little shard turn into a whole bunch of Manite. It should disappear over time, but I need you to get everyone out of the cave and away from it and keep it safe till it disappears. Manite is a substance that creates, but with every unnatural change to reality, there is always a distortion. Much like how you have to use chakra to produce a jutsu."

"I see…. It will be devouring the surroundings some, right?" Ino asked, though worried about Naruto.

"Yes… But, not me… It is probably going to repair the ship… Even after all the time I spent on fixing it and heal me." Naruto cried in anguish with the fellow blond sweating at here. "But, you best get going and tell the others. I don't know if the rock in this cave will be enough to hide the energy signatures of this Manite, so keep a look out of the Transformers as well as the humans on this planet."

"Alright! Then, bye!" Ino chimed before putting her hands together. "Kai!"

"Ino! Is Naruto alright?" Sakura shouted as Ino woke up.

"Ow… No screaming in the ears." Ino got up and stretched. "Yeah. Naruto says it's her heart or whatever turned temporally into some strange substance to heal her and fix the ship. However, we need to get out of the cave as the stuff 'takes' from the environment what is needed to make. She also says she trusts us to protect her while waiting out for the crystal to retreat back into her body."

"Wait, so THAT is a _part_ of Naruto?" Kakashi said, jaw agape at the size of the crystal."

Everyone looked at Ino. "No, it's her 'true form', according to Naruto. She says her body is hardware, and this stuff is what her people really are. However, they need the hardware to function and be more similar to us humans than shiny rocks."

"I see…" Sasuke sighed before glaring at the crystal. "You hear me, Dope! I am going to kick your metal rump when you get out for scaring me into thinking you were dying!" Sasuke screamed at the crystal before humming. "I needed that… W ell, we best set up camp outside… So….Er, who still has some of their gear?" Sasuke sheepishly asked, having already packed her stuff back into the ship and noticed several others with embarrassed looks as well.

-Alien-Alien-Alien-

"There's a large energy reading coming from the desert near Lincoln, Nebraska." A person before a computer in a large room filled with computers and screens fitting a base said, typing along.

"What type?" An African American in a black suit and wearing sunglasses asked.

"Seeming like radiation, but different. It's sort of like the Elves energy readings, but far more than usual." The man said. "A lot more of it than just a small stones that are inside of Elves."

"…Could it be that our little information thief?" The man in shades asked, likely in charged.

"Don't know, but whatever is causing the energy readings is slowly increasing in energy."

"Alright. Then, we best get some eyes out there to see what is going on!" The man shouted, "Get some unmanned drones out there!"

"Yes sir!" The men got to work, launching military unman drones to check out this possible alien threat.

"What the slag?" Thrust looked at the computer in confusion. "Um. Megatron, you might want to see this."

"What?" Megatron growled, annoyed they couldn't find Starscream.

"Um… You know that Dark Enegron you found?"

"Yes, what is it? As you know, we are currently trying to find Starscream in this mess of a base!" Megatron was furious at letting that bot get away with possibly more Dark Energon in his body and the Star Saber.

"…Well, from what the computer is showing, a huge amount of Dark Energon with a similar reading to the one you gather just appeared on Earth."

"… Is your processor malfunctioning?" Megatron looked at the computer, but to his own shock Thrust was right. A large reading of energy similar to Dark Energon was indeed setting the computer off as if it found a Mini-con. "…Heh… Alright, boys, stop what you are doing! We got work to do!"

"Huh? A Mini-con?" Cyclonis asked, confused as he knew Megatron wanted to crush Starscream at the moment.

"No. Something better that could make it easier for us to kill off the Auto-bots and get the Mini-con," Megatron chuckled at his luck. Seems his bad day was finally becoming good.

"Optimus, you need to see this." Red Alert said as the sirens in the base went off.

"What's going on? Two Mini-cons in one day?" Rad asked, confused before seeing the where the place was that was causing the siren. "No way! That's where Naruto and her pals are at!"

"I don't believe it…" Optimus sighed, looking at the energy readings Red Alert had up for him. "Dark Energon."

"Dark Energon… Like, isn't Energon the stuff you guys run off of?" Carlos asked, confused. "How can that stuff be dark?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Jetfire sighed. "I thought that Dark Energon was a myth."

"It isn't. There was some found and kept on a research satellite, but it was destroyed right at the beginning of the war." Optimus said with a grave filled tone. "It is a very dangerous form of Energon… And Megatron knows about it and will go after it in hopes of using it to win this war."

"So, what are we waiting for! We need to get out there!" Hot Shot shouted, "Plus, that alien and hi-I mean, her human companions could be in trouble. She warned us not to mess with her planet, but she said nothing about helping her out on Earth!"

"Alright! Time to kick some Decepticon butt!" Rad chimed.

"No, not this time." Red Alert scolded the humans. "We don't know what kind of effects this type of Energon might have on humans. You all will be staying on the base. I will be going with the others to makes sure this alien Naruto is alright from the wound you told she had could be in need of repairing."

"Ah, no fair!" Carlos whined.

"Oh, shut it. They are right. It could be radioactive." Alexis sighed at the antics of the boys. "However, be careful. Naruto told us Sideways is very dangerous. Even though I don't trust her at all, I can trust that warning from what we seen Sideways have done already."

"Alright. Thank you for the advice." Optimus Prime nodded in agreement before looking at the rest of the Auto-bots. "Let's roll out, Auto-bots!"

"Yes, sir!" The Auto-bots chorused before heading to the warp gate.

"…So, you really didn't die… Though, you are no longer technically a god now, either." Naruto sighed, studying the large crystal before her in her mind. "But… The question is what are you now, why are you in my mind, and how the heck you managed to turn my KORORO into such a large amount of Manite?"

**"That's three questions, you alien idiot."** Naruto frowned, looking at the gate that was keeping her in this room of her mind to see the Kyuubi no Yoko in his own metal gate like seal that kept the beast within her.

"Was I talking to you?" Naruto snorted with an annoyed look. "It's bad enough I am old, but I got you in here. The least you can do if give me some respect.

**"As if I would respect a shrimp like you."** The fox snorted in disgust. **"It's worse that I have an alien for a host instead of a normal human being. Your body is a wreck."**

"I know, I know!" Naruto threw his hands into the air. "You can't complain as part of the reason it's in this much damage is because of your chakra! So, shut up before I see how far the range is on my built-in guns!" That made the fox grumble and turned to go to sleep. "…But, I got a lot of questions to ask the council when I get back to Gaia. I can't believe they lied to me on something that could be threatening the human race on possibly both worlds… But, then again, I wasn't expecting to meet John again, either."

_"…He he heh!"_ Naruto heard a child like giggle and smiled.

"Well, I just wonder what you are planning with all the Manite as I know it is way too much for just repairing my ship and myself," Naruto sighed, amazed there was still "miracles" as humans would call it in this time.

* * *

Endnote-Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And, again, I apologize for the lack of updates.


End file.
